Overprotective
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Amu is a guardian angel sent to watch the town of Seiyo. Ikuto is a troublesome teen that keeps an eye on the new girl. He discovers her secret by accident. As an angel Amu cannot love one human over any other then she meets Ikuto and has to choose. Amuto
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! This story is going to be awesome!

Ikuto: How many of these things are you going to write?

Amu: Be careful what you say. She might bring in Tadase.

Morg: He's in this story, but he'll never be with Amu.

Ikuto: No way in hell I'd let that happen. Speaking of which, why is this only rated T?

Morg: Hehehe… um because you guys can't _do_ anything in this story.

Amu: I love you!  
Ikuto: She doesn't own us Amu! I could do that to you right now.

**~Overprotective~**

"You have been assigned a new town Hinamori. Do not let anything happen to the people of Seiyo."

Amu bowed with her wings clasped behind her. She stood from where she was kneeling and made her way out of the room after being dismissed. Her last assignment hadn't gone well, but not even a guardian angel can protect an entire town from a natural disaster without being seen. Now she was finally going to get to prove herself capable. They'd assigned her a new town.

The last angel to work there had pleaded to be reassigned. She'd complained about some boy causing way too much mischief. This intrigued Amu and made her volunteer to work there. Her superiors agreed and let her go.

Amu made the trip during the middle of the night. If anyone happened to look up they'd see what appeared to be a falling star as Amu teleported from the world of the angels to the world of the humans. She landed in the middle of a dark park. Her head twisted from one side to the other as she put her wings away, making sure no one was around to see them.

She spotted a figure of a person lying on the park bench so she made her way over to them. Amu was ready incase she had to erase this person's memories. Instead she found a young boy sleeping. He looked to be about seventeen and had the prettiest shade of blue hair that Amu had ever seen. She felt the strange urge to run her fingers through it, but she refrained. She didn't need to wake him up.

The figure stirred and he opened his eyes. Amu stared straight into the depths of their blueness. She acknowledged somewhere in the back of her mind that they were the same color as his hair. "It's rude to watch people sleep."

Amu smiled down at him. She was an angel. He couldn't scare her. "Why are you sleeping on a park bench?"

The boy sat up and stretched his long limbs. Amu stayed behind him on the other side of the bench. He turned and looked at her again. "Why is it so wrong to use a public park?"

Amu shrugged her shoulders and looked around. The place was deserted and dark. If she were a human girl she'd be afraid of every little shadow. As it was, she's not human. Nothing really frightened her, unless the people she was to protect were in some kind of trouble that she couldn't stop from happening. "Aren't you worried someone might attack you?"

The boy smirked up at her. "So you're worried about me? I'm just a stranger to you."

Amu wrinkled her brow. "Of course I'm worried about you. It's my job."

The boy gave her a weird look and she firmly shut her mouth. She'd said too much. Oh well he could just write her off as a crazy person. She was alone in the middle of a park at night. No girl in their right mind would be doing that.

The boy stood up from his seat and stretched again. He turned to look at her. Amu found that she was about a foot shorter to him. Her head stopped at his chin. He smirked down at her again. "Well if it's your job to worry about me then I'll be good."

Amu didn't believe him for one second. Something about him screamed that he was up to no good. "You will?"

Ikuto didn't let his smirk slip at her disbelieving comment. He was used to girls swooning at his feet and she seemed to be resisting. "Of course I have one condition."

Amu sighed. There was a catch. There was always a catch when dealing with humans. She learned long ago that humans were not blunt like angels. Angels always said exactly what they meant. "What is it?"

The boy leaned closer to her. "You have to give me a kiss."

"I don't kiss strangers."

The boy stood up tall and held out his hand. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu reached for his hand. So this is the boy that made the last angel run screaming. He didn't seem that bad. "Hmm. I've heard of you. I'm Hinamori Amu."

Ikuto leaned back down so his face was level with hers. Amu didn't even flinch. "So was it good or bad?"

Amu thought the question over. "Neither. They were just facts about you."

Ikuto shrugged but didn't move away from her. "So I guess this means we aren't strangers."

Amu sighed. "I guess not, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you."

Ikuto mimicked her sigh. "Then I guess I'm just going to have to be naughty until you do."

Amu smirked at him. Her job was to make sure that he didn't get seriously hurt along with the rest of the people in this town. She'd do her job and nothing more. She couldn't care less if he was misbehaving as long as no one got into serious trouble. "Do what you want. I'll still keep you out of any real trouble."

Ikuto smirked. This girl was going to be a challenge and he liked that. "Well _Amu_, I guess I'll be seeing you."

Amu watched Ikuto walk away from her. She smiled to herself as she moved to sit down on the bench he'd just left. Sure it was still the middle of the night and she was in a dark park, but as of yet she didn't have a place to go. She'd find one tomorrow, until then she might as well scope out her new town.

Amu stood from the park bench and made her way into a thick clump of trees. She knew that the chances of Ikuto still watching her were great so she waited until she was certain that no one could see her before she made herself invisible. (A.N. I know what you're thinking! Why didn't she make herself invisible when she teleported down? That's because being invisible takes up a lot of energy and she had a long way to travel. Just talking to Ikuto allowed her to store some up so she could turn invisible. That is all)

Amu let her wings out as soon as the world could no longer see her. She lifted herself from the ground and began to fly around the town. Most of the town's people were sleeping because of the late hour. She found a few people still moving around. To her surprise she spotted Ikuto climbing into a house through a window. She peeked in to see if he was stealing anything but he was just laying on the bed with a cat. She assumed it was his house. Weird boy for not using the door. Strangely the cat seemed to look straight at her as if it could see her. Amu shook it off and continued with her flight.

Amu finished her round before heading back to the park. In the same clump of trees she put her wings away and let the earth see her again. She moved back to the park bench and waited for the sun to wake up the sleepy town she was now staying in.

XXX

Ikuto climbed through his window to his room. He was greeted by his cat named Kitty by his younger sister. (A.N. My cat's name is Kitty! My older brother named her. He's very uncreative.) He snuggled with the cat on his bed not really paying attention to her. She purred as her tail flicked back and forth. She was the only one in his house that loved him without expecting much in return.

Ikuto's thoughts returned to the girl he'd met in the park. It had been too dark to be sure, but he thought her hair had been pink. One thing he was positive about was the fact that she was beautiful. He was going to have a lot of fun with her in the future. He couldn't wait to get her to fall for him.

His cat turned her head and looked directly out the window. Ikuto shrugged off the weird action. She probably saw something fly by. (A.N. LOL!) He scratched her ears again before getting up to shut off his light. He might as well get a few more hours of sleep before he had to get up for school. If he actually went to school.

XXX

Ikuto was being good. He was going to school when he walked by the park to see the girl from the night before still there. She waved to him so he walked over to say hello. He stood stunned by her beauty. The morning light seemed to make her eyes glow just a little bit brighter.

Amu smiled up at him. She knew he was the same boy from the night before. "Good morning."

He just stared at her. Amu felt a little uncomfortable. Was it weird to be so cheerful in the mornings? She wasn't really certain. Angels did sleep much. They gathered energy while just sitting in one place. Amu hadn't moved much after she returned to the bench so she was practically bursting with energy.

Ikuto composed himself and set a smirk upon his face. "Good morning to you too."

Amu smiled when he finally answered. "So where are you off to?"

Ikuto raised and eyebrow and jerked his head in the direction of a building off into the distance. "Well I was being a good boy and going to school but then this hot girl distracted me."

Amu rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "I suppose going to school would be a good idea. I could meet the students and keep a close eye on them that way."

Ikuto kept his eyebrow up. This girl had a knack for saying weird shit. "Yeah whatever, if you want I'll walk with you."

Amu nodded and moved to walk next to him. "I don't know what I'm going to tell them though."

Ikuto had no idea what the girl was talking about. He didn't understand half the words that came out of her mouth. "What do you mean you don't know what you're going to tell them? Just tell them you just moved here so you're enrolling into the school here. They'll have you take an entrance exam and then you'll be put into a class."

Amu walked with a bounce in her step due to the extra amounts of energy flowing through her. It'd be better if she could fly around for a few hours and wear herself out, but Ikuto was there so she couldn't just disappear. "Right I get all that, but I don't exactly have a home address."

Ikuto stopped to look at her. "Are you telling me that after telling me off for being in the park at night you stayed there?"

Amu smiled up at him. "Of course not! I walked around town for a few hours before going back to the park to wait for morning."

Ikuto groaned and slammed his palm into his forehead, causing Amu to wince. "Why didn't you say something last night? I would've let you stay at my place."

Amu shook her head. I don't need a home. I already have one of those, it just isn't here. I need something to tell the school so that I can attend here."

Ikuto rolled his eyes and slung his arm over her shoulders. He smirked when she didn't shrug him off. "You can tell them that you are staying at my house until you find a different place."

Amu smiled up at him. "Thanks Ikuto!"

He couldn't help but smirk back at her. Now all he had to do was convince her to actually come over to his house. He showed her to the front office before heading off to his classes. Just as he walked through the door he realized that he never actually told her where he lived. Ikuto groaned and was about to raise his hand when the door opened to reveal Amu.

She waved at someone before entering the room and handing a slip of paper to the teacher. She smiled at Ikuto when she spotted him. He just stared lazily back at her. The teacher read the note before nodding. Amu took a step forwards and smiled at the students in front of her. "Hello, I'm Hinamori Amu."

The class just stared at her. Ikuto assumed that they had the same reaction that he did this morning. She was beautiful. He glanced around the room to see some people with their mouths open. Amu just blinked as she waited for someone to do something. Ikuto finally stood up from his desk. "Amu you're sitting by me."

Amu nodded and scurried over to the empty desk. "Thanks Ikuto."

He smirked back at her and nodded to the teacher to continue. "So tell me how it went?"

Amu smiled again before launching quietly into her story. "Well I went into the office and told them I wanted to register. I gave them your address and they gave me the test. I finished it and handed it in. The computer told them that I was smart enough for this class. The secretary called the headmaster, who happens to be an old friend of mine; he and I talked for a few minutes before he showed me to the room."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. She was claiming to have registered for school in less than twenty minutes. "How long did it take you to take the test?"

Amu thought it over. "About seven minutes. Why?"

Ikuto just stared at her. No one in this school could take that test in such a short amount of time and still get into the highest level class, except maybe Kairi. "That's amazing."

Amu smiled sheepishly and pointedly turned back to the teacher. Not too long after she and Ikuto stopped talking, the bell rang. Amu took a slip of paper out of her bag and handed it to Ikuto. "Will you show me where my other classes are?"

Ikuto looked down at the paper before smirking up at the girl. "Of course, seeing as all of your classes are with me."

Amu just laughed. "Figures Tsukasa would do something like that after I told him that you were the only person I know."

Ikuto stopped in his tracks. "You really are on first name basis with the headmaster?"

Amu gave him a quizzical look. "I told you earlier that he's an old friend. We're from the same place actually."

Ikuto just shrugged and led her down the hallway. "I suggest you make some friends with a couple of girls."

Amu just smiled her smile and nodded. "Okay Ikuto, if you think that's best."

Ikuto wanted to tell her that he thought it best if she came back to his house and they never left his bedroom again, but that would just scare her off. He wanted her to trust him. "Yeah or else you'll be cornered in the locker room by my fan girls."

Amu stopped smiling as she thought that over. "I wonder if I can use violence to protect myself."

Ikuto could only stare down at her in disbelief. "What do you mean you wonder? You better use violence if some other girl tries to beat you up!"

Amu looked shocked. She didn't realize she'd said that out loud. Ikuto definitely had to think that she was a weirdo now. "I'm not a very violent person. In fact I avoid violence at all costs."

Ikuto just shook his head. "Listen. I'm going to introduce you to my sister. She's going to act all crazy at first because she has a huge brother complex. Don't worry though because she'll be nice to you if I tell her to be."

Amu just smiled her amazing smile up at him. "It's like our positions are reversed and you're the one protecting me!"

Ikuto stopped once more in the hallway and just shook his head as she continued on cheerfully without him. She was nuts! He definitely liked her. He never knew what she was going to say and that kept him on his toes unlike the other boring girls at his school. He caught up to her when she finally noticed his absence and stopped to wait for him. "Just promise me that you'll stay away from the weirdos."

Amu grinned and patted his shoulder. "Sorry buddy, but I can't discriminate!"

.

Morg: I really like how they meet.

Amu: You made me totally awesome!

Ikuto: I'm sort of cool I guess.

Morg: Don't complain! It's only the first chapter.

Amu: Review guys so we can see what happens next!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! I know that I'm updating this one crazy soon but I did write the chapters back to back.

Amu: I get it! That's why you update so fast every time.

Ikuto: No she just types really fast and never seems to have writer's block.

Morg: That's not true. I get writer's block sometimes but a quick game of minesweepers or solitaire always clears it up. Lately I've been playing a lot of FreeCell.

Amu: Whatever! You don't own us.

**~Overprotective~**

Amu stepped to the side just as the fist would have hit her head from behind. She turned to see several angry looking girls before her. "Can I help you?"

They grimaced at her kind words. "Yeah." The leader stepped forwards and flicked her hair. She seemed extremely confident considering they were all in the girl's locker room and in their underwear. "You can stay away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's too beautiful for any one girl."

Amu shrugged her shoulders. "I can't do that. We're friends and I promise nothing more. I'm not interested in dating anyone."

Another girl scoffed. "Every girl is interested in dating Ikuto-sama. You wouldn't be human if you weren't!"

Amu just smiled. "Don't tell anyone my secret!"

The girls stared in awe as she finished dressing and left with a wink. One girl in the back was shorter than the rest. She watched the whole incident go down with a slight smile on her lips. She definitely wanted to meet the new girl.

Amu left the locker room still smiling. She'd managed to get out of that situation without lying or using violence. She was extremely proud of herself. Now all she had to do was get through gym without doing something weird, like jumping too high or running too fast. She still had a lot of energy flowing through her.

Amu spun right before the boy could crash into her. Her senses had alerted her to the potential injury occurring for both of them and managed to avoid it. He came to a stop and turned to smile at her sheepishly. "Sorry about that! My name's Souma Kukai and everyone thinks I have way too much energy."

Amu smiled back at him. "You know what I'm feeling pretty energetic today as well. What do you say we race around the track for a bit?"

Kukai grinned! "You're on! What's your name by the way?"  
Amu tightened her shoelaces. "I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm about to kick your butt!"

The girls that had tried to corner her before exited the locker room to see her laughing and racing against Souma Kukai, the second hottest guy in the school. "That slut!"

The short girl from earlier exited the locker room to see that the new girl was pretty athletic. She moved to the bleachers and sat down to wait for class to start. She watched the girl with interest until the girl suddenly stopped and looked straight at her. The shorter girl pretended to be looking around as if she was bored.

Kukai stopped next to Amu. "Are you okay Hinamori? Was I going too fast for you?"

Amu just smiled. "Not really. Who's that girl over there?"

Kukai followed her finger. "Oh that's Mashiro Rima. She doesn't talk to anyone, but the boys seem to adore her."

Amu nodded before turning back to the grinning boy. "We'll have to go running together sometime. I need to go talk to Rima now though."

Kukai nodded and high fived her before she walked away. Amu saw Ikuto finally get outside with the rest of the class as she walked towards Rima. All of the girls except for her and Rima instantly swarmed around him. Amu just waved as she continued towards the bleachers.

Rima was panicking inside. Was the girl coming over to tell her to stop staring? Had she been caught? She didn't want another person to think of her as being cold, but what else could she do? She didn't want people to know. "Can I help you?"

Amu smiled warmly despite the coldness of the tone. "Hello! I'm Amu! I know you're Rima, let's be friends."  
Rima stared blankly at the girl before huffing. "Whatever."

Amu giggled and moved to sit next to her. "Since we're friends you can tell me anything and I won't keep any secrets that I can tell you from you."

Rima just raised and eyebrow. "I said whatever."

Amu hugged her. Her warning senses were going off. Something about Rima told her that she needed to be watched constantly and although Amu could keep an eye on the girl from a distance, she needed someone to be closer. "I know just the person!"

Rima stared at her. "What are you talking about? What person?"

Amu only smiled and tapped her nose. "It's a surprise! I'll introduce you to him when he gets here."

Rima shrugged her shoulders and turned to look the other way. Amu used this chance to make the call. She pointedly looked skywards and let her mind go where her body could not at the present time.

_Nagi are you home?_

_ Amu? What is it?_

_ Thank goodness! Do you have any special assignments right now?_

_ No, I just got back from one. Everything worked out for him so I wasn't needed anymore._

_ That's great! I have a problem down here though. There's a girl that I just met and my warnings are telling me that she needs someone to watch her closely. You know that I can't do that because I have to watch the whole town. I think she'd like you. Can you come?_

_ Let me check._

_ …_

_ …_

_ They said that it's okay and that she's been showing signs recently. I'll be down tonight._

_ Great! I'll tell Tsukasa that you're coming so you can go to school with me._

_ Tsukasa? Nice work! I haven't seen him in forever!_

_ Yeah I was surprised! See you tonight! I'll be waiting in the park._

_ Okay! See ya!_

"Amu! AMU!"

Amu looked over to see Rima looking slightly worried. It quickly changed to annoyed when Amu finally reacted to having a hand waved in front of her face. "What is it Rima?"

Rima looked at the girl as if she was stupid. "Class is starting. I'll be your partner today since you were spacing out and missed the chance to be with anyone else."

Amu beamed at her. "That'd be great Rima! By the way his name is Nagihiko and you'll meet him tomorrow."

Rima stared after her as she bounded down the bleacher steps. She slowly got to her feet and made her way down to the grass to stand beside Amu. Amu smiled and waved a little toward Ikuto. Rima narrowed her eyes at the playboy. No way was she letting her new friend be taken in by that guy.

Amu glanced back at Rima to see the glare pointed to Ikuto. She'd have to be careful when she was around Rima since she didn't seem to like Ikuto. Amu didn't understand why humans couldn't just get along. They seemed so silly when they fought. "Hey Rima, do you have any plans tonight?"

Rima thought about that question. Chances were that her parents weren't going to be home. "Not really, did you want to come over?'

Amu nodded happily. "I'd love to come see where you live!"

Rima smiled back at her for the first time. "I get picked up after school so be ready when the bell rings."

Amu nodded before they headed to play whatever sport they were playing that day. She did a good job of not overdoing it. She focused on staying at Rima's pace which wasn't very fast. Amu didn't burn off nearly as much energy and she'd been hoping to but she and Rima became better friends.

They talked while they changed back into their clothes after P.E. and headed out into the hallway. Rima said goodbye and headed off for her next class. Amu was about to walk down the hallway and find hers when she felt the presence of someone behind her. It was different than her other warnings. This presence told her that he meant no ill will but only wanted to touch her. Amu let his arms wrap around her and his chin rest against her head. "How was class for you?"

Amu smiled at the sound of Ikuto's voice. She knew it was him before he talked but his question made her happy. "I made a new friend. I'm going over to her house tonight."

Ikuto let her go. "You made friends with Rima? She's so cold to everyone, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. How could someone not like you?"

Amu kept smiling. "Thanks for warning me about the other girls. They tried to tell me to stay away from you. Something about how you're too beautiful to be with just one girl."

Ikuto smirked and started off down the hall. Amu kept up with him easily. "Well, that's what most of them think. I've never had a girlfriend because of that and because my sister is totally crazy. She threatens every girl that gets close to me. I was going to introduce you to her today after school, but I guess not anymore since you'll be going with Rima."

Amu nodded and patted his arm. "Don't worry! I'm not going anywhere. You can introduce me to her tomorrow. I need to be with Rima tonight. That reminds me! I can introduce you to Nagi tomorrow when he gets here!"

Ikuto frowned at that. Some boy was coming that she knew. "Nagi? Who's he?"

Amu just smiled. "Someone special from where I grew up. Tsukasa knows him too so he's going to go to school here."

Ikuto grunted in reply. Someone special huh? Well he'd prove to this guy that Amu was no longer up for grabs since he'd already claimed her. He put his arm around her shoulders as if to prove himself right and they walked to class that way.

XXX

Rima smiled as Amu looked around the large house. She'd never had a friend over before so she was nervous but Amu seemed at ease despite how rich Rima was. "Your house is definitely bigger than Ikuto's."

Rima couldn't help herself. Amu's comment was too funny. For the first time in several years she laughed. Amu giggled with her. "You say the weirdest things Amu."

Amu shrugged. "I say what's on my mind and I try not to take a long time saying it."

Rima giggled again before leading Amu off towards the kitchen. "Let's get a snack."

Amu didn't have to eat but she'd discovered at lunch that human food can be good. "Sure!"

XXX

Amu sat on the same bench as before. She and Rima had a great time and she made Rima laugh some more, but it wasn't enough for the small girl. Amu was a guardian angel for large amounts of people. She couldn't focus on just one girl. She loved Rima like she did every other human, but Rima needed more specific love. Amu could make the girl come to depend on her, but that's not what Rima needed. She needed someone like Nagi to come into her life and make her live it for herself.

Amu stared up at the sky searching for the tell tale sign of an angel's descent. Nagi should be arriving at any moment. His type of angel was different. He didn't have the capacity to watch large amounts of people at the same time. Amu knew how to concentrate so she could be with someone in a conversation but still looking after everyone. Nagi knew how to make people be themselves and that was what Rima needed.

Amu knew he was there but didn't react. Leave it to Ikuto to pop up when she really didn't want him around. If Nagi's secret was exposed then he'd have to wipe Ikuto's memory before returning home. Then Rima would be left alone.

Ikuto smirked as he silently made his way up to Amu. He figured she'd be in the park at this hour considering that she'd told him she didn't have a house. He was coming to ask her if she wanted to crash at his place. "Hey Amu."

Amu turned her head to see Ikuto without taking her eyes off the sky. "Hey Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

Ikuto kept his hands in his pockets as he took a seat next to her and stared up at the sky like she was. "I figured you'd be here since you don't have anywhere else to go. Do you want to crash at my place?"

Amu looked at him from the corner of her eye. She wasn't getting any bad vibes from him. "I can't tonight. Nagi's going to be here any minute. You should go and I'll introduce you tomorrow."

Ikuto shook his head. "Naw, I'd rather wait with you."

Amu smiled as she still searched the skies. Hopefully Nagi wouldn't land in too open of a place. "Suit yourself."

Ikuto smirked. She gave in so easily. "Look Amu a shooting star. That means you should make a wish. They're supposed to be good luck."

Amu scoffed. "Yeah, good luck for a human but horrible for the star."

Ikuto gave her a weird look. "What the hell does that mean?"

Amu smiled in return. "Nagi's here!"

Ikuto looked around the dark park and sure enough a figure was making their way towards them. He stood up from the bench just incase it wasn't who she thought it was he had to defend them.

Amu got up too and rushed to the figure. The person caught her in their arms and spun her around. "Nagi!"

Nagi put Amu down and nodded towards Ikuto. "I didn't know you were waiting with someone else. Kind of gave me a heart attack when I suddenly had to change course."

Amu hugged him again. "I'm sorry he just showed up. Nagi this is Ikuto. Ikuto this is Nagi."

Ikuto shook the hand that was offered to him. He didn't like the way Amu had said he just showed up. She could have been a bit more considerate. "Yo."

Nagi smiled in return. "It's nice to meet you. Amu and I are good friends so I'm glad you insisted on watching over her since this isn't exactly the best place for a girl at night."

Ikuto smirked in return. He might actually like this kid. "Yeah well she isn't the brightest."

Nagi laughed knowing that that wasn't true at all. Amu was one of the smartest angels in existence. She could probably take care of a large city without worry, but that incident stuck her here. "She can be dense."

Amu pouted and stuck out her tongue at the two boys. "We should go Nagi so I can show you where to go. Go home Ikuto and stay out of trouble."

It was Ikuto's turn to pout. "I already told you what it would take to make me be good."

Amu laughed and patted his arm with affection. "No can do mister. See ya tomorrow in school!"

Nagi's face held a quizzical look so Amu waited until she was certain that Ikuto wasn't following them. "I met him when I got here last night. He was sleeping in the park and woke up after I put my wings away. He took me to school this morning and I met Tsukasa. He told me that he was going to be naughty until I gave him a kiss."

Nagi ran his fingers through his long hair. "Amu you better be careful with him. He seems attached to you already."

Amu rolled her eyes and hooked her arms with him. "Love between humans and an angel are forbidden. You know the consequences of being intimate with one. Not just anyone should get to be immortal. Anyways, this is Rima's house."

Nagi stared in wonder. "It's so big! The last person I watched lived in a shack, but that just tells you that anyone can have this problem. Did you spend time with her?"

Amu nodded. "Yeah I did today after school. She loves comedy and her parents aren't very supportive. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only friend she has and she still treats me kind of cold so don't let her personality push you away."

Nagi nodded as they walked around the outside of Rima's estate. "I won't, besides it's my job now to know her. Nothing she does to me can make me leave her side."

"Good because that's exactly what she needs. Make her laugh and smile because she doesn't do it often but when she does it's beautiful."

Amu showed Nagi around the town. They flew at a good height and didn't bother with becoming invisible since there was no moon to reveal them. Nagi updated her on the goings on of their home. She hadn't been gone long, but that didn't mean that a lot couldn't happen.

They landed in the park and put their wings away. Amu sat on her bench and Nagi moved to sit next to her. "So Tsukasa runs the school?"

Amu nodded. "Yeah is a guardian of knowledge so that makes sense, but I didn't know it was this town. I think I'm getting lucky with this assignment considering I get Tsukasa and you for partners."

Nagi laughed and ruffled up her hair. "Yeah you are always pretty lucky."

Amu was about to reply when her warning senses went off. Something bad was happening in her town. She knew right then that a girl was being struck and it was going to turn into rape if Amu didn't do something. "Sorry Nagi but duty calls. Just wait here."

Nagi nodded but Amu was already gone. She flew through the air faster than lighting to where the girl was. She landed in the alley way and pulled her sword of fire from thin air. She didn't bother to put away her wings as she moved towards where the guy had the young girl pinned to the wall. Amu let her voice become more than powerful as she spoke. "**You will release the girl at once.**"

The man dropped the girl he was holding and turned around in horror. Amu was a sight to behold. As if the sword in her hand wasn't frightening enough, her hair blew back from her face as if there was a strong wind blowing and her wings towered over them all. "**Humans such as you should pay for all eternity for the suffering you inflict. Repent your ways and live a good life.**"

The man screamed as Amu swung her sword. The fire pierced the evil in his heart and cleansed him. He instantly passed out but was still alive. The sword hadn't hurt him and he wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. He'd live a good live from now on.

Amu sheathed her sword and approached the girl. She was shivering due to the fact that her clothes were torn and she was exposed. She stared at Amu with large eyes. "T-th-thanks."

Amu nodded as she knelt down beside her. "Tell me human where you live."

The girl shook in fear. She didn't understand what was happening anymore. "I-I d-d-don't-t r-rem-member-r."

Amu understood her despite her stuttering. In a more gentle voice she asked again. "Tell me child, what is your name?"

The girl suddenly jumped into Amu's arms and began crying. Amu comforted the human and wrapped her wings around them both. She could feel more than just the pain of tonight ripping through the girl. She decided not to erase her memories. This girl would benefit from the knowledge of what Amu was and as long as she didn't tell anyone then Amu was free to let her know.

The girl settled down and looked at the wings around them in awe. She clutched Amu's shirt before reaching up to touch the glossy feathers. "They're pink."

Amu smiled down at the girl. "Yes they are. It feels good when you stroke them. Tell me your name?"

The girl looked up at her and smiled for the first time. "Hoshina Utau or Tsukiyomi Utau, whichever you prefer."

Amu stared down at the girl in her arms. "Do you live with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

The girl nodded with her eyes wide. "What is your name?"

Amu smiled and leaned down until the noses were touching. (A.N. She isn't putting the moves of Utau! She's a fricken guardian angel for Pete's sake!) "You must never tell anyone of my secret no matter who they are." The girl nodded so Amu told her. "My name is Hinamori Amu. It is nice to finally meet you Utau, your brother speaks kindly of you."

Utau gasped but didn't let go of Amu. Amu leaned back again so they were no longer touching nose to nose. Utau blinked a few times. "Does Ikuto know?"

Amu shook her head. "No you are the only human that I have exposed myself to. Ikuto thinks of me as a weird and crazy girl that keeps him from being bored. I don't mind him in the slightest."

Utau's face turned serious. "If you try to put the moves on him then you'll be sorry. I don't care if we are related, someday he will realize that the love I have for him is the purest of all the love anyone can hold. He'll love me back I just know it!"

Amu laughed and cuddled Utau to her. "You have nothing to fear from me human. Angels are not allowed to love one human more than another. Your brother cannot have me and I cannot have him."

Utau pushed away again and glared up at her. "Does this mean you want him?"

Amu laughed and Utau was dazed by the beauty of it. "Not in the slightest child. I'm a guardian angel sent to protect this town. I have too much to do to get involved with a human boy. Ikuto is a friend that helped me out and nothing more."

Utau nodded as if she finally understood. "Okay I guess. You and I are friends now right? You're not going to wipe my memory or make me disappear now that I know?"

Amu smiled and slowly folded her wings back behind her. "You may keep your memories as long as you don't tell my secret. If you do, I'll be forced to leave and you will remember nothing." Amu got to her feet and offered her hand to Utau. "Come with me and I'll take you home. Do you remember where it is now?"

Utau nodded her head and took the angel's hand. "Are you going to fly me there?"

Amu laughed but put her wings away in response. She no longer seemed threatening or awesome. She actually looked like a normal girl. "Not tonight. Maybe another time I can show what it's like to be a bird. Tonight, let's get you home. I will stay with you until morning."

Utau nodded and hooked her arm through Amu's. She was still trembling because of what had happened to her and her clothes didn't look the best. Amu pulled off her over shirt and put it on Utau. "Thanks." Amu nodded and they skirted around the man that was no longer evil. "What's going to happen to him?"

Amu looked back at the unconscious man snoring on the ground. "I have purified his soul. He will wake tomorrow without any memory of tonight and he'll leave this town to live a better life in another."

Utau nodded but shivered all the same. "Why did you give me your shirt if it leaves you in that little tank top?"

Amu looked down at herself before imagining clothes onto her body. "Is that better?"

Utau just stared at her. "I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"

Amu giggled and supported Utau as they walked down the street. She needed to let Nagi know that she wasn't returning, but Utau couldn't know about him as well unless Nagi wanted her to. They walked up the path to Utau's front door and Amu was about to knock when the door was thrown open.

Ikuto stood just inside about to leave when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him. "Utau! I got worried and was going out to look for you. Amu?"

Amu smiled and helped Utau through the door and past a confounded Ikuto. "I found her while walking around town and helped her out of a delicate situation. Don't worry she just needs to rest. Show me where your room is Utau."

Utau nodded and pulled Amu towards the stairs. Ikuto appeared at her side and scooped her off her feet. Utau smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Ikuto groaned. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just helping you out because you're hurt and you're my sister."

Utau pouted but snuggled up to him none the less. Ikuto led the way to her room and Amu opened the door for him. He put Utau down on her bed and turned towards the pinkette. "Alright what kind of situation did you help her out of? Her clothes are torn and I know that's the shirt you were wearing earlier today."

Utau groaned and turned onto her side. Amu caught a glimpse of several bruises and small cuts. She knew that Utau didn't want to tell him. "Not to worry Ikuto. I took care of the man that tried to rape her. Don't go after him because I'll have to stop you if you try to hurt him. He won't be doing anything like this again for the rest of his life. You just have to trust me. Now get out so I can take care of your sister."

Ikuto moved numbly out the door. Before Amu shut it he managed to speak. "You saved my sister from being raped? How could you possibly do that? You're so small and delicate."

Amu laughed and patted his cheek. "Only sometimes Ikuto, only sometimes. Will you do me a favor and let Nagi know that I won't be returning to the park tonight so he can just go on without me. I'll see him tomorrow."

Ikuto nodded and then smirked. "Does that mean you'll be staying at my house tonight?"

Amu nodded. "Yes I am. I'm not leaving Utau so unless you want to sleep with both of us you better not get any ideas."

Ikuto groaned but playfully pouted as he left. Amu turned back to Utau who was once again crying into her pillows. Amu lifted her from the bed and cuddled her into her lap. "Don't worry Utau. Angels don't need sleep. I will stand guard over you tonight. Dream sweet dreams."

Utau smiled through her tears. "Thank you Amu. Wi-will you take out your wings again?"

Amu smiled and did as she was asked. She surrounded herself and Utau with her glossy pink feathers. "Sweet dreams child."

.

Morg: Aww! Amu is so nice.

Amu: You make me seem kinda weird.

Ikuto: Yeah she's all high and mighty when her wings are out.

Morg: It's more for Utau's sake than anything. Amu just knows how to treat certain people to make them happy. Utau isn't happy with her boring life so Amu is giving her a magical side to it and laying it on super thick.

Amu: As long as that's the reason then I guess it's okay.

Ikuto: This is an Amuto right?

Morg: Yes…

Ikuto: So get us together already!

Amu: Not yet stupid! We're friends, isn't that enough?

Ikuto: Not even!

Morg: Just review guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! First things first, Mi-chan I would love to be your Amuto angel.

Ikuto: You're so weird!

Amu: And your not?

Morg: Don't fight guys. It's not nice.

Ikuto: Whatever. Don't tell me what to do.

Amu: Yeah you don't own us!

**~Overprotective~**

Amu was lucky that she had her angel senses to warn her. Ikuto opened the door earlier than the guardian angel was expecting. She still had her wings out. Good thing for her that she could put them away faster than the door could open.

"Good morning Amu."

Amu smiled over at the sort of happy looking Ikuto standing in the doorway. He didn't say anything after that. She felt a little uneasy with him just staring at her. She had not idea what he was thinking. "Good morning Ikuto. How did you sleep?"

Ikuto didn't respond as he continued to stare at her. After a few moments he shook his head while closing his eyes. "Sorry, but it looks like you haven't slept at all."

Amu gently closed her eyes as she smiled before looking down at the sleeping Utau still in her lap. "No, not tonight. Utau needed sleep more than me."

Ikuto was very close to losing his cool. Amu could feel the tension building as he just stared at her again. "How is it that you don't even look tired? I mean I can tell that you haven't slept because of the way you're sitting and I know Utau wouldn't have let you go. You just look as energetic as usual though."

Amu nodded as she stroked the blonde's head. "I can't just tell you all of my secrets Ikuto. Where would the fun be in that? Especially for you."

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at that. "Fine if its secrets you want me to discover then uncover them I will."

The door shut once more as he left the room. Amu pulled out her wings and decided that it was time to wake Utau for a new day.

XXX

Meeting Nagi in front of the school at the exact time Rima was to arrive was difficult for Amu that morning. She had both Utau and Ikuto wanting to walk to school with her. Ikuto understood why his sister suddenly loved the girl because Amu had saved her, but Utau was being even clingier than lately and it wasn't to him. He thought for sure that Amu's hand was going to fall off considering how hard Utau was latched onto it. Despite trying several times to come between his sister and his love interest, Ikuto couldn't succeed.

The long haired boy showed up right as the limo stopped in front of the school. Amu had had fun the day before riding in said car for the first time. Rima had smiled at her excitement. Now the short blonde looked as if she didn't have a care in the world, but Amu saw through that and she knew that Nagi could as well.

Amu waved enthusiastically to the girl with her open hand. "Good morning Rima!"

The shorter girl gave Amu a weird look while taking in the fact that she was walking with the Tsukiyomi siblings while holding hands with Utau. Amu didn't seem fazed in the slightest by her situation. "Good morning."

With a wave of her hand, Amu motioned Nagi over to meet her new found friend. "Rima this is Nagihiko. Do you remember me telling you that you'd meet him today? He just arrived last night."

Ikuto scoffed a little at her enthusiasm to introduce the purpled headed dude. He wanted Amu for himself and he wasn't getting that if she kept making so many friends. "Come _Amu_ we don't want to be late for school."

Amu smiled her bright smile up at him. "Don't worry about me Ikuto. I have to take Nagi to the office so he can talk to Tsukasa. I'll see you in class later."

Ikuto frowned and walked away. Utau stared after her brother before looking back at her savior. "You know I think he may actually like you."

Amu tilted her head a little before shaking it. "I don't pick that up from him. He's a little jealous yes, but it isn't love."

Utau only nodded. She knew better than to argue with an angel. "I should get to class too. Will I see you after school?"

Amu nodded quickly. "I'll be waiting for you! We can walk to your house together if you want."

Utau smiled sweetly before hugging Amu and running off. Rima scoffed from behind her. "So why did you want me to meet this guy?"

Amu watched her jerk her thumb in Nagi's direction. "He and I grew up together. I figured he'd make a great friend for you as well. You don't have to be so mean about it."

The shorter girl flicked her hair back behind her shoulder as she studied the taller boy. "You don't seem so bad I guess. So Amu why were you holding hands with Utau?"

Amu grabbed Rima's hand and started to drag her inside with Nagi quietly following them. "I saved her from being raped yesterday so she's a little clingy. I'm perfectly okay with that. I like Utau very much."

Rima would've frozen in her tracks if Amu hadn't been pulling her along. "You did what? But you left so late last night. Didn't you go straight home?"

The pink haired angel laughed. "I went to meet Nagi and while I was with him I heard what was happening and saved Utau. I ended up spending the night at Utau's house because of it. Oh that reminds me. Did Ikuto give you my message last night?"

Rima was about to answer when Nagi beat her to it. "Yes, he showed up at the park and let me know so that I could go."

Good thing the question hadn't actually been for her since Rima had had no idea what Amu was talking about. The blonde wasn't about to admit it, but she'd become quite fond of Amu within a day and wasn't too keen on sharing her with just anyone.

Oblivious to Rima's thoughts, Amu let go of her hand. "Sorry Rima, but Nagi and I have to go meet with Tsukasa. See you later in class!"

Nagi and Amu traded smiles as Rima walked off. "I think I might like this new assignment. You didn't tell me she was so cute. I wish you could've gone with me last night since you'd already been in her home. I had a difficult time finding my way around. Lucky for me I was invisible."

Amu patted his arm affectionately. "Sorry, but duty calls. Let's go see Tsukasa before we get into trouble."

She led the other angel down the hall towards the headmaster's office. She knew that Tsukasa would be in there so they wouldn't have to wait to speak to him. The secretary barely had time to pick up the phone before Tsukasa himself burst out of his office to greet Nagi.

The taller, lanky blond smiled warmly at the two student angels in front of him. "I never would have guessed we'd be in this situation some day. I'm glad we are! Come in my office so we can talk!"

Amu and Nagi grinned in return as they went in and shut the door. "Great to see you again Tsukasa. It's been years since you've been to the heaven side of this universe."

The tall man beamed at the shorter one. "Nagi you've grown so much! I remember when you first got your wings. Now look at you! Saving one suicidal human at a time."

Nagi rolled his eyes before taking a seat in one of the open chairs in the headmaster's office. "Yep, that's me. Make me a student so I can save one of yours."

Tsukasa waved his hands through the air in excitement. "I've already done that! Amu! What's this I hear about some pink feathered guardian saving a girl from being raped?"

Amu sat down as well. "You know that I can't not help. Utau needed me so I was there."

Tsukasa nodded before placing his chin into his palm. "Was it wise to let her keep the memory?"

Nagi's mouth dropped. "You didn't erase it? Is that why she was clinging to you? Amu! If she knows what you are then she'll be able to put two and two together about me!"

Amu rolled her eyes without letting her smile falter. Leave it to lease two to be more worried about the little things. "Chill guys. She needed to know that I'm here to protect her. If she breathes a word to anyone her memories will be instantly wiped along with that person's. I'm not about to expose us all or anything."

Tsukasa looked convinced but Nagi didn't. "I'm not saying that we can't trust Utau, but if she figures it out and lets something slip to Rima then everything that I'm about to work for will be ruined."

Amu waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "You don't have to worry. They aren't friends and Utau knows that if she spills the beans then she loses me and that is the last thing she wants right now."

His purple head nodded to her once as Nagi admitted his defeat. He knew that Amu was too smart to not do the right thing. She was one of the brightest after all. "So what's the next step?"

Tsukasa grinned albeit a little evilly at that. "You'll be placed into all of Rima-chan's classes so that you can keep a constant watch on her. Trust me when I say be yourself and don't let her intimidate you. She's used to pushing people around so let her do so to you a little, but know when not to back down. Always, always, always have a smile on your face when you're with her unless it's absolutely necessary for you to not have one."

Nagi grumbled a little and crossed his arms. "You going to do your job or mine?"

Amu couldn't help but burst out laughing. Sure she'd had her wings out all night and that took a little energy up while she was on earth, but she'd sat so still that she was once again overflowing. She needed to do something and fast. "Sorry guys. Long night of sitting still."  
They nodded in understanding. "Amu I already spoke to your teachers and told them that sometimes you would need to leave class without an explanation and that they should just allow you to do so. I figured it'd be easier that way rather than you coming up with an excuse every time."

Amu beamed at him. "I'd just tell them the truth. It'd be more farfetched than a lie but I do not like lying."

Tsukasa traded looks with Nagi. They both knew that the pink haired girl was almost incapable of telling a lie. That was one of her many traits that made her perfect to be a guardian angel. "Well get to class you two. I still expect you to be good students despite your positions."

Nagi grumbled again as he got up to leave the office. Tsukasa waited with the door open but shut it quick before Amu could leave. "I want to warn you about Ikuto. He may have sent the last angel running but that wasn't because he was being difficult. He wasn't actually causing problems. She wanted him. More than an angel should, so I told her that she needed to leave. He doesn't know and I intend to keep it that way. You seem to be friends with him already so I'm certain that we won't have the same problem. A girl was murdered in this town last year because that angel was too transfixed on watching Ikuto rather than the rest of the town. I know you won't make the same mistake, but we learn from the past whether it is ours or someone else's."

Amu bowed to him as he opened the door. "I understand. Thank you for caring about me." Amu was about to say something else when she felt a jolt of pain run through her body. Something bad was happening to someone somewhere. "I've got to go!"

Amu raced past Nagi without a word as she basically flew down the corridors. How lucky was she that the injury occurred in her school? Amu stopped outside of a classroom to see a boy with red hair on the floor. The teacher and the students stood around him in a circle. Amu recognized him instantly. It was Kukai. The boy she'd ran with the day before.

Amu didn't think as she whipped the door open and raced into the room. His life was in danger and she wasn't about to let him lose it. She caught sight of one relieved face as they saw her. Utau happened to be in the same class.  
"Back up!" Amu commanded. The class did as they were told. The teacher didn't look like she wanted to listen since the command came from a student, but Utau grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What happened to him Utau?"

Utau instantly dropped to her knees next to Amu, who was cradling Kukai's head in her lap as she probed him with her mind to find the reason for his distress. "He was grinning one moment and the next clutching his chest."

Amu nodded. "Pain, I feel so much pain." She ran her hands over his muscled chest without thinking a second thought about it. Utau's cheeks were red enough for the both of them. "I need your help Utau. Do you want to help me save his life?"

Utau nodded with a determined look in her eyes. "I will Amu-sama."

Amu shook her head. "Don't call me that. We're friends. I need you to grab a pen from your desk. His lung collapsed so I need to release the extra air in his chest so he can breathe again. Then we'll take him to the nurse's office so she can patch him up right."

Utau nodded with wide eyes as she pulled a pen out of her hair. She tried to hand it to Amu but Amu wouldn't take it. Her hands were busy finding the correct spot for Utau to puncture his skin. She found the right ribs and pulled the slightly apart. "Okay Utau now stab him right between my fingers. Make sure you bring the pen down hard so it actually goes in him."

Utau stared at the guardian angel. "I don't think I can do this."

Amu smiled gently at her. "You have to or else he'll die. Look at me Utau. Where's that strong girl I saved last night? She was a fearsome thing to behold because even after being in a terrible situation she had the courage to smile. Don't let this boy never get his chance to smile again."

Utau nodded and raised the pen above her head. She stared at his face and remembered all the times he'd smiled at her for no reason. This boy was special to her because he gave his kindness to her freely. The pen came down and pierced his chest exactly where Amu wanted it to. The pen was removed and Amu used its cap to keep the hole open so the air would leave. The boy in her lap started to breath again, even if it was a little shaky.

Her hands felt his forehead and chest as she felt his pain diminishing. His danger wasn't over yet. She needed to get him out of the classroom and away from prying eyes so that she could properly fix his lung. "Help me carry him now."

Amu could have done it on her own, but she wanted Utau to go with her. Together they lifted the lifeless boy from the ground and out of the classroom. The teacher didn't have a chance to comment because at that moment Tsukasa entered the room and commanded that they get back to class.

The nurse's station was empty when Amu and Utau reached it with the unconscious Kukai. They put him on a bed and Amu immediately began to heal his lung so that he would live. Her eyes began to glow as she studied his body. His chest became see-through for her and she caught sight of the problem. On of his ribs had been previously broken, causing a shard of the bone to slowly penetrate the soft tissue of his lungs.

Utau watched in awe as Amu's fingers entered the unconscious boy's chest without breaking the skin. They came out a second later holding something in between her fingers. Her empty hand began to glow of the boy's chest. "I got the cause of the problem and already fixed it. He should wake up in a few minutes. You should be here when he does to explain what happened."

Utau nodded as Amu told her what to say. Just before the boy woke up, Amu left with a smile on her face and the shard of his rib in her hand. She skipped off down the hall to show Tsukasa and Nagi her prize.

Utau stared down at the boys face as his eyes slowly began to open. "Utau?"

She inhaled sharply at the huge grin he gave her before rubbing his head. "Are you alright now Kukai?"

Kukai tried to sit up and moaned. His hand found the hole in his chest that was bandaged up but still slightly bleeding. "What happened to me? All I remember is looking at you and not being able to breathe. Suddenly everything went dark."

Utau smiled and made him lie still. "Your lung collapsed. Another student came in to see you fall and she knew instantly what was wrong. I had to stab a pen through your chest to release the air so that you could breathe. We brought you here but she had to leave. She told me that your lung would be okay now and that she took care of the problem. I don't know exactly what she did, but I believe her. You're supposed to take it easy until your chest heals though."

Kukai just stared up at her. This girl that he had admired for so long had helped to save his life. "I don't even know how to begin to thank you."

Utau blushed a deep red at that. She didn't know why that made her heart skip a beat, but she enjoyed the feeling nonetheless. "I don't need any thanks as long as you keep smiling."

Kukai couldn't help but grin at that. "Let me take you out as a thank you. I promise to smile the entire time."

Now her ears were beat red as well. She was about to respond when the door opened to reveal Ikuto. "Dude what happened to you and why are you hitting on my sister while she's taking care of you?"

It was Kukai's turn to blush. "I fainted and she revived me. I was just asking her out and you ruined it! Besides I didn't know she was your sister."

Ikuto stared down at the man he considered one of his good friends. "I don't tell people because they'd treat her differently because she openly shows how much she loves me and we're siblings."

Kukai just grinned at him. "Doesn't mean I won't snatch her up."

Utau's face had gone from dark red to almost maroon. She had no idea that that was the reason that Ikuto demanded to keep their relationship a secret. She also didn't know that the boy she watched and wanted to smile at her was smiling only for her. "When your chest is better, you can take me out."

Both boys watched Utau leave the room. To say that they were shocked wouldn't even begin to cover the emotions inside of them. "Dude if you really make my sister fall for you and get her off my back you'll become an even better friend."

Kukai started to chuckle but stopped because it hurt his chest. "She stabbed me with a pen today and I asked her out. I guess the fact that she and her friend saved my life can make a man bolder."

Ikuto took a seat next to him with a confused face. "What do you mean she stabbed you with a pen and she and her friend saved your life? I thought you just fainted."

Kukai grinned before launching into his story. The fact that he had no idea who the mysterious girl was that had helped him didn't faze him in the slightest. He was more than willing to give all his gratitude to Utau. "I woke up with her worrying over me while I had a hole in my chest from her pen. She told me that her friend fixed my lung so I'll be fine, but I don't know how she could've done that. I mean there aren't any girls that go to this school that are that smart."

Ikuto thought for only a second before it dawned on him. Utau only had one real friend in their school and she'd made that friendship the night before. He knew exactly who was smart enough to save Kukai's life. Then some of the things she'd said to him before made a lot more sense. He wasn't sure who the pinkette was, but she was in their town to protect them and she intended to protect them all no matter who they were. There was only one person that Ikuto could think of to ask for information about Amu. At least she was the only one that would willingly give him information considering her brother complex.

.

Morg: How was it?

Ikuto: Am I starting to figure some things out?

Amu: I don't know. I think I'm prepared to stop you.

Ikuto: I doubt that.

Morg: He has a point considering that this is an Amuto story.

Amu: Well then I guess you should just review.

Ikuto: Don't be angry because I love you Kitten.

Amu: Don't call me that.

Ikuto: Review so I can figure out all my Kitten's naughty little secrets!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! Sorry guys for taking so long to update this story!

Ikuto: Whatever! You are not.

Morg: Okay well, I don't feel guilty, but I do feel sort of bad for not updating.

Amu: I'm sure you were doing something important.

Morg: Nope. Basically I was just avoiding fanfiction for a while. No worries though because I'm back.

Ikuto: We'll see how long this lasts.

Amu: It doesn't matter because she doesn't own us!

**~Overprotective~**

Ikuto couldn't believe it. His own sister had betrayed him. He wanted to be the one to walk with Amu after school but come time for that final bell to ring he found that his sister had already left with said girl. It did make sense that his sister would try to keep them apart considering that is what she did with every girl that ever entered Ikuto's life.

After walking Kukai home to make sure that he actually got all the way there, Ikuto headed for his house. Part of him was hoping that Amu would still be there just so he could talk to her a little more but the other part of him was hoping she wasn't so that he could talk to Utau. He didn't know if he should feel lucky or not when he arrived home to find just his sister.

Utau was humming to herself while she was making a light after school snack. Ikuto tried to act nonchalant as he meandered into the kitchen and got a glass of milk. "So do you want to tell me what happened to my best friend today?"

Without missing a note in her song, Utau finished making her snack while giving Ikuto a quizzical look. She wasn't about to just tell him Amu's secret so if he wanted to know anything about her new best friend, he'd have to try harder.

Ikuto rolled his eyes as he took a drink. "You and I both know what I'm talking about. I know that it was Amu that helped him. I also know that you were there. Tell me everything."

Utau stared at his face. Before she'd get lost in her thoughts about how badly she wanted those eyes to look at her with love like she'd never known before. She'd wanted his love and attention. Now, however, she saw a stuck up brat. Her older brother wasn't what she'd always pretended he was. In that moment she realized that she no longer wanted him to be with her. Sure she'd still scare off the weird chicks that liked to send him little black, curly hairs in love letters, but she no longer wanted to have him for herself. A certain boy with a very lovable smile kept popping into her head.

Ikuto waited patiently. He was used to Utau staring at him, but something was different in her look. Usually she just admired him, but today she actually seemed to be looking at him. This made Ikuto very uncomfortable but hopeful at the same time. He wanted her to realize that he wasn't good enough for her and that she should go after some guy that would really love her. "Utau?"

Her mind snapped back to the present. "You're off the hook. Go out with whomever you want, but you leave Amu alone. By the way, she is way out of your league."

Ikuto stared after his sister as she walked out of the kitchen. Should he be celebrating? Maybe his sister liked Kukai a lot more than he'd figured. Despite that fact, what did she mean that Amu was out of his league? No girl was out of Tsukiyomi Ikuto's league. If anything he was too good for most girls. The only way a girl would be too good was if they were angel from heaven above and he still doubted that he couldn't get even the most beautiful to fall in love with him. Aphrodite herself would drop to her knees at the sight of his smile. Luckily Amu wasn't a goddess or an angel. He didn't have to worry about trying so hard, at least that's what he thought.

XXX

Amu waved as Utau ran towards her. They were meeting at the park now that it was growing dark so that Amu could show her new found confident what it felt like to fly. Utau was beyond excited. She trusted Amu completely.

"What do you want to do until it's finally dark?"

Utau smiled as she sat down on the bench next to the pinkette. "How about we just sit here together and talk? Kukai asked me out today after he woke up. I said yes. Ikuto asked me what happened and he is figuring that you had something to do with it. I told him that I no longer loved him any more than a brother. I ate a snack, listened to some music, did my homework and then came to meet you."

Amu stared at the girl. "You had a busy afternoon! I'm glad for you and Kukai I don't care one way or the other about the Ikuto thing and what did you eat for your snack?"

Utau giggled. "I'm pretty excited about Kukai too. He always smiles at me. His smile is beautiful too. Ikuto was dumbfounded when I told him and probably also because I told him that you were out of his league. For my snack I had a small salad."

"So this is what it's like having 'girl talk'?"

"You've never had a friend that was a girl before?"

Amu sighed before she looked up at the sky. "For an angel, I'm not that old. I have only been assigned one town before coming here and I was taken from there since some people saw me. What can I say? I wanted to save them all from an earthquake and the only way to do so without losing every drop of my energy was to do all the saving without turning myself invisible. My superiors understood the reason, but I still broke the rules. You're different because your knowledge of me existing will benefit your well being. Those other people didn't need to know about my secret in order to live a happier life. Anyways, I was too worried about it being my first job to get to know any of the humans that I was protecting. This time I'm trying a different approach. I'm going to be involved in the community, but no can find out about me."

With a nod of her head, Utau took in all of the information Amu was offering. "That sounds like a tough job. Are you still guarding people right now even though you're with me?"

Her laugh sounded like the tinkling of a bell. "You don't have to worry. Even for an angel I'm considered a genius because I have the ability to multitask. I can concentrate on what you are doing and saying while simultaneously watching everyone in the town, not to mention I have incredibly enhanced senses that tell me when someone is in danger or injured. That's how I found you. I was busy talking with the new boy Nagi when I suddenly felt you being hurt. I knew exactly where you were so I hurried to your side."

"It felt like you came out of nowhere." Utau held onto Amu's hand as she remembered the night she had not too long ago. "I thought for sure that my life was going to end. The only reason I was out was because Ikuto told me he wanted to introduce me to the new girl and that he'd become friends with her. I pouted and ran away in anger because I didn't want him to like anyone else. I know now that that was a stupid plan. Granted he did almost come out to look for me when we showed up, but if you hadn't been here then I would've been dead long before he would've found me."

Amu ran one of her hands through Utau's blonde pigtail. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here to look after you until you no longer wish for me to be around."

Utau squeezed the hand she was holding once more before releasing it. "I doubt that day will ever come."

Smiling, Amu stood up from the bench. "If you want to get home without worrying Ikuto too much we should get going. Are you ready to fly?"

Utau nodded while standing in a hurry. "I've always wanted to be a bird."

Amu stood in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No you're not a bird. If anything you are like a butterfly. You're beautiful, majestic and fragile. You take paths that lead all over the place but you still end up in some of the most beautiful places despite which way the winds blows you. I just hope that the man that finally catches this beautiful butterfly will treat her well."

Tears flowed down Utau's cheeks by the time Amu finished speaking. She couldn't believe how amazing that analogy worked for her. She agreed one hundred percent. "This little butterfly is tougher than she looks. I won't let any man handle me roughly again."

Amu smiled before taking Utau into her arms and spreading her wings. "Let me make your flight tonight a little easier."

XXX

"I don't understand why you suddenly left class yesterday?"

Amu stared at Ikuto without dropping her smile. "I told you already that something happened and I had to go take care of it. The teacher doesn't have a problem with it so why do you?"

Ikuto couldn't help but be amazed at the politeness of her speech regardless of the fact that he knew that he was annoying her beyond anyone else's patience. Any other girl would've gotten fed up and walked away from him long before now. Amu just smiled sweetly and waited for him to stop on his own. "It's not that I have a problem with it, I just want to know where you went."

Without letting her smile fade, Amu tilted her head. She couldn't lie. She hated lying so she wouldn't do it, but she couldn't just tell him either. "Someone needed my help so I helped them. I'm not going to get into any trouble so don't worry so much about me. It's my job to worry about you."

Ikuto sighed and finished his lunch so they could head to their next class. "I bet you'd tell Utau."

Amu thought it over for a moment before smiling up at the taller boy. "You're right. I think I will tell Utau. I'm so glad that I have someone to talk to."

Ikuto couldn't believe his ears. He wanted to be the person that Amu went to when she needed someone to share her secrets. Instead she was going to his sister. Ikuto didn't want that at all. He wasn't about to accept it either. He turned in his seat to say something more to Amu about it, but her eyes showed that she was no longer focusing on him. Suddenly she jumped up from her chair and sprinted from the classroom with Ikuto on her heels.

"Amu! Amu wait! Where are you going?"

Amu didn't have time to wait. She couldn't let another moment pass her by. There was a fire downtown in an apartment building and there were small children there. She needed to already be amongst the blaze, but Ikuto was too close behind her. He'd see her if she sprouted her wings now and took off. Amu didn't hesitate when she sent a silent alert to Tsukasa. Someone needed to head Ikuto off so Amu could get away. Tsukasa's presence could be felt heading her direction. Amu veered around a corner in time for Tsukasa to miss actually seeing her but in time to catch Ikuto running through the halls.

"Ikuto! What are you doing out of class? Stop running through the hallways right now. If you aren't going to be in class then maybe you should go to detention instead."

Amu smiled to herself as she made her way out onto the roof and jumped over the edge. Her wings caught her at the same time she became invisible. Her wings carried her off towards where black smoke was billowing into the sky. The fire was bad but the department was already there. This situation was different than her saving Utau or Kukai. This had many other people involved. Amu would have to stay invisible until it was over.

She landed on the sagging roof before running in through the door to find the people she knew where still inside. Sending a silent urge to a particular fireman to find the three children in the smoke, Amu waited with them. The man emerged from the dense smoke to see several children. Somehow he managed to carry them all out without dropping them. If Amu hadn't been invisible, the man would have seen that she was keeping her hands on the children to make them lighter for him.

After she knew that they were safe, Amu ran back into the building to find the other people she knew were still trapped inside. The fire was neither hot nor dangerous to her. She walked through the flames as if they weren't there. In a different apartment she found a woman that was four months pregnant. She'd collapsed due to the stress on her body. Amu cradled her head and found a nearby fireman to direct towards the woman. She was saved easily.

Amu knew that there were still two people left in the building. They were towards the top. They were an elderly couple. They were still conscious, but they were too old to make it out of the building on their own. Amu sent a plea to the youngest, strongest fireman on the squad. He ran into the building and straight up the stairs until he reached the old couple as they were trying to make their way down. Amu was with them, invisible of course. She made sure that they didn't fall until the fireman showed up.

The young man slung the elderly woman onto his back and took the arm of the man. Amu walked silently along with him with one of her hands on the old woman's back, keeping her on the fireman while her other hand sat under the old man's other arm so he wouldn't fall. They made it out of the building and Amu did one more sweep of the building with her mind to find that it was empty. She used her power to shield the people on the street as she collapsed the building in a way that would not only make the fire go out sooner, but also do as little damage as possible to the surrounding buildings. A little debris made it through her barrier since it only was meant to protect them from the severely dangerous stuff.

Amu stuck around after the fire was out to listen to what the fire chief had to say. The people that she'd helped save were transported to the next town to where the hospital was. Amu would have to go check on them later. Right now her attention was focused on the tired older man. "We managed to save everyone in the building. Luck was definitely on our side today boys. The building even collapsed without causing damage. We'll get someone over here to clean it up tomorrow. They fire is out for now so let's go get a drink a rest a bit."

The three men that Amu had used to her purpose knew somewhere deep inside themselves that it wasn't just their instinct that had guided them to those that they saved.

XXX

"I feel like the city should give you an award."

Amu laughed at Utau's seriousness. "I was doing my job. Besides it was really those firemen that saved those people."

Utau waved off her comment with her hand. "It doesn't matter if you try to deny it. I know that you're the one that saved them. I feel like our town doesn't deserve you. Shouldn't you be protecting Tokyo or something?"

"There are several angels that share the task of a city that large. One angel would not be able to handle it no matter how good they were at their job. The city is simply too big. I'm quite happy with staying here with you. I like that I have someone to talk to about what I do. I wish I could stay longer, but I have to go meet with Tsukasa."

Utau nodded and got off the park bench to head towards her house. "I still don't know how you convinced him to just let you leave class whenever you want, but whatever it's not my business."

At least one person knew when to drop it. Amu wasn't worried about Utau finding out about Tsukasa and Nagi since she seemed to concentrate solely on Amu and Amu was perfectly okay with that. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Sleep well tonight."

Utau waved as she ran off. Amu watched her disappear into the dusk.

.

Morg: Amu's pretty awesome right?

Ikuto: Yeah I guess you could say that.

Amu: You're a jerk Ikuto.

Ikuto: Whatever you say Amu. I know you love me.

Amu: Nope! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Sorry for taking so long to get to this chapter!

Ikuto: No you're not.

Morg: Yeah you're right. I'm not.

Amu: At least you're honest.

Morg: I try.

Amu: Honest Morg doesn't own us!

**~Overprotective~**

Ikuto looked dumbfounded from his sister to Amu. They were both giggling and smiling as they whispered behind their hands while sitting in his kitchen. "What is this?"

His outburst only made them giggle harder. Utau managed to calm down long enough to get a few words out. "It's girl talk."

Shaking his head while rolling his eyes, Ikuto threw his hands up into the air. "I don't know what you're doing, but that isn't talking. If anything your just whisper giggling to each other."

It was Amu's turn to respond. "Actual words are being said. You just can't understand because you aren't a girl."

"That makes no sense, anyways, Utau we need to get going if you want to make it to your voice lessons on time."

Utau jumped up from her seat and headed for the door. "Okay! Amu is going to come along and wait with you so you aren't by yourself. Is that okay?"

Ikuto wanted to tell her that that was more than just okay. Instead he just smirked and shrugged. "Whatever you want Amu."

Saying this to any other girl would have made them blush. Amu, on the other hand, just smiled. "Thanks Ikuto!"

He sighed at her lack of enthusiasm to his advances, even as subtle as they were. "We've got to go. Are you ready?"

Amu nodded as Utau came back into the kitchen. She had changed into better looking clothes than the ones she opted to wear around her house. "Ready to go guys?"

The walk through town to the building where Utau took her lessons was anything but quiet. Utau and Amu continued their giggled filled conversation without allowing Ikuto to know what they were talking about. In all actuality, they were discussing Kukai. Utau was hoping that he'd be healed soon so that they could go out on their date.

Ikuto strolled down the sidewalk behind them, giving death stares to any man that dared to look at the two girls before him. After saying goodbye to Utau, Amu and Ikuto continued their walk. Only this time Ikuto walked beside her rather than behind. The view from behind wasn't bad, but he wanted to have an actual conversation with the elusive pinkette. "So are you going to be running out on me today?"

Amu turned with a brilliant smile that almost, almost took his breath away. "I can't promise anything. If I have to leave you then I'll leave you."

"You're always so honest but you never tell me anything. Does Utau get to know where you go and why you always leave so fast and randomly?"

Amu stared so hard at the blue haired boy that he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "How come it bothers you that I tell Utau things that you don't get to know? I thought that boys didn't usually care."

"You're my friend so I care."

They walked silently down the sidewalk for a while. Amu was thinking over what Ikuto had told her. She might be incredible at doing her job, but when it came to human emotions, hers were a little out of whack. Ikuto was too busy trying to think of a different way to get her to tell.

After finally getting some of her thoughts in order, it dawned on Amu that Ikuto might be feeling an emotion she knew nothing about. "Ikuto what's it called when you see someone else with something you want?"

Pausing his steps, Ikuto stared strangely at the girl. She was being way too innocent to be funny. "Is this a joke? Are you attempting to tease me?"

"Why would I tease you? Do you not know?"

Ikuto heaved a sigh as he realized that she was serious. "It's called jealousy. If you're asking whether or not I'm jealous that Utau gets to know and I don't then of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I met you first."

"Why does that matter?" They stood facing each other on the sidewalk. The pinkette was unsure about how what to do. "I mean why would meeting you first determine whether or not I'd be good friends with your sister?"

"It's not a bad thing or anything like that. I'm just jealous I suppose because despite all the time we spend together, you still can't seem to tell me anything."

With his arms crossed in a semi defensive position, Amu knew that he'd need more than reassuring. Ikuto had never seemed like the type of boy that would be so worried about only one girl, especially when almost all of the girls in the school were after him. Then again, Amu seemed like a human.

Ikuto watched as the girl took in his stature and expression. Suddenly he felt like a fool. Amu was getting to him. She was supposed to be just a girl that he'd fool around with a couple of times and then drop. Maybe it was because she resisted every advance he made that he was so taken with her now. "Let's just keep walking."

Amu happily smiled and let him hold her hand as they continued on down the sidewalk. It wasn't long before she felt the foreboding of an injury about to happen. Luckily she and Ikuto were heading in the right direction. She'd make it there without having to ditch Ikuto.

Soon enough a large tree came into view with a boy standing at the base of it. He stared up into the branches causing Amu and Ikuto to also look up. There among the leaves sat a rather fat cat.

Ikuto sighed as he took in the sight of the boy simply trying to call the cat down. "Cats can climb trees easily, but their claws don't let them get down that easily."

Amu stared in surprise at the teen beside her. "I don't know how he's going to get the cat down then. He looks pretty serious about doing it."

Ikuto nodded and watched as the boy attempted to climb some of the lower branches of said tree. "He's going to get hurt doing that. Hey kid! I'll get the cat. You watch Amu."

The boy spun around fast at the sound of Ikuto's voice. Tears were fresh in his eyes as he stared at the couple on the sidewalk. "You'll really help me? Albert chased a squirrel and now he won't come home."

Amu instantly went to the boy's side to wrap her arms around him. "Don't worry; Ikuto is skilled at climbing trees and helping cats."

The little boy clung to Amu as she hugged him. Ikuto sent the kid a look but went about climbing the tree. There were a few times when he had to jump to a higher branch. Each time he did that, Ikuto heard the boy gasp. Stealing glances down at the girl, he wondered why she didn't seem concerned about him being so high and doing suck reckless things. The cat on the other hand looked extremely bored as it watched the blue haired teen rise higher and higher.

Amu's entire body was ready to spring into action at any sign that the courageous teen was in trouble. She had no problem revealing herself to save him considering she could just wipe the minds of everyone else in the area that might see. She'd get into trouble again for that from the higher ups, but that didn't seem important at the moment.

Ikuto finally reached the cat and cradled it into his arms. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Drop it."

"Amu are you crazy? I didn't just climb all the way up here to drop the cat down to you! That would be dangerous for the both of you!"

"It'd be more dangerous for you to try and climb down with the cat in your arms. If the cat starts to struggle then you'll lose you balance and fall. I'll catch the cat and then you can check my arms over for any scratches! I promise we'll both be fine!"

Despite not wanting to believe her, Ikuto held the cat away from the tree and any branches that it might hit on the way down. "Sorry Albert." With that he released it.

The cat yowled as he fell from the air to the quickly approaching ground. Amu caught him with ease and instantly shushed him. After Albert was calm, he was returned to the little boy. Ikuto reached the ground just as Amu was waving goodbye to the child.

"Let me see them."

Amu held out her arms with a smile as Ikuto looked them over from every angle. Little did he know that she'd simply healed herself before he got down to look at her. "I told you it wouldn't be a problem."

"So how did you catch that cat without getting scratched? It should've been impossible. I saw you catch it and the way it was frightened. Albert's claws should have ripped into your arms."

Amu smiled and patted Ikuto's cheek before she began walking away. "Don't worry about it so much. Maybe I have someone watching over me to make sure I don't get hurt."

Ikuto hid his disbelief before he caught up with her. "Yeah and maybe you have some kind of secret healing powers."

Amu's laugh rang out through the streets. "Yeah maybe I do."

XXX

Utau listened to the story from Ikuto's point of view on the way back. She laughed when her brother mentioned his worry over dropping a frightened cat onto the pinkette's head. She waited until they'd returned to their house to whisk Amu up the stairs to get some privacy. "So how many scratches did the cat actually give you and were they painful?"

Amu sighed as she sat down onto Utau's bed. "I got plenty and they stung, but I had enough time and energy to heal them completely before Ikuto made it back to the ground. I'm not a healing Angel, but I can do the small stuff."

"Whatever! You patched up Kukai perfectly!"

"That's when I'm working on someone else. I can do that stuff when it's to save a life. I can't heal myself very well. And when I'm not in overdrive, I don't do so well with the healing stuff."

Utau sat quietly for a moment before running her fingers through her hair. "Are you going over to the hospital today? I know you wanted to check to see how the people from the fire are doing."

Amu sighed as she moved to stand. "You're right, I should go."

"I didn't say that!"

"I know, but you're still right. I need to check on them and make sure they're doing great. See you later."

Utau smiled sadly as Amu disappeared from her sight. The window opened on the far side of her room so Utau went to stand next to it and close it after Amu was gone. Just as she felt a slight gust of wind pass her, Utau got tapped on the head lightly by what she suspected was one of Amu's wings. "See you later."

To say Ikuto was surprised that Amu left without saying anything or even coming down the stairs would be an understatement. He demanded information from his little sister, but she had nothing to give.

"So you're telling me that Amu suddenly jumped up and went out through the window and you didn't think to ask why or follow her?"

"Haven't you noticed by now that Amu isn't your typical girl? Why should I question the things that she does? Why should my opinion matter at all when it comes to what she wants and what she's doing? Amu can take care of Amu. Hell! Amu can take care of the whole town! Just let it go!"

Ikuto stared as his sister stormed out. Maybe he was being a little too concerned about the strange pink haired girl, but he felt slightly responsible for her considering he knew that she didn't have a home or a family. Shouldn't he be feeling this way? Shouldn't he be at least a little overprotective?

XXX

Amu peeked calmly through the windows of the different rooms of the people that she saved. Just as she was about to leave the ward for the children, a shrill scream filled the air. "AMU-CHI!"

Amu turned in time to catch the young nurse before they both ended up on the floor. "Yaya! How are you?"

The young nurse stood proudly before giggling as she waved her arms in crazy directions. "Yaya's saving the lives that are meant to be saved! The list of the dead is growing longer and longer, but don't worry! Everyone that dies has lived to the purpose that they were supposed to!"

Amu nodded as she began walking down the corridor with Yaya. "It's been a while since we've seen each other. How are things going with you?"

"Yaya's doing great! Kairi-koi is treating Yaya very nicely still! Yaya likes him a lot! Yaya got very lucky to work with Kairi-koi!"

"Have you seen anyone else from Heaven recently?"

"If Amu-chi is asking about Tadase-san then Amu-chi should as someone else. Yaya hasn't seen him in a while."

"Did you hear that I'm working with both Tsukasa and Nagi over in the next town?"

Yaya's pigtails bounced as she nodded her head in excitement. "Kairi-koi said that one of these days, Yaya and Kairi-koi are going to stop over and visit you!"

"That would be great Yaya! Take care of the little ones!"

"Bye Amu-chi!"

With some relief, Amu left the hospital unaware that she was being watched by an angel she hadn't seen in a long time.

.

Morg: Dun, dun, dunnn!

Ikuto: It's official now.

Amu: What is?  
Ikuto: Morg's retarded.

Morg: So what if I'm a little excited!

Amu: A little?

Morg: Maybe a lot…

Ikuto: We used to worry about you. Now we know better than to waste all that energy.

Amu: Review guys… just review…

Morg: *Jumping around room with excitement over the self-proclaimed success of another chapter!*


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! I'm writing this chapter because it was specifically requested that I update it.

Ikuto: Since when do you listen to anyone else?

Amu: She never has before…

Morg: Yes, yes I love you both.

Ikuto: I don't like the sound of that coming from you.

Amu: Thank goodness you don't own us or this would be really awkward…

**~Overprotective~**

"It is amazing how fast that girl is."

Utau grinned at Kukai as he tried to comfort her brother. Ikuto was panting as he stood staring out the front doors of the school. As soon as Utau had seen Amu coming towards her, she knew that someone needed the pinkette that was secretly an angel so she helped the girl out. She purposely stalled her brother so Amu could get away. "Don't worry guys. I'm sure Amu had a good reason. We should get back to class."

Tearing his gaze away from the empty distance, Ikuto examined the couple before him. "And what, may I ask, are you two doing here together in the first place? Should I be worried that my best friend and little sister are up to no good?"

The blush on Kukai's face couldn't match the fire redness burning in Utau's eyes. How dare her brother say anything about this situation! "Oh and should I ask what my older brother was doing when he chased my best friend around the school? Maybe you upset her somehow."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "No, I didn't, but I'm sure she'll tell you all about it when you guys have your little girl talk later."

Toe to toe the two siblings glared at each other. Kukai stood awkwardly to the side with his hand rubbing the back of his head in an uncomfortable way. "Hey guys…"

Their stares turned to him, causing the boy to forget what he was going to say. Kukai was certain that this death stare match was going to come to blows when Amu seemed to materialize out of no where.

"Here I have to go off and take care of some minor injuries when I get the feeling that my two best friends, who happen to be siblings, are about to pummel each other. How much running do you want to make me do today? And why aren't you in class?"

To say that Ikuto was baffled was an understatement. How could she possibly know? "Where have you been?"

"I just told you. I was taking care of some people. Now go back to class. And you Utau, what were you thinking? It scares me even more when I think you might be hurt again."

The blonde stared at her feet in shame. She knew all of Amu's secrets. At least she thought she did, but then again Amu wouldn't tell her anything she couldn't. Utau should've known better than to do anything to make Amu have to worry about her again. "I'm sorry Amu-chan."

A pair of thin yet strong arms wrapped around her. Amu wasn't as tall as Utau, but she could still hold her. "Don't worry little butterfly. Nothing bad came of this so we'll all be okay."

"Someone explain to me what is going on."

Amu turned her smile to Ikuto. "I thought I told you to go back to class. You are a stubborn one aren't you? That's okay. I'll go with you now. See you later Utau, Kukai."

Ikuto smirked triumphantly as he slung his arm around the pinkette's shoulders and steered her off in the direction of their classroom. Utau sighed before heading off to her own, leaving a very confused and bewildered Kukai standing in the middle of the hall trying to figure out what had just happened.

XXX

The stare that Ikuto was giving his best friend was blank to say the least. Kukai shifted nervously while standing on the doorstep. "You mean that she didn't tell you?"

Slowly, Ikuto's head moved from side to side. Utau was upstairs with Amu. He'd never suspected that the two of them were getting his little sister ready for a date with his best friend. "I knew that you liked her and I said that I'd be grateful, but isn't this a little fast?"

Kukai rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Aw no? I promised to take her out once I was healed and now I am so… I promise not to do anything risky."

"I'll kill you if I do."

"Stop threatening him Ikuto. Haven't you two known each other long enough to know that Kukai isn't going to do anything untoward to me?"

Kukai's mouth dropped as he took in the sight of his date wearing a beautiful sundress and heels. "Hey there Utau."

A light blush touched her cheeks as Utau smiled back in return. "Take care of Amu tonight and don't stop her if she has to leave. And don't you dare follow her!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind the couple as they left. Amu hadn't come downstairs yet, but Ikuto was sure she was still there. "Amu? What are you doing up there still?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ikuto spun to find Amu walking out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in her hand. "When did you get down here?"

Amu scrunched up her eyebrows as she took him in. "What do you mean? I walked down with Utau. Didn't you see me?"

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders before swiping the glass out of her hands. "Thanks for the drink."

"Don't mention it. I figured you wanted one too so I brought that one for you."

"What?"  
Amu sighed a sigh of her own and headed for the living room. "I got a drink in the kitchen and then figured that you'd want one too so I brought that one for you."

"Oh. Anyways, what are we going to do now? Want to snuggle with me?"

"Not particularly. I hold Utau every night while she sleeps so it's okay if you don't touch me. I get enough human interaction from her."

The glass of milk almost slipped from his hand. His Amu was sleeping with his sister _every_ night? What? "It's a lot different when you are the one being held. I'll show you."

Amu didn't have time to respond as Ikuto set his glass down and pulled her into his lap while sitting on the couch. Her entire body fit smugly into his embrace. "I see your point."

"This doesn't bother you?"

His chest vibrated against her side as she leaned on him. She felt his words with her entire body. Never before had she ever felt like this. "Not really. You're pretty comfy."

Ikuto smiled as he held the girl closer to him. She'd probably think that he was weird if she knew how happy he felt when he got to touch her. How painful it was to resist. "I can hold you whenever you want me to."

The doorbell interrupted her chance to respond. With a sigh, Ikuto shifted her to the couch itself and got up to answer the door. A strange couple that he'd never seen before stood on the doorstep. "Yes?"  
"Is Amu-chi here?"

Knowing that only one person called her that, Amu stood and braced herself for the impact soon to come. "It's okay Ikuto. I know them from the hospital."

Ikuto let the couple in. Instantly the girl took off across the room and jumped onto Amu. "AMU-CHI! YAYA MISSED YOU!"

The boy half of the pair stood straight and tall while he watched the encounter. "That's enough Yaya."

To Ikuto's surprise, the girl listened and was instantly back at the boy's side. "So to what do we owe this visit?"

Yaya's face instantly turned into a frown. She looked sadder than Ikuto thought the girl could be. Amu instantly crossed the room to stand before the couple. "What happened Kairi?"

The boy pushed up his glasses before wrapping one of his arms around the girl beside him. "One of the children you saved didn't make it. There was just too much damage to her lungs. I'm so sorry Amu."

The news shocked her more than anything. She's just been to see the kids and they all looked as though they were recovering nicely. "Was there nothing you could do?"

Yaya shook her head frantically. "Yaya tried everything but her name appeared on the list. We can't change that."

Ikuto watched everything happen in confusion. What did these two strangers mean that Amu saved children? Furthermore how did she know them from the hospital? The things that didn't add up about this girl just kept growing. "Do you two work at the hospital? Aren't you a little young?"

Kairi turned to inspect the blue haired teen through his glasses. "I take it that this is the infamous Ikuto?" Amu's nod confirmed his thought. "We may not look it, but we are much older than you. I, Kairi, run the hospital and I am the chief medical doctor and top surgeon they have. Yaya here is my partner and is also the head nurse."

"Yaya wishes that we could stay longer Amu-chi but we just wanted to bring you the information ourselves. Yaya and Kairi have to get back to the hospital now. Please come visit us again."

Amu nodded as the couple made their way back outside. Ikuto stood behind her as she waved until she shut the door. "So you save children and cats huh?"

"Ikuto, for tonight, will you just hold me like you did before?"

Without making another comment, Ikuto scooped the saddened pinkette up off her feet and carried her back to the couch. All under the hateful eyes of an angry angel.

XXX

"Oh Amu! I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there with you when you found out. Is there anything I can do now?"

"Don't worry so much Utau. Ikuto was more than enough comfort for me. It's like they said, the child's lungs gave out. There was nothing to be done."

Utau snuggled her head deeper into the angel's lap. "It seems so pointless now to even tell you about my date. It doesn't matter anymore now that I know you are suffering."

Running her fingers through the blonde's long hair, Amu smiled. "I will not cry and ruin your night that easily. You should know that if you ever seen an angel cry then you know something truly horrible has happened. That child will not suffer any longer. This isn't something to cry about. Tell me what you did."

"Are you sure? Well, Kukai and I walked around for a little while until he confessed that he was hungry. We were near a ramen shop so I suggested that we just eat there. His eyes almost seemed to gleam when I mentioned the place and he dragged me in before I could stop him. He ordered two of the spiciest and largest bowls that the place had and challenged me to an eating contest. Of course, I wasn't about to just let him think that he's all great and everything so I accepted and we tied. In the end it was an amazing night and he asked me to go with him again."

"I'm glad you had so much fun. Seeing you smile makes me happy. I am afraid that for tonight, however, I cannot stay with you. I must go report the happenings of the day to my higher ups."

Utau tightened her grip for only a moment before she relaxed. "I understand. I shouldn't be so greedy to ask you to stay every night anyways."

Amu smiled before placing a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Don't worry; your selfishness is not poorly received. I do not mind being here to support you."

Utau smiled as Amu waved and left her in her room. Ikuto came through the door just as Amu disappeared out the window. For a moment Utau was worried that he'd seen, but Ikuto had been looking at the book in his hands. "So Utau, why didn't you tell me that Amu always sleeps over?"

"She isn't going to tonight and I don't know if she's going to anymore after tonight. I don't think I especially need her to and I know she has other things that must be done."

Ikuto stared at his sister before he smiled at her. "Finally growing up are we?"

The pillow missed him as he slipped out of the room to dodge it. He made sure that she could hear his chuckles as he left her alone. Making his way through their house, Ikuto wondered just where else Amu had to go if she didn't stay with them.

.

Morg: So I don't know if anything actually happened or now, but hey! There was Amuto in this chapter!

Ikuto: Yeah!

Amu: I still don't have feelings for you.

Morg: Not yet.

Ikuto: *high fives Morg*

Amu: What was that?

Ikuto: She said 'review'.

Amu: No she didn't.

Ikuto: Honestly! You need to get your ears checked. Luckily I have a PhD in Amu's body so I can help you out with your physical.

Morg: Nice one!

Amu: I hate you both!

Ikuto: Come here little patient!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! This story is about to get awesomer!

Ikuto: That isn't a real word.

Amu: And you call yourself a writer.

Morg: Whatever! Just letting you guys know that the rest of this story should be jam packed with epicness so you might want to get comfy before reading the chapters.

Ikuto: Aren't you full of it.

Amu: What is she full of?

Morg: It's okay my little, dense Amu. We'll tell you when you're older.

Ikuto: There is no need for you to know yet. You just keep on being my little Amu-koi.

Amu: No thanks! And you don't own us so I can know if I want.

**~Overprotective~**

Putting her wings away before she landed, Amu dropped the last several feet to land in the park. She quickly made her way to where Nagi said he'd be waiting. After receiving a silent plea from the male angel, Amu had hurried over to the park. Nagi sat waiting for her on a familiar bench. "Hey, you wanted me?"

Nagi glanced up at the pinkette angel. In that one look, Amu knew everything. The purple haired angel looked so forlorn and lost. His eyes were filled with confusion and sorrow with a hint of determination. "I don't know what to do Amu. No other human is like her. No other angel is like her."

"Nagi, are you trying to tell me that you fell in-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is this a little angel get together? Why wasn't I invited?"

The blood flowing through Amu's veins froze at the sound of the familiar voice. The sweetness in the tone of it was a lie. Her body moved fast but her mind slowed down her turn so she caught every detail of the area before her eyes met his. The red seemed to burn with hate. Hotori Tadase. An angel of high standing that was known to become jealous when things he believed to be his were touched by others. For some unknown reason he was certain that Amu was his. "Tadase-kun, what are you doing here?"

Said boy moved closer to the other two angels. Nagi had jumped to his feet at the sound of his superior's voice. Amu stood her ground as the blond moved closer to her than he needed to. "Of course I'm here for my job. I make rounds every so often to see how all my favorite angels are doing. How's my Amu-koi?"  
Already used to his ways, Amu didn't hesitate to respond. Superior or not, Tadase would not be allowed to speak to her in any way she didn't like. "I don't know. Maybe you should go find your Amu-koi. I don't know anyone by that name."

Tadase's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I see then you really have fallen in love with that ridiculous human."

Amu didn't let his words get to her. There was nothing between her and any of the humans of her town or any other for that matter. Whatever Tadase thinks he saw is just his imagination running wild. "Enlighten me as to which human you think I love."

His fists clenched as Tadase moved closer so that their noses were almost touching. Amu kept a bored look on her face, which only infuriated the frustrated angel further. "That lanky, no good kid. He's got blue hair and you spend an awful lot of time in his house."

Ikuto's face flashed into Amu's mind. There was no way that she loved him the way Tadase was describing it. "I don't know where you got these delusions but there's no law against an angel being friends with a human. I'm in that house a lot because of the girl that lives there. I saved her life and I've been helping her overcome her problems that resulted because of it. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Then explain to me why you were sitting in his lap for hours the other night."

Again his comments meant very little to the pinkette. "One of the children that I helped rescue from a fire died in the hospital. Ikuto was simply comforting me. She was the first human that I've lost in this town."

Tadase took a step back as he ran one of his hands through his blond hair. "I still think you got too close. You might view him as a friend but there is no way that that is all he sees you as. You need to watch out for yourself or you might be called back to Heaven to wait it out until he dies."

Amu's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?"

Tadase switched his approach. "Not at all. I'm simply looking out for you because I love you. I don't know what it's going to take for me to convince you of my sincerity."

"Hell will have to freeze over."

"Then consider it getting cold down there." Tadase's eyes slipped from Amu to rest on Nagihiko. "That was a pretty interesting conversation that I heard a little of as I was walking up. I wonder what would happen to this girl that is unlike any other being if someone had to be suddenly deported to Heaven. If only there was someone that could do something about it."

Nagihiko's gasp was clearly audible. His eyes widened in shock as he stared into the serious gaze of the higher ranked angel. The purple haired boy turned to the pinkette in both fear and worry.

Amu sighed. "What is it that you want me to do?"

"Be mine."

"Nope."

Nagi was hardly breathing. Rima didn't know anything about him being an angel or being told to watch over her. If she found out that it was his job to spend time with her then she might not look at him the same way. She hadn't said anything yet, but he was certain that she liked him as much as he liked her. On top of that, if he was taken away now then she'd be left to fend for herself and she wasn't ready for that yet. Nagi thought that he might go crazy if he was forced to watch the only girl he'd ever loved and would probably ever love die. If it was by her own hand then she wouldn't get into heaven.

Both Tadase and Amu could clearly see the torment on Nagi's face. With a deep sigh Amu stuck her hand out to the blond angel. "How about a deal. I will spend time with you and keep an open mind if you don't say anything about Nagi until we get this figured out."

Tadase eyed her hand. "You have to drop the façade of not liking me. We're going to be spending plenty of time together."

Amu nodded since she didn't trust herself to speak. Tadase took her hand, but rather than just shaking it, he pulled her into a hug. Fighting against the urge to fight him, Amu let him hold her for a few seconds before she gently pushed her way out of his arms. A strange thought struck her, she didn't mind it in the slightest when Ikuto touched her, but when any other male did so it made her uncomfortable. Amu stored that realization for later inspection.

"You may go now Nagi. I'm sure you have some suicidal idiot to stalk."

Amu watched as Nagi went to being threatened to being threatening. _You better just go, Nagi._

The purple haired angel sent Amu a quick smile before flinging himself into the air and pulling out his wings as he turned invisible. Amu waited until she was certain that the purple haired boy was gone before she turned back to Tadase. "So what are you really threatening me with?"

The innocent look on his face didn't fit him. Tadase discarded it after a matter of seconds when he realized that Amu wasn't buying it. "I'll reveal to the town what you are."

"Hence I'd have to leave. I get it. How long are you going to wait until you report Nagihiko?"

Tadase let a small devious smile slip onto his face. "That depends on you my dear. If you're sweet enough I might just forget about this whole incident."

Amu rolled her eyes, knowing that that wasn't very likely to happen no matter what she did. "Right, so what do you want to do now?"

Golden wings sprouted from the boy's back. Before Amu could let her own wings out, he picked her up and carried her off to a small apartment that he was renting for the time being. Amu wasn't worried about Tadase doing anything too inappropriate considering she thought that the blond angel didn't know what to even do.

Much to her surprise, Tadase sat down on the couch and pulled Amu into his lap like she'd sat with Ikuto. Only when she sat this way with Ikuto she felt safe and comfortable. With Tadase she felt awkward and out of place. It was like her body was made to fit with Ikuto's while it only fought against Tadase.

"See, this is better with me than some human."

Amu didn't trust herself to respond. She didn't by any means dislike Tadase. It confused her that she'd think about Ikuto when another man touched her. Did that mean that she liked Ikuto more than any other man? It couldn't be. He was just her friend. She only liked him as a friend. Oh God! She liked him as more than a friend.

Amu felt her body sort of stiffen up a little. She tried to relax but she couldn't. With this realization upon her, Amu didn't want anyone else to touch her. Most of all she didn't want to see Ikuto. Now that she knew that she sort of liked him, Amu was certain that she'd act different around him. The last person, besides Tadase, that needed to know that she suspected she had feelings for him was Ikuto himself.

For the first time in her life, Amu wanted something to go wrong so she'd have to go help someone. She needed to get away from Tadase and she needed something that would take her mind off what it was currently thinking about. At least she could safely admit that she didn't actually love the blue haired catlike boy. She just liked him more than she liked everyone else.

"Tadase, I have to go out for a little bit. Will you let me up?"

"Where are you going to go?"

Amu swallowed quickly before turning to look at the blonde. "I just want to let Utau know that I won't be staying at her house anymore since I'm assuming that you'll want me to stay here with you."

Tadase stared at her for a while before nodding his head. He let her off his lap and Amu instantly went for the door. "If you aren't back in two hours then I'm coming to find you after I make a quick report to Heaven."

Amu nodded quickly before she basically ran out of the apartment. She let her mind search for Utau's presence. She hadn't lied to Tadase. She really did need to speak with Utau and let her know that she wouldn't be staying at her house anymore, but she also needed a girl's perspective on what to do.

The blonde girl was in her room. Amu swooped in through her open window and turned visible just as she settled on the floor. Utau covered her mouth with her hand to stop her scream. "Amu! Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't have time to go through the front door. I never told you this, but there is an angel named Hotori Tadase that tells me that he loves me. He can get pretty possessive of me and I can't really do anything about it since he's my superior. Now he's threatening to expose me if I don't go out with him on a trial period. The only thing is I just realized that I actually might have a crush on someone else and now I don't know what to do."

Utau stared with an open mouth. First of all, Amu never talked about any other angels and Utau never asked. Second of all, Amu was admitting that she had a crush. Utau's mind was literally blown. Pieces of it were all over her floor and bed while a weird liquid dripped from her ears. "So let me get this straight, you have a crush on a boy and it's not Tadase. Maybe you should just tell Tadase. He should get over it if he knows that you're serious."

Amu waved her hands wildly through the air. She needed to get this out fast and get back before Tadase suspected her. "I can't. It's against the rules for an angel to love one human over another. If I tell Tadase then he'll take me back to Heaven and I'll never see any of you again."

"… …. What! The boy you like is human! It better not be Kukai! I don't care what you are! He's mine!"

Amu did her best not to laugh. "It's not Kukai."

Utau narrowed her eyes as she thought through a list of boys that Amu could possibly like. Her eyes popped open into huge ovals as she took in the angel that was pointedly avoiding her gaze. "Oh. My. God! You like Ikuto! Oh shit! This could be very bad! You do know that he likes you. Like likes you likes you. I wouldn't be surprised if he confesses to you at some point."

Amu finally met Utau's gaze. Now she knew how Nagi felt. "I don't love him. At least I don't think I do. Anyways! That's not the problem! You have to help me stay away from him so that I can get over this and not have to leave!"

Utau did her best to fight back a smile. "Of course. Let me take care of it."

Amu let out a sigh of relief before bidding her friend goodbye and heading back to Tadase's apartment. That hadn't taken very long considering Utau had been more than willing to help rather than to question everything.

Utau waited until she was certain that the confused angel was gone. "Ikuto! Would you come up here for a moment?"

Hearing his sister's call, Ikuto sauntered into her bedroom. "Yo."

Utau grinned a very devious grin. It matched Ikuto's smirk in more than one way. "We have a problem. There is a guy that is bothering Amu. I suggest you stick to her like glue when you're at school and whenever you can afterwards."

Ikuto's eyes narrowed. He believed what his sister was telling him, he just didn't know why she was telling him. Utau had always done her best to keep girls away from him. "Why me?"

That devious grin turned into a full fledged smile. "Because it turns out that our angelic friend has a bit of a crush on you."

Ikuto felt his heart skip a beat. "What makes you think that?"

"Because baka, she just came over here and told me herself. Don't do anything that will make her realize that I told you or she'll never tell me anything ever again, which means that I can't give you any more information."

Ikuto left his sister's room feeling very happy for the first time in a while.

.

Morg: Stupid Tadagay.

Ikuto: I agree.

Amu: I don't.

Morg: You don't have to. Anyways I just noticed this today, but in chapter one I refer to Kairi as a student but then later I make him an angel. Sorry guys! I like the Angel version better so we'll stick with that one! Sorry for any confusion!

Ikuto: You idiot!

Amu: Review unless you too are ashamed of Morg.

Morg: Thanks a lot guys *goes to cry in the corner*


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! I promise that I'm fine now that I've gotten over the Kairi thing. This chapter will be super duper as well as the plot begins to unfold.

Ikuto: Doesn't matter what you say when this is only rated T.

Amu: That's a good thing baka.

Morg: A good thing that it's rated T or that it doesn't matter what I say?

Ikuto: Doesn't matter what you say.

Amu: Rated T.

Morg: Do you guys argue to have makeup sex?

Ikuto: Yes.

Amu: No.

Morg: It's a great thing I don't own you or else this would get boring fairly quickly.

**~Overprotective~**

Despite his obvious discomfort, Tsukasa allowed Tadase to enroll in his school along with the other two angels. Tadase stuck to Amu like glue. Ikuto made sure to be even closer. Amu couldn't figure out what went wrong. Utau was supposed to make sure that Ikuto stayed away from her not the opposite. The frustrated angel was almost constantly squished between the two boys after her affections.

It got to a point where she was desperately wishing for some sort of natural disaster. An earthquake maybe or a tsunami would be nice, anything to get her away from the jealous human and even more jealous angel.

"That's it! I don't want either of you to come near me for the rest of the day! Ikuto, be good or I'll make you! Tadase, I'm not going against our deal, I just need a short break."

Amu was gone before either boy could respond. They stood glaring daggers at each other in front of the school. Tadase had had just about enough of the human that was coming between him and his perfect angel. "How about we have a talk Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

Ikuto wasn't about to back down from the sissy boy in front of him, especially after just learning that Amu was only spending time with him because of some deal. "Fine by me Kiddy King."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Ikuto just shrugged and gestured for Tadase to lead the way. And lead the way he did. Tadase took Ikuto to the one spot he knew he could 'rid himself of this problem' without anyone else finding out that he did it. The cliffs about a mile out of town. They were created by an earthquake several hundred years prior and the perfect spot for a 'suicide'. If there needed to be one.

"I'll give you one chance to stay away from my Amu-chan."

Ikuto didn't know who this kid thought he was, but it was obvious that Amu wasn't his. "Look, I don't know the relationship between the two of you but isn't it obvious that Amu likes me?"

Tadase about blew a fuse. This _human_ was certainly too full of himself. Soon enough he'd be splattered at the base of the cliffs behind him. The best part was that the blue haired idiot was totally oblivious to Tadase's plan. "You will stay away from her or I'll make her leave this place! She wants to stay but if you so much as talk to her again then I will make sure you can never see her again."

"Which king died and let the prince rule?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

Ikuto kept his face focused into a smirk so that Tadase couldn't see how badly his words were affecting the cat boy. He didn't want anything to ever separate him from his pinkette. Now would be even worse considering he'd just found out that she had a crush on him. A crush he could work with. He could transform that tiny amount of feelings that she harbored for him into something huge and stalkerish scary. "Whatever you say, Amu doesn't have to listen to you and neither do I. We can both talk to whoever we want."

Two good shoves was all it would take. "She does have to listen to me."

Ikuto smirked as he felt the smaller boy shove him backwards a step or two. He wasn't about to get aggressive back since then Amu would more likely be more mad about this situation. "Does not."

Tadase took a step back and sucked in a deep breath. His arms jutted out and hit the annoying human on his shoulders, causing the boy to fall backwards off the cliff's edge. "DOES TOO!"

XXX

Amu stalked down the street, huffing out her breath every other step in an attempt to calm down. Obviously talking to Utau had done nothing to make Ikuto stay away from her; in fact, it was almost like the pervert was staying closer to her. The pissed off angel was trying to figure out how to take control of the situation before more people got involved and became hurt by it.

Pain in her shoulders. Someone got shoved. Amu waited for a few seconds but didn't feel anything else. Whoever was fighting was probably messing around. She continued on down the road, drowning in her own thoughts when another shot of pain went through her shoulders. This time it was accompanied by the feeling of falling and the feeling of panic.

Not knowing how she knew or why she knew, Amu was instantly shooting through the air. It didn't matter that it was daylight and that she was still visible. Her body was moving so quickly that she was no more than a streak of light. Anyone that saw her would think that it was just a trick of the sun glinting off something.

Her mind didn't know where she was going, but something was calling out to her body. This cry for help was stronger than any other she'd ever heard and she didn't know if it was because the person was crying out to her or if she was listening to this person more than any other. It could have been a mixture of both.

Somewhere in the distance, Nagi and Tsukasa watched the frantic angel's progress as she streaked away from them. Nagi glanced up at the Guardian of Knowledge he'd known for almost all of his life. "Do you think she realizes it yet?"

Tsukasa kept his eyes on the moving angel. He knew that the girl was just discovering the feelings that she'd never allowed herself to feel before. "Yes, I think she knows."

"Amu can be pretty dense."

Laughter filled the air. It sounded for a few seconds before the two male angels settled into a comfortable silence that only two old friends could share. "She might be dense but even Amu knows that an angel can only perform at their best when doing so out of love."

"So she fell in love with a human as well. At least this eternity of banishment won't be so boring with Amu with me."

"You forget that you haven't been punished yet."

Nagi blushed slightly as he avoided the gaze of his older friend. "It's only a matter of time until I can no longer hold myself back. She'll be immortal before long."

"Ah yes, but if you're good at hiding the fact that she hasn't died then Heaven need never know."

Nagi turned to look at the older angel. Tsukasa was smiling slightly as he gazed back at the school. "You seem like you know from experience."

Tsukasa let his gaze slide to the boy beside him. "Of course I do. I guard knowledge my boy that means that I'm not stupid."

Nagi became much more than intrigued by this fact. "So tell your secret."

The older angel's reply came softly. "Never."

XXX

Tadase laughed manically as Ikuto fell down to the depths of the cliffs. He'd be found possibly weeks or months later and no one would know what had happened. By that time, Tadase would have Amu far away from this stupid town. Taking a step closer to the edge to see the stupid human splatter against the rocks at the bottom, Tadase felt a slight wind shoot past him.

He knew the moment he felt it that it was Amu. She shot past him and straight over the edge. The stupid girl actually thought she could save the boy that was already considered dead in his mind.

An angry outburst made him move quicker to the edge to see what had happened far below him. The insane angel thought for sure that Amu was screaming in rage at the fact that Ikuto had died. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of her racing up towards him with a still body in her arms. Tadase moved away from the cliff edge as she rose up over the rim to stare him down in all her glory.

XXX

Ikuto couldn't believe the twerp was pushing him. He could knock the kid out with one blow, but then he'd have to explain to Amu why they'd been fighting. What was he suppose to say to her? 'Oh, well, we were fighting over you like you are some kind of prize or possession rather than a human being. No big deal, right?' Ikuto could already see that conversation going horribly.

His foot slipped on the edge as he was shoved again and for a moment he was suspended while looking at the triumphant smirk on the blonde's face.

"DOES TOO!"

Wind. It flew by him, but Ikuto couldn't figure out why at first. Then the sky was over him and it dawned on him that he was falling. Shouldn't he be feeling panic or fear? No, Amu would save him. Amu? Why did he think of her and why was he so certain that she'd rescue him?

Amu… Amu… AMU! SHIT! He'd never get to see her again if he died. There was his panic. Not in his death, but what his death meant he would lose. Life. Life with her, the girl that he could now admit freely that he loved. Ironic how it took him falling from a cliff to want to admit that fact, even to himself.

Ikuto kept his eyes on the edge of the cliff where he was certain that he'd fallen from. If someone or something could grant him one more wish before he hit the bottom, it was to be able to see her again. Just a glimpse of her pink hair was fine or her smile. He loved her smile and the way she cared about everyone regardless of how they treated her.

A light flashed over the edge. A scream sounded in his ears before he saw her. Amu was falling as well, but rather than falling she looked as though she was diving. Maybe she really was saving him like he originally thought she would.

Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief. Even if this image of her was his mind putting him at ease before his death, he'd take it.

_Sleep._

No. Ikuto didn't want to sleep. He wanted to look at her for as long as he possibly could before that cold embrace held him to death's bosom.

_Sleep Ikuto and know that you are safe in my arms._

Arms. Ikuto felt them now. Her scent was all around him. Amu. She had to be there. His eyes slid shut as a smile slid onto his face.

XXX

Tadase was standing at the cliff's edge. Amu knew it was him from his blond hair. That meant that the one that was falling was Ikuto. Somehow her impossibly fast speed sped up a little after that realization hit home. She wanted to smack him as she went by, but something told her to wait. She had to get to Ikuto first.

Clearing the edge, Amu pulled her wings closer to her body so that her fall would be faster. She shot downwards faster than a bullet. Ikuto. He was too close to the bottom already. Time was going too quickly. She needed to hurry. Letting a scream of rage and terror rip out of her throat, Amu managed to propel herself downwards faster with a single beat of her powerful wings.

His eyes stared up at her. He could see her. Amu knew that letting Utau know about her secret was one thing, but letting Ikuto know would be harder for the pinkette.

_Sleep._

Of course she could play this off as a dream. People had falling dreams all the time right? She wasn't sure considering angels didn't sleep unless it was dire that they did so. Amu watched as Ikuto appeared to be fighting her planted idea for him to sleep.

_Sleep Ikuto and know that you are safe in my arms._

Her arms encircled him just feet from the ground. She managed to spin them to land on one foot and one knee before she shot herself back up into the air using their downward momentum. Tadase needed to be dealt with now. It was one thing to threaten her with exposure. It was another to actually attempt to harm those that she worked hard to protect.

Spreading her glorious pink wings wide in order for her to slowly rise up over the cliff face, Amu held the now unconscious Ikuto in her arms. He was larger than her but she had majestic strength. He felt no heavier than a pillow to her in her rage.

Amu glided forwards and landed gently on the ground. Placing Ikuto gently down, Amu turned to face the angel responsible for his near death experience. Tadase's face held a mixture of several emotions. Anger at the fact that she'd managed to save the human. Fear because of the power it had taken for her to save the human. And hurt because she'd actually picked the human over him.

Amu took one step towards the offending superior before her. She lifted her hand and pinched two of her fingers together, bringing them slowly down towards the ground. Tadase's eyes widened as her angelic sword of fire appeared as if she'd been pulling it out of the air by its tip. It stayed perfectly vertical with its tip down until Amu grabbed the hilt.

She advanced on the disgusting angel before her with her sword in hand. The fire was raging as it matched the pace of the anger swimming through her veins. Her voice took on the power she was emanating as she spoke. "You, Hotori Tadase, shall leave this place today. I will not see you here again. Be gone with you!"

Tadase stared in surprise as his subordinate attempted to give him orders. "I think not. We have deal, remember?"

Amu's eyes narrowed and her arm brought the sword up. "I hereby break that deal! You will leave."

Squaring his shoulders and bracing his feet, Tadase moved to argue back. However, Amu didn't allow him to as she brought her sword up to his face. Slowly and precisely, Amu brought the tip down to cut his cheek. It wasn't deep and would heal quickly, but that wasn't the point.

"You bitch!"

"I will not hesitate to kill you if you ever try to kill another human. Let this be my warning to you!"

Tadase knocked the sword away, causing himself another gash along his forearm. "You will be mine and I will do as I please!"

With that he teleported back to Heaven leaving Amu to stare at the place he once stood. Turning to look at the sleeping Ikuto, all of her anger disappeared with the reassurance that the boy was indeed just sleeping. Her sword disappeared with a flick of her wrist as Amu moved towards the sleeping blue haired teen. "Ikuto?"

Her wings disappeared as the boy opened his eyes. "Amu?"

"Ikuto are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Tadase…"

Ikuto's body froze. He looked around him for the boy that had shoved him off the edge of the cliff. All his eyes found was the pinkette kneeling before him. "Amu, you... he… what?"

"I don't know what happened between you. When I got here he was gone and you were on the ground. Did he hit you?"

"No." Ikuto stared hard at the girl before him. Something didn't look right. She didn't look right. "No, he pushed me. I fell and then you. You saved me. I didn't want to go to sleep but the voice was insistent that I do so."

Amu bit back her smile. "Maybe that was just a dream."

"I doubt it. I'm not that creative, plus the only place that hurts on my body are my shoulders where he pushed me."

Amu leaned forwards and combed her fingers through Ikuto's hair. Some of his silky locks were sticking up at weird angles from his flight. "Please Ikuto. If anyone asks, what I told you is what happened."

Ikuto was silent for a moment before he stared her straight in the eyes. Now he knew why she'd looked so different and weird a moment before. She'd been lying. "So what I said is true. It happened which means that you…"

Amu looked away from him to stare out over the empty grass around them. Admitting it to him would be breaking the law. "Ikuto, I need you to drop it and talk to no one about it."

Understanding that she'd tell him straight out if she could, Ikuto decided to change the topic. "So can you tell me this, do you have feelings for me? I need to know if mine are returned."

"Returned?"

Ikuto smirked as he moved into a sitting position. "You didn't realize that I've spent so much time with you because I like you? Man, are you dense."

"S-shut it! I didn't realize… I didn't think… Oh come on! You can't really expect me to keep track of everyone in this town and still have time to realize that you like me more than a friend, do you?"

"So you watch everyone huh? Is that where you go all the time?"

Amu snapped her mouth shut and refused to meet his eyes. She knew that he knew. Where had her strong voice gone? This boy turned her into a spluttering idiot without even trying. She couldn't believe that she'd been reduced to such considering she was a powerful angel.

Ikuto watched the girl torment herself. "How about this, you don't have to answer me right now. Since you claim to not have realized it then you should take the time to see how you feel now that you know how I feel."

Amu smiled lightly as she took him in. "Okay, deal."

Ikuto laughed as she held up her pinky for him to shake. For an angel to shake hands meant that neither angel really trusted the other completely. A pinky shake meant that the person was very close to you indeed. Of course, Amu had just confessed without Ikuto being any the wiser.

.

Morg: Oh you guys!

Ikuto: So I'm a big pussy since I allowed myself to get shoved off a cliff? What the Fuck!

Amu: I think it suits you! I'm saving your ass all the time anyways.

Ikuto: Does that mean you like me?

Amu: N-no!

Ikuto: Oh I see! You like my ass!

Morg: Oh God! I've got to get out of here!

Amu: I do not!

Ikuto: Review lots because Amu likes my ass! Fuck! It's a start! Soon enough Am, soon enough!

Amu: What does that even mean?

Ikuto: It means you all better review so that I can get Amu to like more of my sexy body!

Morg: Like I said, I'm outta here!


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! So this is a present for Mi-chan's birthday!

Ikuto: Happy birthday.

Amu: Yeah…

Morg: Oh come on guys! Be a little more excited! She's a friend of mine!

Ikuto: Yeah but that's the reason why we're unsure about her.

Amu: Who would want to be your friend?

Morg: You cut me deep guys. Real deep.

Ikuto: So…?

Amu: You don't own us so we're fine with it.

**~Overprotective~**

If that girl thought she could treat him that way then she had another thing coming to her! Tadase wasn't about to just let the girl that he wanted walk away from him for some human. It was perfectly clear to him now that her actions were based solely on her feelings for the human boy. Well if he couldn't kill the boy off himself then he was going to force her to return to heaven until the boy was dead. Either way, Tadase would have her.

His boots clicked against the marble floors as he stomped his way angrily down the hall. Other inferior angels quickly got out of the blonde's way. With both hands, he threw the double doors open and strutted into the council room. "I wish to put in two complaints! One must be carried out immediately. The other you can debate about."

Midori stood from her seat with her tan wings folded up behind her back. "This council does not answer to you alone Hotori."

Tsumugu followed suit. "We will hear what you have to say but what shall be done will be decided by those of us on the council."

Tadase smirked before bowing his head slightly. "As you wish. My information comes from my recent visit to Seiyo. I went of my own accord to visit Hinamori Amu. I found that Fujisaki Nagihiko has an intimate relationship with the human he is currently watching over. You all know our laws against those types of relationships. I also suspect that Hinamori Amu is developing feelings for a human that is a part of the town she is watching over."

The council kept the shock off their faces rather well, but their silence told Tadase everything. The council hadn't dealt with a problem like this is a long while. Now they had two that they could possibly have to deal with.

Midori nodded to Tadase. "Leave the council to discuss these matters. Good work Hotori."

Smirking, Tadase left the council room in a much better mood. Soon enough she would be his. He could wait a little while longer.

XXX

Amu smiled over at Rima, who was currently sitting at the same table in the cafeteria as Amu and the rest of her new friends. The only one missing was Nagi. No one had seen him for a few days and Rima was worried. When she asked Amu, the secret angel assured the girl that he'd be back soon and that she shouldn't worry.

Amu herself was hardly concerned despite the fact that she couldn't get a hold of said angel either. Usually she could just send her thoughts to him and he'd respond, but Nagi wasn't responding whenever Amu called. She liked to believe that he was just super busy with something.

Ikuto was sitting comfortably close to Amu while joking and talking with Utau and Kukai when the page sounded. _"Hinamori Amu to the office please, Hinamori Amu to the office. Thank you."_

Calls sounded all around the cafeteria as the other kids tried to figure out if she was in trouble or not. Amu kept her smile in place as she got up and calmly walked out of the cafeteria after telling Ikuto that he couldn't go with her. She made her way down the hall without any real worries on her mind. Everything was going well in the town and in the school so maybe Tsukasa just wanted to talk with her.

Unfortunately it was more than that for the pinkette. Several official looking men were waiting for her with Tsukasa. She kept her smile as she looked from man to man with questioning eyes. "Here I am. Can I help you?"

One of the angels stepped forwards with a piece of paper in his hands. "Hinamori Amu, you are being summoned to the high council under the assumption that you are involved with a human boy. You have one hour to show up before we come and escort you back."

With that the men left Amu and Tsukasa. Glancing down at the paper in her hands, Amu found that they were serious. She didn't let the shock show on her face as she handed the sheet to Tsukasa with a sigh. "I guess I'd better go let Utau know."

Tsukasa let out a sigh equal to her own before grabbing her hand and dragging her into his office. "You should know that this place has barriers around it so that no angels besides me can teleport in or out and no one can listen to what is said here. Tell me if this is true."

Amu lifted one eyebrow as she took the older angel in. "You think that I'd really do something like this? This is Tadase's doing. He attempted to kill Ikuto and I warned him that if he ever did anything to harm any of the people I am protecting again then I'd kill him. He's just jealous. The council will release me after I explain to them what happened."

Tsukasa sat down at his desk before resting his elbows on the top and his head in his hands. "Amu."

The pinkette couldn't take it. He saw through her like he always did. "That part is true. He did try to kill him and I did warn him, but I feel as though it might be more than just normal protecting. I feel a little overprotective when it comes to Ikuto. I'm certain it has nothing to do with his looks and everything to do with his personality though."

Tsukasa smiled politely and nodded. "Yes I bet it is his personality. The boy has stuck to like glue from the moment you got here. I knew it was only a matter of time before you started realizing that you liked the boy. I saw you when you were on your way to save him. You were flying so fast that anyone besides an angel wouldn't have been able to see you despite you being visible. That only happens to an angel when they are fighting for something or someone they truly love."

"So you're saying that I truly love Ikuto because I flew fast enough to save him?"

Tsukasa leaned back in his chair. He should have known that it would take a bit for the dense angel before him to understand what he was trying to tell her. "You fast enough to save him because you truly love him."

Amu let her eyes widen a little as she realized that the angel before her had to be right. He did guard knowledge after all. That didn't mean that the only knowledge he looked after was human knowledge. "How do you know that?"

"Because I've had it happen to me. Anyways, you better get going if you are going to make it on time. I don't need those idiots back in my school."

Amu nodded before racing out the door. She didn't know how long she'd be gone so saying goodbye to everyone was a good idea. They were already worrying about Nagi. Skidding back through the cafeteria doors, Amu stopped before the table she had been sitting at. With a large and bright smile, Amu delivered the news. "I'm leaving for a few days. Be good without me!"

She turned and ran. Utau and Ikuto followed her without a second thought, leaving Kukai and Rima to stare at one another in shock. Ikuto caught the pinkette first, which wasn't hard for him to do considering that she had stopped running since she knew that they would follow. This wasn't a discussion to have in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

"Tell me now."

Utau came around the corner in time to hear Ikuto's demands. She nodded her consent to wanting to know what was up as well. The girl couldn't exactly get anything out at the moment considering she was breathing hard from the chase.

Amu stood perfectly fine although she had been the one to start the break neck race through the school. "I have to leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone. The council has summoned me."

Utau stared wide eyed before glancing over to her brother. She didn't know if he knew the truth about their pink haired friend yet or not, but guessing from the unsurprised look on his face she figured he must know something. "How long?"

Amu turned to Utau. She didn't want to lie. "I don't know. It could be a couple of hours or a couple of days. I have to go now though or they will come back for me and force me to go. I just wanted to let you know so that you don't worry."

Ikuto ran a hand over his face. "I'm still going to worry. I'm going to worry until you are back here with me."

Amu did her best to keep her poker face on. She was most likely being watched by some higher being at the moment and she didn't need any evidence against her. "You forget that it's my job to protect you. What do you think could happen when I'm away and not here to do my job?"

Utau had a feeling that she knew what her friend was hinting at. "Don't worry about Ikuto and I. We'll be safe while you're gone."

"Yeah, I promise no cliff diving without you in the area."

Amu narrowed her eyes at Ikuto's comment. Thanks to him she was even more worried about leaving. Hopefully Tadase would be there so she didn't have to worry about Ikuto being attacked while she was gone. "You know who to watch out for Ikuto. I want both of you to promise me to be safer than safe and keep other kids out of trouble."

Utau nodded her head and quickly tackled her best friend in a hug. Ikuto watched as his sister got to do the one thing he couldn't. He knew from the way the pinkette was acting that she couldn't risk even touching him. The boy wasn't about to just let her go though. He leaned down to kiss her.

Amu watched with wide eyes as Ikuto's face moved closer to hers after Utau let her go. Thinking fast, she turned her head and let his lips land on her cheek. His kiss made her blush as she tried hard not to hug him. "I really have to go."

Ikuto took a step back and watched as the girl he loved disappeared before his eyes.

XXX

Tadase paced the incoming portal area. She had ten minutes to get there or he was going to go and fetch her personally. He figured she'd try something to stall or make up some excuse about not being there within the allotted time. The blond angel had been forced to go back before the council and demand that they do something about her after they picked up Nagihiko a few days ago.

With three minutes to spare, Amu walked out of the portal room and came face to face with the one angel she wanted to be there but didn't want to see. "Hello Tadase."

"Don't pretend as though you're here on a holiday. You are to go straight to your room until the council calls you and I'm here to make sure you go straight there. We don't need you speaking to anyone unnecessary while you are here."

Amu didn't want to argue. With her wings left out per the law of Heaven, she made her way down the hall. "Who do you think I'd talk to?"

"You broke our deal."

Amu's eyes widened with understanding. Nagihiko wasn't missing, he was taken. They didn't want her to see him because she might do something to help her friend out. Well their fears were about to come true because Amu wasn't about to leave without seeing him at least once. "You tried to kill a human. I think we're even."

Tadase narrowed his eyes and almost shoved her through her door. Amu smirked as it clicked shut behind her. Unfortunately she didn't have to wait long before seeing the council or Nagi.

XXX

Nagihiko stood before the bench of elders that made up the council. There were ten of them. Midori, Tsumugu, Nikaiduo, Yukari, Nobuki, Ran, Miki, Dia, Su and Yoru. They made the rules of the Heavens, being the oldest and wisest of the angels. Their positions were final and since angels could not die, they served forever.

Nagihiko was not worried about what the council thought at the moment. He knew that it was his word against Tadase's and it would be worse for him and for Rima if he tried to lie. With his head held high, Nagi was ready to face whatever decision the council decided.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, you have been brought before us again today for the councils ruling on the decision of you and the human you are assigned to. It has been brought to our attention that you have feelings for this human. This is against our law due to the circumstances involving immortality. Do you deny this?"

Nagihiko did not break eye contact with Nikaiduo while he spoke. There was no reason for the purple haired angel to show weakness by looking away. "While it is true that I work closely with Mashiro Rima for the fact that she is suicidal." He paused at this point to glance at a stone faced Amu watching him out of the corner of his eye. She knew the moment he looked at her that he was going to give himself up. "I do love her."

The crowds watching the ruling go down gasped. An angel was forbidden to love an angel. Yukari stood up at this point. "Are you certain that this is what you want to say?"

Amu prayed that Nagihiko would try to play it off as a bad joke. However, he stood firm with his statement. "It is. I will not lie before the council. I was not planning on acting on such emotions since I have the knowledge that they are indeed forbidden."

Nobuki shot to her feet. "So then this girl has not yet received the gift of immortality?"

Nagihiko shook his head no.

The council looked at one another before Ran stood from her seat. "Nagi-kun, we cannot allow you to be in a situation where such an act could come about."

Nagihiko nodded this time to her words.

"Miki stood with a cool expression on her face. "You will not be allowed to return to Earth. If the girl dies then so be it."

Nagihiko dropped to his knees while tears spilled from his eyes. It took every ounce of control that Amu possessed not to run out into the middle of the floor and hold her friend while he cried. "Please! Please send someone!"

Yoru did not stand as he delivered the council's decision. "No, that will not happen nya. She is to live out her life the best she can on her own nya."

"You don't understand! She isn't healed yet! This will make her do it for sure!"

Amu wanted to cry out in frustration as well. They were just going to let Rima die. Not one member of the council cared. Then Su stood. "She spent several weeks with you desu. Rather than becoming attached to herself again, she became attached to you desu. This is not how it is supposed to work out desu. Maybe in her next life she'll be able to live life to the fullest desu."

Dia and Midori nodded their heads in agreement. Nagihiko searched each hard gaze upon him from the council members as he attempted to find one that might rule in his favor. He was unlucky in the fact that he didn't. "Please! No!"

Amu held her breath the keep back her tears. She could not break down if she wanted to make it back to the town she was in charge of in order to inform Rima about what was happening to the man that loved her so.

Two men moved forwards and picked up the smaller angel between them. Slowly, his sobs of despair faded away. Amu kept her face solid as she watched her childhood friend drown in grief.

"Hinamori Amu, come before the council and defend your actions."

Slowly Amu stood from her seat and made her way down to the floor. She stood exactly where Nagihiko had collapsed and faced the same hard stares from the council as he had.

.

Morg: Oh yeah! A cliffy for your birthday! You're welcome!

Ikuto: Oh God!

Amu: This is getting sort of intense.

Morg: No silly! Camping is in tents!

Ikuto: It's official. You are the nerdiest idiot of them all.

Morg: Proud of it!

Amu: Please just review.


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! So I don't understand why this story has so few reviews. I mean it's an awesome story…

Ikuto: I think we all know the answer to that question.

Amu: Don't you dare say it has something to do with the lack of lemons.

Ikuto: Your words, not mine.

Amu: Damn you!

Morg: So I don't own anything besides my laptop and, of course, Kitty.

Ikuto: Not that either one of them want to belong to you…

**~Overprotective~**

Looking as though she had nothing to fear while her insides were screaming with fury, Amu stood her ground before the council. Unlike Nagi, however, Amu seemed to hold the entire room as though she were the one in charge. The council members managed to keep their stone faces intact although a couple of them shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. Amu forced her smirk to stay hidden. These so called elders didn't stand a chance against her.

Midori was the first to get past Amu's overbearing presence. Every angel in the room could feel the amount of energy the one girl possessed and not a single one of them wanted to make her use it in an unpleasant way. "Hinamori Amu, there is an allegation that while you have been on earth protecting the occupants of your assigned town, you have developed feelings for a human."

Amu let a few soft chuckles slip out of her mouth and drop to the floor. The room waited in silence due to the fact that some of them were afraid of what would happen if they dared to interrupt. "I have not. I may have made a few friends amongst the humans, but I have no further feelings than that. Whoever your source is is wrong."

Tsumugu looked relieved to say the least. Several of the other council members shared in his momentary silent celebration. Yoru, on the other hand, wasn't so convinced. "What proof do you have to prove your innocence?"

"What proof do you have to prove me guilty? The words of a jealous angel? Did Tadase mention what he was doing in my town?"

From the expressions of the council members and the almost unbearable silence of the audience, Amu knew that they hadn't questioned the blond angel as she waited for a response. Finally Ran gave her one. "No Amu-chan, he did not."

Amu knew in that instant that she'd eventually have to face Tadase for what she was about to do. "Then let me explain everything clearly. Tadase showed up in my town without warning, which is fine since he is my superior, however, he attempted to use Nagi's feelings of friendship for the human girl to blackmail me into 'dating' him. When I refused, he threatened to reveal my secret to the town hence forcing me to leave it. All because he saw a human boy give me a hug and hold me for a short time after I received the news of a child dying. This was my first lost after arriving to the town. The child had developed a lung disease from the smoke of the fire I pulled her out of."

Every member of the council had their eyes glued to Amu. They knew that so far nothing was too far out of line for Tadase. The whole blackmailing thing wasn't good, but it wasn't anything overly serious at the moment. One or two of them gestured for Amu to continue on with her story.

Now knowing that she had the full attention of everyone in the room, as if she hadn't before, Amu sucked in a deep breath. "Tadase then enrolled into the high school I was attending and began staying by my side as per the blackmailing deal he made me make with him. This angered a human boy that developed feelings for me. They got on my nerves so I decided to remove myself from the situation. While walking through town, I felt the pain of a shove and then another before the feeling of falling. Tadase had pushed the human boy over the edge of a cliff."

Some of the people present let out a collective gasp. A few faces went pale, including some of the angels on the council. None of them had ever suspected Tadase of wanting to harm a human. It was an angel's duty to protect them.

Amu didn't wait this time before continuing. The best part was yet to come. "I managed to fly fast enough to save the boy before he hit the ground and died. I put him to sleep before he realized what was happening and made up a feeble tail of it being a dream after he woke up. Before that, however, I pulled my sword from the air and threatened Tadase. I swore to him that if he ever attempted to harm any of the people I was working to protect, then I'd kill him."

Su actually stood up from her seat in shock. Nobuko looked slightly faint while Ran and Miki both swallowed hard. Killing an angel was nearly impossible. One had to have a lot more strength than the angel they were attempting to kill and it had to be done with pure intentions. Otherwise the angel would heal.

Wasting no time, Amu once again extended her arm out in front of her chest. With two fingers, she pinched the air and brought her hand down. A fiery blade appeared as if she were pulling it out of the air. Several angels moved back as she did this. The pinkette didn't let their actions deter her from her task. Once the sword was fully in sight, Amu brought her right arm around in a swinging motion to take a hold of the hilt and extend the blade straight up into the air. She stood with her wings out while facing the council fully armed. "I give all other angels the same warning. If anyone attempts to harm a human as Tadase has done, I will not hesitate."

Nikaiduo stood to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. "Thank you for the relevant information you have brought to us. We will discuss this matter seriously and alert you to what the council decides. For the time being please remain in your rooms."

Amu wasn't about to let them off the hook that quickly. "No, I wish to speak privately with Nagi. You may attempt to stop me if you wish."

Yukari answered before anyone else could even process the pinkette's demands. "You may see him under supervision."

Amu agreed with a flick of her hand. With her sword now put away, she moved towards the exit. One burly angel followed after her.

XXX

Ikuto wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Without Amu in the town it seemed even more boring than usual. The worst part was not knowing when she'd be back. Utau was obviously worried about him even though Ikuto told her not to be. If she knew that he wasn't eating then he'd be in even more trouble with his sister. How could he eat though, with the girl that he loved missing from his side? All food had lost its taste.

It didn't help that all he did now was walk around the town. She hadn't even been gone three days, but Ikuto wasn't eating. He wasn't sleeping well either. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but the blue haired teen kept having nightmares. Tadase always seemed to pop up in them and steal away the beautiful angel. Ikuto's solution was not sleeping.

This plan wasn't going well. He could feel the lack of nutrition and sleep catching up to him as he trudged around all day and night. Amu needed to come back and she needed to come back fast.

Ikuto sat down on the bench he'd been sleeping on the first night she showed up. She'd appeared out of no where and hadn't been concerned at all about her own well being. The fact that she was an angel made that night and pretty much everything the girl had ever said make that much more sense to the troubled teen. He stared in the direction she had been in when he'd first seen her that night. So beautiful that at first he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. The excitement he felt the next morning when she was still there was incomparable to any other moment in his life.

Ikuto felt his eyes grow heavy. He really didn't want to sleep. The dreams were sure to come back, but maybe just a little nap would be alright. Slowly, he slid to the side until he was lying on the bench. Curled up and waiting for his Amu.

XXX

The door clicked shut behind the pinkette and her guard. Nagihiko's sobs could still be heard from the mass of angel and feathers on the floor. Amu rushed to his side. "Nagi! Oh Nagi, it'll be alright! I'm going back! Don't worry!"

The crying subsided slightly but it took a full ten minutes of Amu whispering reassurances and patting Nagihiko's back for the male angel to finally stop his tears. "I'm sure you think I'm weak now since all I can do is cry."

Keeping her voice in a whisper so that the guard wouldn't hear, Amu did her best to convince the other angel that it simply wasn't true. "No Nagi! Not at all! This isn't fair. There wasn't anything else you could do."

Nagihiko wiped his face the best he could with his shirt. Silently, tears traced their little trails down his red cheeks. No matter what she said or how she comforted him, they would not stop. "What am I going to do now? It feels as though a part of me has been ripped out of my chest. I really love her. The idea that I can't see her ever again will surely kill me."

Amu wasn't sure how, but she knew that in that moment, nothing was ever going to keep her from Ikuto. "The least I can do is make sure she knows that you love her and why you can't be with her."

"You'll tell her what we are?"

"I'll do one better." Nagi's quizzical look put a triumphant smirk on Amu's face. "I'll show her."

"Times up Hinamori. The council is calling for you to return to hear their decision."

Amu nodded to the guard before giving Nagi one last reassuring hug. "I promise."

With one last attempt to show Amu how serious he was about the whole situation, Nagi clasped his pinky around hers. "Promise?"

"I already told you Nagi." Amu turned to face the door while tightening her little finger around his. "I promise."

The guard led the pinkette back down the hall and through the huge double doors. The audience didn't look as though they'd even moved from several hours of sitting in the room. Amu was pretty sure some of them were holding their breath.

Taking her spot on the floor in front of the council, Amu waited to hear their verdict. Tsumugu was the one to stand. "Hinamori Amu, we have found no evidence suggesting that you are indeed involved with a human at this time, however, we advise that you stay here until a new town can be assigned to you."

Amu let one of her eyebrows shoot up her forehead. "I refuse."

A collective gasp could be heard in the room before it got so quiet that one could've heard a feather floating through the air. Yoru leaned forward with his hands clasped under his chin. "You refuse? The council is advising you to leave your town."

Amu let her gaze wander from council member to council member. Some of them stared straight back at her while a couple looked away. "I will return to Seiyo and protect it and its inhabitants. Tadase's goal was to get me out of that town. I will not give into him or his demands."

Su suddenly smiled before clapping her hands. "Well if that is the only reason desu."

Amu nodded that it was before Ran let out a sigh of what had to be relief. "Oh good Amu-chan. I was just hoping that you weren't doing it to get back to that human boy."

Wanting to slap her palm to her forehead, Amu kept a straight face. It'd just be easier to pretend as though she wasn't dying to see Ikuto again. She had the strangest feeling that the catlike pervert wasn't taking very good care of himself. Denying it would be lying and she would not do that.

Midori stood and faced the rest of the council room. "This meeting is finished. Hinamori Amu is free to return to her assigned town and protect it as she see fit."

Nikaduo got to his feet as well. "Since it is late, you should wait until tomorrow to return."

Amu nodded. Considering that she'd already fought one suggestion the council gave her, she decided to go ahead and listen to this one. "Yes sir."

Without waiting a moment longer, Amu made her way out of the council chamber and towards her rooms. Tadase's complaints and screams of rage followed the giggling pinkette as she left.

XXX

Ikuto didn't want to move. He wanted to keep on sleeping on the bench, but someone was calling his name.

"Damn it Ikuto! Where are you? Amu is going to be so pissed!"

Utau. He really, really, _really_ didn't want to have to deal with his sister at the moment, so Ikuto slid off the bench and made his way into some thick trees. There he decided to lay down on the ground and enjoy his dreamless sleep. The frantic calling of his name faded out as the world around him went black.

.

Morg: Not as long as I wanted it to be but oh well!

Ikuto: Always complaining about something!

Amu: Yes you both are.

Morg: Shut it Amu! So anyways! For those of you who do review this story, which I know the beginning made me sound a little ungrateful to those of you that do review, I wanted to do something special for you.

Ikuto: A lemon?

Amu: A K+ story?

Morg: How about for those of you that review, I'll give you a hint as to what is going to happen in the next chapter. I'll only do that for this chapter. Just as a thank you!

Ikuto: That isn't much.

Amu: Not at all.

Morg: Oh be quiet you two! Just review guys!

**A.N. Repeat! For those of you who review, I will message you back a hint as to what is to come for this story! This is a one chapter deal, unless it works out too well! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! So thanks everyone who reviewed!

Ikuto: Even though your bribe sucked it still worked.

Amu: I guess we should give you some credit.

Morg: …

Ikuto: ….

Amu: …..

Morg: …

Ikuto: That's enough.

Amu: Yep! She doesn't own anything!

**~Overprotective~**

Heaven was about to disappear, more like be ripped apart. Either way, Amu was ready to destroy any other angel that attempted to delay her return to earth. Tearing them limb from limb and letting the idiots heal slowly sounded delightful to the frustrated pinkette. She was on her way to the portal room to head back to earth when three more angels stepped into her path.

"Hello Amu-chan! Can we ask you some questions for a bit?"

Amu stared in disbelief at the angels before her. They weren't younger than her by any means and she seriously wanted nothing to do with them. "I have to go."

The oldest of the angels stepped forwards and became more persistent. "But Amu-chan! We haven't gotten to talk to you while you're here!"

Amu almost acted on her previously intentions about ripping the angels apart when a different angel came to her rescue. "Amu-chan has to leave. Now. Get away from her."

Amu looked over to see a cute angel she hadn't seen before. She had cute blonde pigtails and beautiful green eyes. Although only slightly taller than Amu's shortness, the angel stood with an air of superiority.

"Yes Lala-sama."

Amu hid her surprise as the other angels backed off per order of the angel referred to as Lala-sama. She wasn't familiar with the angel before her, but she'd never been more grateful in her life. With a swift nod of her head, Amu made her departure.

Just as she disappeared from Heaven, Tadase stormed into the portal room. He yelled something obscene, but the pinkette was already gone.

XXX

Utau was in deep shit. Amu was going to return at any time and Ikuto was no where to be found. Kukai and Rima were doing their best to help the freaked out blonde find her brother without luck. The town had been scoured several times already. No sight of Ikuto and no sign of Amu's return. Utau could only hope that he'd be found before Amu came back. The chances of that happening dwindled with every passing second.

XXX  
Happy to be back on earth, Amu took a deep breath of the fresh air from the woods surrounding her. She loved the thick clump of trees she used to travel to the world without anyone catching her.

Her foot froze mid step. Amu stared in horror at the sight before her. A skinnier than usual Ikuto lay passed out on the ground before her. She knew he was alive and that he was going to be okay, but that didn't stop her heart from going into overdrive.

Scooping the sleeping boy from the ground, Amu didn't bother to turn invisible as she flew him as fast as she could to the hospital. Kairi would be able to fix him up in a jiffy. He just had to be able to.

Kairi wasn't surprised to see Amu entering his office through his window. He was, however, surprised to see Ikuto in such a state. Yaya and he had become aware of the dealings and goings on of Heaven. They knew that this was a crucial time for Amu to keep her distance from the blue haired boy, and yet, here she stood with his unconscious body in her arms.

Amu laid Ikuto on the couch in the office before turning to Kairi. "Fix him. I don't care about natural healings. Fix him!"

Kairi sighed before moving to the human's side to figure out what was wrong so he could fix it as the pinkette demanded. "Relax Amu; he just needs some food and water. Looks like he was depriving himself of sleep as well and that's what made him pass out. It's nothing to worry about. He'll be right as rain in no time."

"No time like the present."

Yaya chose that moment to enter the office. She'd known the moment Amu stepped foot in the room that she was there with the human. This fact had fascinated the childish angel so much she couldn't stay away. "Yaya thinks that Amu-chan needs to calm down. Yaya and Kairi will fix up the human."

Amu ran a hand through her pink hair. Without saying what was on her mind straight out, the two wouldn't understand. "Is this room sound proof?"

Kairi nodded, knowing that meant to Heaven as well as the rooms around it.

Amu closed her eyes before opening them to meet Kairi's hard gaze. "He isn't just some human. His name is Ikuto and I need him to be okay right now."

"Yaya wants to know why before Yaya does anything to help the human boy."

Kairi continued to hold Amu's gaze without blinking. His agreement to the pigtailed girl's demand was silent, but understood.

Amu didn't quite know what to say so she said whatever came to mind. "I'm not sure why it matters so much. I guess you could say that I'm just overprotective of him. Please just make him okay so that I can focus on more important things."

Yaya and Kairi exchanged a knowing look before they moved to the sleeping boy. Holding hands, the two angels extended their free hands over the unmoving body to emit a bright white light. The light moved to cover Ikuto's entire body before dying out. "That's all we can do for him. Take him home and let him sleep."

Amu nodded and moved to pick up her charge when Kairi's hand stopped her. She tried to shake it off, but the male angel kept a firm grip. "I should get him home."

Kairi never smiled, nor did he show any emotions of hate or disappointment while speaking. "If you decide that Ikuto shall be your mate then so be it. Yaya and I will always support you, Amu-chan."

Amu blushed a light pink. Kairi was referring to something that she hoped would never happen. Not because she disliked Ikuto, because she didn't, but because that would be breaking the only law that Heaven had. She couldn't do that. "It shouldn't come to that."

"No matter what happens, we'll support you. Not Heaven, you."

Amu simply nodded before picking up the now healed, but still sleeping Ikuto. She left through the window she'd come in through.

Kairi turned to look at his better half. "Once mated, they'll be that way for eternity."

"Yaya can hardly wait!"

XXX

Utau paced her room while continuously running her hands through her hair. It had long since come loose of its usual pigtailed style thanks to the frantic hands of the blonde. She was dead. She'd promised to take care of her brother, even it had been only in her head, and now he was gone. Amu was going to kill her. "I'm in so much trouble."

"You could say that again."

Utau froze. Her hands were halfway to her head and one of her feet was halfway in its forward step motion. She stood perfectly balanced on one foot as she waited the voice to speak again. Turning around only meant that the girl had to admit who it was that had spoke to her.

Amu wasn't about to let the want to be super star off the hook. "Take care of yourselves, I say. Sure, you respond. Of course you will. You're important to me, I say. We know that, you respond. Promise to be safe, you do."

"Now, Amu, I know that you're probably not happy with me at the moment, but let's focus on finding Ikuto before you punish me."

"Oh don't worry about your brother. He's perfectly fine. In fact, he's sleeping in his bed. You, on the other hand, are looking worse than worse. I thought I had my hands full when I found your brother passed out in the forest."

Utau finally turned to face the girl she knew to be an angel. "You found him where! I've been searching for days! I mean…"

Amu laughed before she crossed the room to take the girl before her in her arms. "You're safe and so is he. How could I be upset? Go take a shower, you reek."

Utau grumbled the whole way, but complied. After she was dressed in fresh clothes and her hair no longer stood every which way from the grease that had coated it, she sat on her bed with Amu. "So when did you get back?"

"About two hours ago. I found Ikuto the moment I got back so I took him to see some friends of mine at a local hospital so they could heal him quickly. He was just under nourished and tired. He'll be fine by morning."

Utau let out a sigh of relief before focusing her intense eyes back on the pinkette. "How did things go in Heaven?"

Amu let out a sigh of her own. "Nagi doesn't get to come back. He has to stay in Heaven until Rima dies because he fell in love with her."

Utau tried to take in the information that the purple haired boy that had been in her school was also an angel. It should have been obvious to the blonde considering that Amu had said that he was her friend, but it wasn't. "Why did you have to go?"

"The Council was told that I was having an intimate relationship with your brother so I had to appear before them. They tried to order me to not return, but I refused."

Utau's brows scrunched together to form a furry caterpillar in the middle of her forehead. "What do you mean you refused? How can you refuse The Council? I'm not even an angel and nor do I know anything about the way Heaven is run, but it's obvious that you're supposed to listen to The Council."

Amu rolled her eyes before grinning. "Not to worry, I'll be on The Council in a matter of years. The only reason I'm not on it yet is because of my age. I don't want to brag but I've got a lot of power, even for an angel. If The Council gives me an order I do not like, I don't have to follow it. I simply choose to listen most of the time because that way I'm setting a good example for the other angels. I wasn't about to stay away just because they thought I might be in a relationship with Ikuto."

Utau closed her mouth after a couple of minutes of having it open. She'd never guessed that Amu was so powerful as to defy The Council just because she wanted to. Luckily the pinkette decided to listen most of the time so that her life would be easier. "So if you didn't come back to be with Ikuto then why didn't you just follow The Council's orders?"

"They wanted me to stay in Heaven until you died. I promised Nagi that I would talk to Rima. I couldn't possibly stay away."

"Why Amu?"

"What do you mean why? I just told you."

Utau narrowed her eyes at the angel before her. "No, you gave me an excuse. I want to know the real reason you came back."

Amu shifted on the bed before she stood up and moved towards the window. "Go to sleep Utau. Maybe tomorrow you'll just be happy that I'm back rather than asking me pointless questions."

Utau was about to retaliate when she noticed the look on the pinkette's face changed. She was no longer focusing most of her attention on where she was, but rather something else. Possibly someone else.

Amu spun towards the window. "Rima!"

Utau watched her disappear.

XXX

He was gone and it looked as though he wasn't coming back. Rima should have known that he was going to abandon her too. Now she was alone. No one cared about her so why should she? With a razor blade in one hand, the blonde contemplated her own demise. On shift swipe and it'd all be over. No more pain or suffering. No more being alone. Just black bliss. Just eternal sleep.

The blade came down to meet her arm. It pushed against her skin without breaking it. The feel of the cool metal made millions of goose bumps rise upon Rima's petite body. This was supposed to be exhilarating. Why was it that all she could think of was Nagi's face?

"Rima! Rima, where are you!"

"Amu?"

The pinkette burst through the doors. Rima yelped as she tumbled backwards off her bed. The razor blade slid safely away from her as she hit the floor. "What the!"

Amu's feet were not touching the ground as her wings held her two feet up in the air. "Rima! Don't be rash! Nagi wouldn't have wanted this! He doesn't want this! He wants to be with you, but he can't be."

Rima's eyes peeked over the edge of her bed to stare at the flying Amu in her room. "What the hell is going on?"

Amu sighed as she landed on her feet and tucked her wings behind her. "This was the only way to convince you of the truth! Nagihiko is also an angel. His job is to protect suicidal people from themselves. He works with someone until they can handle life on their own and live it without wanting to die."

Rima slowly got to her feet but stayed on the other side of the bed. It wasn't as though she didn't trust the angelic Amu, although she was rather shocked at the moment to find that the boy she liked and thought liked her was only spending time with her because she was a nut case. "So everything was a lie? It was only his job to be with me?"

Amu stared in wonder. Since when did Rima sound so meek? "No. Nagi isn't allowed to return to earth until you die because he loves you. An angel may not love one human over another. Nagi loves you Rima and he's being held prisoner in Heaven to make sure that he doesn't give you the gift of immortality."

"Immortality? Why would I want that?"

"Because angels are immortal, at least they can live forever as long as they aren't purposely killed. It takes a lot of power and the right reasons to kill an angel."

Rima finally sat down on the edge of her bed as she took in the information being offered to her. Nagi loved her but couldn't be there with her because he loved her. She loved him. She hadn't told him so, but she loved him. "Amu, can you speak with Nagi for me?"

"I can try. What is it that you want me to say?"

"Tell him that I love him. Tell him that I won't kill myself because I know that he loves me. I'll live for him."

Amu smiled but slowly shook her head. "No Rima. He wants you to live for you."

Rima nodded once before the tears began to fall. Amu didn't hesitate to take the sobbing girl into her arms and Rima let herself be held. "Why did they have to take him away? The first and only boy I will ever love!"

Amu patted the girl's back before she leaned slightly back to look into Rima's face. "How do you know that you love him?"

Rima sniffled before smiling slightly. "I guess you could say that despite everything I do or say, I always feel a little overprotective of him, no matter where he is."

.

Morg: Oh snap!

Ikuto: So what. Rima confessed. Big freaking deal. It wasn't Amu confessing her love for me so it doesn't matter.

Amu: Of course it matters! This is important to the story!

Morg: If you're a good reader, you should be able to connect the dots.

Ikuto: What dots?

Amu: I guess that means that Ikuto's a bad reader.

Ikuto: I'm the best at reading some things.

Morg: Like what?

Ikuto: Amu's body.

Amu: What!

Morg: Cheese and Rice! Just review quickly so we can get out of here!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! So I guess plenty of you connected the dots. I did have a few people ask what dots. I'm not going to tell you. If you still don't understand then just read the chapter again.

Ikuto: Naw, too much work.

Amu: Lazy and stupid.

Morg: You love him anyways.

Ikuto: Yeah she does!

Amu: What!

Morg: I don't own you guys.

Ikuto: You know, I do own Amu.

Amu: You do not!

Ikuto: Then how come I call you MY strawberry all the time?

Amu: I always tell you not to!

Ikuto: I rest my case.

Morg: Oh jeez…. Please enjoy the next chapter…

**~Overprotective~**

Okay, so she was being a bit creepy, but who wouldn't stand over his bed and watch him sleep? Honestly, Amu couldn't figure out why she hadn't been doing this all along. He just looked so cute when he slept. Resisting the urge to run her fingers through his thick hair, Amu backed away from Ikuto.

Glad to have the excuse of checking up on him so that she could visit him, Amu figured that excuse might have expired after the first twenty minutes, especially now that she was going on three hours.

For some odd reason, Rima's words kept running through her mind. The situation no longer made sense to Amu. If Nagi wanted to be with Rima and Rima wanted to be with Nagi, then why was Heaven stopping them? It wasn't as if Nagi could make multiple girls immortal and slowly make it so no human ever died. Rima was just one girl and they weren't idiot. Obviously they'd have to move around a lot so no one would notice their lack of aging. Then again, Nagi would never have the refuge of Heaven, but then one didn't always want to be there.

Staring at Ikuto's sleeping face only angered Amu more. What if they tried taking Ikuto away from her like they did with Rima and Nagi? Wait… why was she thinking about that anyways. She didn't love Ikuto. The pinkette only wanted to protect him. Right?

Amu shook her head before moving closer to Ikuto's bed. One thing was clear to the pinkette now. The situation between Nagi and Rima needed to change and she was going to be the one to do it.

Shaking Ikuto's shoulder, Amu roused him from his sleep. "Get up lazy butt! I've had enough of your sleeping. We've got things to do."

Ikuto sat up slowly. His eyes focused on Amu kneeling beside him on his bed. Almost as if it was a reflex, he snatched her to his chest and lay back down. Amu sighed as she was trapped in his arms. "You came back."

"Of course I did, now let me go before I have to hurt you."

Ikuto inhaled her scent deep into his lungs. "You wouldn't. It's your job to protect me."

Amu silently cursed the boy who called her bluff. "Okay, so I won't hurt you but that doesn't mean that I can't get angry and leave for a few more days."

Ikuto's arms instantly released her. Amu giggled as she got out of his bed and turned around to face him. With his head propped up on one hand, Ikuto stared at the girl before him from his bed. "How long were you gone?"

Amu shook her head before pointedly looking away from the man before her. For some very odd reason, she felt the need to crawl back into his bed with him. "A little over a week. For someone who promised to take of himself, you didn't do a very good job."

Ikuto sighed as he rubbed his face. "Where did you find me?"

"You don't remember where you passed out?"

"I remember being in the park and then I heard Utau and decided to hide."

Amu slapped her palm to her forehead. "The forest, I found you in the forest. I almost stepped right on you the moment I got back."

Ikuto smirked. "I like the idea of you being on top of me."

Amu let one of her eyebrows raise up. "Even if that includes me stomping on your face?"

"I'll take what I can get."

Another loud smack filled the room.

Ikuto stared up at the pinkette critically. "You should really stop hitting yourself before you wind up with brain damage."

Without bothering to respond, Amu turned on her heel and walked out Ikuto's door. The blue haired boy called for her to wait for him, but Amu didn't slow down as she walked straight into Utau's room. She found the blonde already awake and fully dressed.

"Morning Amu."

"I hope you don't have any major plans for today."

Utau let her confusion show on her face. "Not that I can think of. Why?"

With a smirk that killed all of Ikuto's combined, Amu tapped one finger to her nose. "We're going to go visit some friends of mine."

XXX

"Is everyone here?"

Amu nodded to Tsukasa, who in turn shut the door and locked it. Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Utau, Rima and Ikuto sat in various places throughout the principal's office. None of them knew why Amu asked them to meet her there. In fact, the pink haired angel was being extremely mysterious about everything.

Now that the door was closed, however, and Heaven was shut out from their meeting, Amu let a sadistic grin onto her face. "Are we good to go, Tsukasa?"

The blond principal nodded his head to show that they were indeed hidden from sight and that Heaven could no longer listen in.

"Just so that we are all on the same track, I am an angel sent here to guard the people of Seiyo. Everyone with me so far?"

Everyone nodded their heads except Kukai. The boy looked absolutely stunned. "WHAT! HINAMORI IS AN ANGEL! I NEVER KNEW!"

Amu sighed before letting her wings sprout from her back. Kukai almost screamed in surprise. Utau just patted his shoulder in an affectionate way. "I think we all knew except for you."

Again, heads nodded.

"Now that that is taken care of, everyone should also know that Nagihiko is an angel, although his job is a little different from mine."

To save time, Utau quickly slapped her hand over Kukai's mouth before he could have another outburst.

"Nagi's job is to work with humans that may or may not take their own lives. He works to make sure that they make the decision to continue on living so that they may enter Heaven quicker. Nagi came here to work with Rima. The number one rule of Heaven is 'No angel may love any one human above another'. Nagi broke this rule when he fell in love with Rima."

Kukai's head shot to look at the blushing short blonde. She didn't say anything while she stared straight at Amu.

Amu continued on as if this fact didn't change anything. "Heaven declared that Nagi should not be allowed to return to earth until Rima dies, by her own hand or natural causes. I asked you to come here today because I disagree with this ruling."

Yaya's hand shot up into the air as if she had a question and wanted Amu's permission to speak. After Amu nodded at her, the lively girl began. "Yaya thinks that Amu-chi is right. Amu-chi should go get Nagi-san so that Nagi-san can be with Rima-chan. Kairi-koi agrees with Yaya."

Her same slightly crazed smile played about on her lips. Amu didn't have to look at Kairi to know that he agreed as well. "My plan exactly. I have the power to get there and do it, but I'm going to need some help with a distraction if Nagi and I are going to be able to get away."

Ikuto, who was sitting quietly throughout the whole thing so far, took this moment to intervene. "Take me with you. That'll be distraction enough. A human running around freely in Heaven should definitely shake some things up."

Utau nodded before her face lit up. "One human would cause a commotion, sure. Three humans would force everyone to drop whatever they are doing. Especially if two of those humans are racing."

Amu understood the instant that Utau's words left her mouth. Kukai, on the other hand, was a little lost. "Heaven? I don't want to die yet. But I can't miss the race! Who's running?"

Utau stared hard at her boyfriend before she sighed and got to her feet. Pulling herself up to her full height, the blonde dramatically pointed her finger straight at Kukai's nose. "Souma Kukai, I challenge you to a race across Heaven. The first one to make it to the Council room and back without being caught wins. Three words baby. Eat. My. DUST!"

Now, Kukai being the kind of competitive boy that he is, couldn't just let his girlfriend of all people challenge him to something that he could win at so easily. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN, HOSHINA!"

Kairi saw this as his moment to quietly take Amu to the side. "What do you want us to do?"

Thinking through everything carefully, Amu finally nodded her head. "You and Yaya should stay here on earth. Watch from wherever you would like. If I get delayed on bringing them back within the allotted time, then you and Yaya will have to rescue them. Leave me behind if you have to."

Kairi nodded, knowing that to argue with the pinkette would be a waste of his time. "Yaya-koi, it's time for us to leave."

"AWW! Yaya wants to stay and have fun with her new human friends!"

Ikuto watched as the two seemed to melt through the door without opening it. He turned back to see Amu staring at him. "Them too, huh? I guess that would make Tsukasa one as well."

The principal winked at his student but didn't say a word about it. "Alright guys, I need to speak with Amu alone for a few minutes. Please wait for her outside my office."

The four humans made their way out the door. Ikuto looked as if he didn't want to go, but Amu motioned with her hands that he should leave as well. "What do you want to talk with me about privately?"

Tsukasa sat down at his desk and propped his head up with his hands. "Did you know that I'm married?"

Unable to hide her surprise, Amu gasped. "What? When? How come I haven't met her?"

Tsukasa chuckled as he waited for the pinkette to calm down. "It's been almost six hundred years now since she and I tied the lifelong knot. The reason you haven't met her is because she's human. Or at least she was. We don't spend all of our time together so that Heaven doesn't catch on. Right now she is off touring Europe while I'm stationed at this school. She is the reason I still breathe."

Amu could hardly believe her ears. She'd never known that Tsukasa had done such a thing. No one did. "I find it amazing that you could keep it a secret for so long."

Tsukasa grinned at her remark. "You see, I am able to do so because I have a gift besides my love of education. Who do you think put the barrier up around Kairi's office at the hospital?"

Amu's eyes widened as she connected the dots. "So that's why your office is so fortified. Why are you telling me this now?"

"I cannot go with you to Heaven, but that doesn't mean that I can't have a place ready for you when you get back. Somewhere where all of you will be able to hide until you can sneak out two at a time. Bring him back safely Amu."

Nodding her head as she stood, Amu started for the door.

"Oh, and I agree with Kairi. If you decide to make Ikuto your mate, I will support you and not Heaven."

"How did you?"

"I set the barrier, Amu. I know what goes on inside my barriers."

Just as she was about to turn the handle, Amu turned back to her long time friend. "One more question. How do I get four humans to Heaven?"

Chuckling, Tsukasa glided past the pinkette and opened the door for her. "Just make sure they hold on tight."

.

Morg: Oh come on guys! Like I was really going to keep Nagi and Rima separated.

Ikuto: Actually, we won't know until after they free him or all get captured.

Amu: Yeah, they aren't reunited yet.

Morg: Details, details. The important thing to know is that Amu is going to try!

Ikuto: I don't know why this story excites you so much.

Amu: Because it's awesome and there is no sex!

Morg: *cough* that might change *cough chough*

Ikuto: *cough* YES! *cough cough*

Amu: Are you guys going to be okay?

Morg: Of course! I just need a drink of water.

Ikuto: I could drink something else.

Amu: What are you implying?

Morg: He just wants everyone to review. Calm down.

Ikuto: Not what I meant at all.

Amu: PERVERT!


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! Time for the awesomeness that is this story!

Ikuto: Maybe if you didn't take forever…

Amu: Yeah! This story!

Morg: I'm sorry. I thought, you know, updating one of my sixteen other fics was probably a good idea.

Ikuto: Maybe some of them, but there are a few that I could do without.

Amu: Okay! Enough! Morg doesn't own us; we don't want to be here. Get on with the chapter!

**~Overprotective~**

"When we get there, you better be ready to run. I'm only dropping you off. They can't see me or they'll know that I'm trying to get to Nagi. Do. NOT. Get. Captured. Got that?"

Kukai and Utau stared at the pinkette with determination setting their eyes ablaze. Despite having no idea where they were actually supposed to be going, each one knew for a fact that they were going to win.

"What about us, Amu?"

Amu smirked as she turned to Rima and Ikuto. "Do not let go of me when we get there. It is illegal to transport between rooms in Heaven, but I figure since I'm breaking the rules to get you there, I might as well break the rules about how we travel once we get there. There is one more thing you should know, if a human remains in Heaven too long, they cannot leave."

Ikuto stared hard at his pinkette. She was avoiding his eyes while they got ready to leave in the forest. Kukai and Utau had their shoes tied and ready for action. Rima had her hair pulled back so she could be ready for action. Ikuto finally caught the pinkette's eye and gave her a hard look. "So we'll die."

The other three froze as they waited for Amu's response. "Yes, but I've already made precautions to make sure that that doesn't happen."

Ikuto nodded. "Yaya and Kairi. I was wondering what their role in all of this would be."

Amu smiled briefly before taking Kukai's hand and Utau's hand. "I have to be touching you for you to come with me. If you let go midflight, you'll die. Rima, I'm going to need you to hug me from the front. Ikuto, hold onto me from behind."

The smirk on Ikuto's face couldn't possibly get bigger as he stepped forwards to wrap his arms around Amu's body from behind. Rima gripped her from the front and the hold that Kukai and Utau had on her hands tightened. "Alright guys, here we go."

XXX

Nagi stared at the wall of his rooms. Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed. It was the same damn wall that he was going to be staring at day after day until the woman that he loved died. There was also nothing he could do about it. Leaving would get him permanently kicked out of Heaven, and the purple haired angel didn't want that. There were people that he could help if they'd let him go somewhere else on earth.

Tadase smirked at the sad angel from across the room. Nagi still refused to speak to the blond angel but that didn't mean that Tadase was above forcing his presence on the lower ranking man. "I say you should just tell the council that you were mistaken about your feelings and move on. Humans are useless creatures anyways. They can't do anything. I saw we close off Heaven and let them all die out, then we can move to earth and love it like they can't."

There was no point in Nagi responding. Tadase was going to say whatever he wanted and there was nothing the lesser angel could do about it. He had to sit there and listen or it would only get worse for him. If only he could see her one more time.

Sirens stared going off and several emergency lights began flashing. Tadase shot to his feet before running for the door. "Stay here like a good boy, Nagihiko. I'll see what the trouble is."

"Humans in Heaven! THERE ARE HUMANS IN HEAVEN!"

XXX

The room was white and bright as Kukai and Utau instantly took off for the door that was in front of them. Several angels jumped out of the way. "Hey! Get your wings out!"

Kukai spun and stuck out his tongue while pulling the skin down below one of his eyes. "Sorry! Don't have them! PURE HUMAN, BABY! PURE HUMAN! LET'S BOOK IT, HOSHINA!"

"I'M ALREADY WINNING, SOUMA!"

Tadase made it to the large hall to see the two humans sprinting right for him. They looked familiar but he couldn't quite place them. Standing in their way, he held up his hand in a commanding stance. "Stop!" The blonde waited for the two humans to halt or even slow down but it didn't happen. They continued at him with full speed. "I said stop! Stop! STOP!"

The blond would have continued to yell at the two humans if Utau hadn't recognized him and raised her arm at the last moment to catch his throat as she sprinted past him, causing the angel to be thrown backwards so hard that he landed on his back on the floor. He couldn't speak now that his neck hurt so badly. The blonde that had hit him, hadn't even slowed down because of the blow. The last sounds that reached his ears as the two faded from his blurry sight was the boy yelling at the girl.

"NICE SHOT, HOSHINA! I HATE THAT PRICK!"

XXX

Amu tapped Rima's shoulder to signal that the girl could let her go now that they were safely in her chambers. Kukai and Utau were definitely making quite the commotion now that all the sirens and alarms were going off. The three could hear angels sprinting around outside the door to her rooms, shouting commands at each other in their panic to find the humans.

Ikuto smirked when he realized that while Amu had made Rima let her go, she hadn't stepped out of his arms yet. "So this is your place? I like it. Nice bed."

Amu's face turned redder faster than an albino in the sun. "Now isn't the time, Ikuto! Let me go you pervert!"

Ikuto sighed as he released his grip on the love of his life. "It's never the time. What's up next?"

Amu smiled as she turned to Rima. "You have to go get Nagi and bring him here while Ikuto and I make a little pit stop over at Tadase's rooms."

Rima nodded and began the journey that Amu had gone over with her several times. She found the door that she thought was the right one and knocked. "Nagi? Please answer the door."

There was silence for a few minutes before hurried footsteps threw the door open. A ragged looking Nagi stood, gripping the door frame to keep him on his feet, staring down at the one girl that he wanted to hold so badly but knew he was never going to see again. Tears sprang to his eyes as he did his best to hold himself back. "R-rima?"

XXX

"THIS WAY!"

Utau and Kukai happened to scream the same thing at the same time as they took off down different corridors. Utau glanced back to see her boyfriend disappearing from sight. The thought to turn around and catch him never crossed her mind. Now it was a real race. "Let the best woman win, Kukai."

XXX

"So why do we have to go see Tadase? I'd rather avoid him at all costs."

Amu smirked as she closed the distance between her and Ikuto. "I need him to see something with his own eyes or else he will never understand."

Ikuto wasn't sure what she was getting at but he wasn't about to complain about the proximity of her body to his as she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself up close to him. Her pink wings encircled them, blocking out the rest of everything. In that one moment, there was no Heaven or earth, no human or angel, no rules separating them. There was just Amu and Ikuto. Two beings that were meant to be together for ever, holding one another until Amu transported them from her rooms to Tadase's.

Releasing Ikuto while pulling her wings behind her, Amu pinched her nose with one hand and put her fingers to her throat with the other. A nasally high voice filled the air of every room in Heaven. "Hotori Tadase, Hotori Tadase. Your room has been breached by humans. Hotori Tadase, report to your chambers."

Thirty seconds the doors were thrown open, revealing the angel that started all the problems for everyone. Hotori Tadase stood out of breath and clutching his hurting neck. "What-"

The sight that met his eyes not only surprised the high ranking angel, but Ikuto as well. Amu had pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

XXX

Utau was only slightly concerned about where Kukai was as she took another random turn down the hallways, trying her best to find the Council Room before her significant other. She was more concerned for herself considering she had no idea where she was going.

Voices reached her ears and Utau almost turned the corner to get away from them until she understood what they were saying. "You cannot be in here, human. Stop your struggling."

Slowly down just a little, Utau rounded a corner to see Kukai with his arm in some angel's grasp as she tried to pull him down the hall. No one, angel or human, touched her boyfriend. Utau sped back up to run straight for the offending angel. With stealth that she didn't know she had, Utau approached the two beings. A running jump sent her flying through the air so that her fist could collide with the taller angel and knock her off her feet.

Kukai stared at the heap of arms, legs and wings on the floor before staring after his girlfriend as she continued on her way. "THANKS BABE!"

XXX

Rima didn't have the time she wanted to explain to Nagi what she was doing there. "I need you to trust me and come with me. Amu brought me here."

Nagi nodded and took her hand without ever looking back. He and Rima quickly made their way back down the halls to where Amu's room was located. After shutting the door behind them, the newly reunited couple turned around to find a blushing pinkette and a stunned yet smirking Ikuto. "Do we want to know?"

Amu only shook her head no.

XXX

Great, now she had lost for sure. Utau was currently sitting with her hands tied behind her back and her back resting against a wall with two male angels standing over her.

"I guess I know why Nagihiko fell for a human chick. This girl is hot!"

"Yeah she is! Do you think we can have some fun with her before we send her back to earth?"

Utau wanted to puke. First of all, she had Kukai. Second of all, whoever said that all angels were good looking was sadly mistaken. "You two don't stand a chance with me. Just let me go and I'll be on my way."

The first one bent down to her level to smirk in her face. "We'll see."

He never did manage to stand back up, considering that Kukai's knee connected with his face right in front of Utau's eyes. "Sorry boys, she's mine. Find your own hottie."

The other angel was already incapacitated. No wonder he hadn't sounded an alert. "How did you manage to sneak up so quietly?"

"I wasn't quiet at all. They were just too distracted by your good looks."

Utau blushed hard as she managed to get to her feet. "Untie me please?"

Kukai smirked as he leaned in to steal a kiss. "I just needed one without you being able to slap me for it."

If her face was red before then it didn't compare to the color on her cheeks now. "I wouldn't have slapped you." The moment her arms were released, Utau wrapped them around her savior. "I would have done this."

Kukai could only kiss her back as her lips crushed his.

XXX

"Can I tell anyone?"

"No."

"What if someone asks me about it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Stop asking!"

"But you will admit that it happened, right?"

"No."

"Amu, you did do it. You do realize that, right? I wasn't the one that wanted to make sure that Tadase saw us-"

"Ikuto! One more word and you're dead!"

Nagi and Rima could only guess at what they were talking about.

XXX

Tadase got over his shock and raced out of the door to his rooms. So Amu was the one behind the breach. That meant she was there to collect Nagihiko. Tadase took off towards the sappy angel's rooms. They were not about to get away with any of it.

XXX

"I won, Hoshina. You got captured."

"Only because I made it to the Council Room!"

"I still won! You have to make it there and back WITHOUT being captured!"

"But you didn't even make it that far! So it's a tie!"

"Not on your life!"

"Do you even know where you are going?"

"Of course I do! I have an amazing sense of direction."

"Then why have we ran down this hallway twice?"

"Heaven must be a bit backwards…"

XXX  
His rooms were empty! EMPTY! Damn that pinkette! When Tadase got a hold of her, he was going to teach her a lesson that she'd never forget. The furious blond angel made his way to the transportation room. There was no way that she was going to make it out of Heaven safely if she didn't use that room. He could still catch her.

Tadase rounded a corner to see the two humans that had practically ran him over earlier in the day, enter the transportation room while bickering with one another. He hurried to the door to find Amu, Utau, Kukai, Nagi, Rima and Ikuto getting ready to leave. No way in hell! "Hinamori Amu. You have some explaining to do."

Amu looked up from where she was fiddling with the controls in the room to make it safe for them to leave. Her face darkened when she realized who had called out her name. A bright flash lit up the room, revealing Yaya and Kairi. They stood on the panels and motioned for their human friends to hurry over to them. "We have to get you out of here!"

Amu motioned for them all to head towards the two waiting angels. "They're right! Hurry!"

Ikuto stopped when he realized that Amu had only crossed part of the way towards them. "Come on, Amu!"

The pinkette sent the blue haired teen an apologetic look. "I can't go with you right now. I'll follow though."

Ikuto didn't believe a word of it. "You are a horrible liar! Tell me right now that you don't love me!"

She couldn't do it and mean the words that came out of her mouth. "I don't love you."

Ikuto smirked before closing the distance between them to kiss her hard and fast. "I don't believe you."

Nagi and Rima seized one of his arms while Kukai and Utau grabbed his other. They dragged him away from Amu as she turned her back on him and pinched her fingers in the air to pull out her sword.

Ikuto screamed her name until they were gone. Tadase smirked as he stepped forwards. Snapping his fingers, two short knives appeared in his hands. "If I win, you're mine."

Amu knew before he made that statement that she was going to have to fight with everything in her to get rid of the angel before her. Now she had no choice but to win.

.

Morg: I know that you hate me for stopping there, but the fight scene was always intended for the next chapter.

Ikuto: Amu loves me!

Amu: Do not!

Ikuto: You admitted it!

Amu: I clearly stated that I didn't love you!

Ikuto: Which means that you do!

Morg: And review because I'm leaving.

Amu: I do not!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: Save it.

Amu: Not listening.

Morg: I wasn't going to say anything.

Ikuto: Liar.

Amu: She doesn't own us, its fine.

**~Overprotective~**

"Take me back!"

"Ikuto no, we can't do that."

Even without the ability to fly to heaven, the others had to hold the blue haired boy back. As he struggled against them, Ikuto did not stop screaming his demands. "She needs me! Take me back!"

Tears sprang to Utau's eyes as she watched her brother unravel. His form collapsed onto the ground as he realized that the four angels around him weren't going to take him back. His now almost silent pleas were falling on deaf ears. "Ikuto, please, she'll be alright. Amu is strong. She can handle herself."

It wasn't until his begging eyes turned to stare directly into her gaze that Utau started crying. Kukai had to hold her upright. Never before had she seen her brother look so desperate. As he held her, Kukai realized that for the first time in his life, he had a girl that he loved and he'd do anything to take care of her. The anguish striking his best friend couldn't be fathomed by the brown haired green eyed boy.

Ikuto felt his world closing in on him. Then everything went black.

Tsukasa managed to catch the teen as him panic over took him. "Check him, Kairi. We don't need Amu making it back to find that we didn't take proper care of her human."

The doctor angel stepped forward to place his hand on the side of Ikuto's lolling head. "He's fine. Just sleeping and he'll wake up later. I suggest we use this chance to get him somewhere safe before other angels start appearing."

Yaya glanced up at the sky and for a moment Rima was certain that she could see what was happening in heaven. "Yaya understands now that Amu-chi chose to fight in the transportation room so that no one could follow. Yaya thinks Amu-chi is a very smart angel."

With a sigh, Nagi tightened his arms around Rima. "I couldn't agree more, Yaya. We should use this opportunity to move. Tsukasa, you have a place?"

With a slight smile despite the situation they were in, Tsukasa simply winked. "I'm always prepared."

Not wanting to be left out or forgotten, Kukai managed to get his input in. "Should Utau and I just head home?"

Kairi's look became very serious as he turned to the couple still holding tightly to one another. "No, that's the last place you want to go. You are in just as much danger as the rest of us. Granted, you are human so they can't actually do anything too harsh to you, you still broke the law by going. Thus, you'll be sought out. Come into hiding with us."

One pleading look from his girlfriend decided everything for Kukai. "Of course, my mom barely knows I exist anyways. She won't miss me and I won't leave Utau."

The hold Utau had on her boyfriend only tightened as his words reached her ears. She didn't want to be without him. Not with Ikuto in such a state and them not being able to know if Amu was going to make it back to them. Oh how she hoped that Amu would make it back.

XXX

Flames stopped the flashes of Tadase's twin blades as they streaked through the air. Spinning so that his other hand could not stab her unblocked side, Amu parried and moved away before making her own advancement. Her sword cut the air as it swung down to engage both of Tadase's knives in his attempt to block her attack. They stood locked once more in their battle. Pushing against one another with all their might, Tadase managed to shift his weight and let one of his blades slide down so that it cut Amu's wrist. The wound was small and it didn't affect her ability to hold her sword so Amu ignored it. Tadase only smirked as they clashed together once more. Just as he had her stuck again, he decided to taunt the pinkette. "I thought you were the all powerful Amu? Can't you even beat me?"

Without letting his words get to her, Amu pushed back and struck again. This time, she grazed his left shoulder. "I suggest you fight with your blades rather than your mouth. I'll cut your tongue out if that'll help you concentrate."

Tadase blocked another one of her moves before moving back and away to circle her slowly. He used this chance to check the damage she'd done to his arm, but like her wrist the cut wasn't deep enough to do any real damage. Just like she had done, Tadase ignored the small, bleeding scratch.

Amu knew that he was only giving himself a break so she let him back off for a few moments. The blond didn't rest, however, his mouth instantly started running again. "Amu, Amu, Amu. I could have given you everything. All of heaven and earth, but you had to throw it away for some idiotic human boy."

"I want nothing you have to offer."

A smile that could have melted the heart of any girl, except Amu who thought he looked rather stupid, crossed Tadase's face as he shrugged off her harsh words. "You do realize that when I win, not only will you belong to me, but I'll make you watch as I kill him."

She didn't want his words to get to her, but they did. The thought of someone, especially the idiot before her, hurting Ikuto spurned her to no end. Amu didn't think as she started her next attack. "You will never touch him or me!"

Tadase's plan to back up to prevent the fight didn't last long as Amu lunged across the room to strike. Knives once again stopped the sword. Then Amu realized what he was trying to do. Tadase was purposely leading her towards the door to leave the transportation room. If she got lured out of the room then she'd be trapped in heaven. The chances of her making it back to that room after chasing him out of it were slim. Not only was that, but the whole purpose of fighting there to make the room unusable. If she left it now other angels could use it to follow the humans and angels that she was working so hard to protect.

Thinking fast, the pinkette backed up again so that she was further from the door. "To think that I wasted my time making sure that you would see me kissing him. Now I know that all I have to do is talk about how much I love him. How much he means the world to me. That makes you angry enough to do stupid stuff. Good thing I won't have to worry about it ever again."

If she was trying to piss him off, it was working. Tadase ground the words that came out of his mouth through his teeth. "Oh and why is that?"

Amu smirked as she swiped her fiery blade through the air before her in a threatening manner. "Because I'm going to kill you."

Tadase couldn't hold back any longer. Screaming his rage as he lunged at her, their blades clanged together before Amu was thrown back a few steps by the force of Tadase's attack. She tried to regain her footing, but the blond didn't let her. His second attack sent her falling backwards and with a flick of his dagger; her sword flew out of her hand and disappeared into the air. Her concentration was broken by the sight of the point of his dagger in her face. Amu couldn't have lost.

XXX

No matter how he tried and how he begged, he was told no. They wouldn't even let him stay in the forest. Tsukasa didn't explain the reasoning to him just once, but many times over and over again as Ikuto asked to be let outside. Being alone in their underground hideout would have been easier for the lonely teen, but no. He had to be surrounded by couples. Tsukasa was the only one there without a lover, besides the worried boy, and he claimed it was by choice because his beloved was in another country so she wouldn't be caught by the Council.

"Just let me go out for a walk."

Tsukasa sighed for the thousandth time. "You know why we can't do that. If I let you out, they could follow your movements and even though they can't see us in here, they'd know we were here. Not to mention the fact that heaven would figure out that I can make these barriers."

Without acknowledging that he'd heard what the older man (angel) had said, Ikuto walked away. It wasn't like he wanted to be moping and no matter how many times Kairi and Yaya explained to him that time worked differently between heaven and earth, he couldn't help but wonder why it was taking Amu so long to come back. They said they couldn't be sure exactly how much time was passing while he was down in the hideout, but they were certain that it wasn't more than a day or two. Ikuto was forced to wait longer than a week without hearing a word from his beloved and it didn't look as though that was going to change anytime soon.

There was nothing more that Ikuto wanted, besides his pinkette, than to get out of their little underground home and walk out in the fresh air. Before he'd met Amu, Ikuto had always spent plenty of time wandering around his town. The boy just loved walking; he didn't have to be going anywhere in particular. Despite the size of their new found home, Ikuto was bored of walking down the same hallways. Nothing ever changed. He supposed it wouldn't be so bad if Amu was there, but every time he thought about the angel that had risked her life for them all he got depressed.

Kukai and Utau had learned rather quickly to just let Ikuto alone. Yaya and Kairi were busy with their preparations of getting everything and anything ready for their friends return and Nagi and Rima had yet to leave each other's company for any reason. The purple haired angel never let the blonde human go, not that she minded.

Ikuto passed Nagi and Rima in the hall. They were probably on their way to their room and he was just wandering, again. They acknowledged each other by making eye contact but they didn't exchange words. Ikuto knew that they felt responsible for Amu's absence considering the whole reason they decided to go to heaven was to retrieve Nagi for Rima. He didn't bother to tell them that Amu also used the opportunity to show Tadase just how much she loved Ikuto. He also didn't personally blame them for anything. Every decision that Amu made was her own. That was a hard fact for Ikuto to understand, but at least he knew that he couldn't blame anyone else for what was happening. If only she'd hurry up and come back.

Turning the corner, Ikuto took himself away from everyone else as he walked down another familiar hall.

XXX

It was the mixture of Tadase thinking that he'd won and the last second intervention of Lala. The angel that Amu hardly knew, who had now stood up for her on several occasions, happened to enter the room with her bow fitted with an arrow and shot it directly at the smirking angel holding his dagger in Amu's face. She took the few seconds that he was distracted to wrench the knife from Tadase's hand and plunge it into his chest. The look of shock that crossed his face as he acknowledged the pain and the blade in his torso gave Amu a weird sense of satisfaction. She let him crumple to his side and hold his hands just over the blade's handle.

Lala raced across the room to help the pinkette up to her feet. "Amu, I came as soon as I heard. The Council did an emergency shut down. The portal has been closed. You're trapped here."

The tired angel took a few moments to process what the other girl was trying to tell her. "If they trap me here now, I'll never be allowed to leave. Then Ikuto will die and I'll never see him again. I can't stay."

"I wish I could open it for you but I don't have that sort of power."

Amu ran a hand through her pink hair as she thought over her options. "Lala, how difficult would it be for you to hold the portal open?"

The blonde angel thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. "I might have to sleep for a few days, but I'll manage to hold it long enough for you to get to earth. I don't know how we'll get it open though."

Amu smiled as she stood her ground and faced the controls. "Leave that to me. I'll open it and if you hold it for me, I'll go. Hold it as long as you can."

Taking a step back due to her shock, Lala couldn't believe her ears. "Even you don't have the power it takes to open the portal and travel through it, even if I am holding it open for you. Don't risk it Amu!"

"For him, I'd risk anything. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Be careful, Amu. Enjoy life with him."

The pinkette only smiled before she summoned every ounce of strength she still had after her duel with Tadase. She focused all of her power to make the transportation devices begin working once more.

"You're doing it, Amu! That's perfect. Just a little bit more and I'll be able to hold it!"

With the other girl's encouragement, Amu slammed all of her strength into her task and opened the portal. A wide oval of light appeared in one of the transportation slots and Lala jumped forwards to look as though she was holding the oval open. Amu didn't waste a second as she threw herself into it and just focused on getting back to earth.

Lala watched her go and held the opening long enough so that the other angel would make it through before she collapsed onto the floor, asleep before she ever hit it.

.

Morg: :D

Ikuto: Does this mean that we have to wait until the next chapter to see if she makes it or not?

Amu: I'm sure that I do.

Morg: Yep!

Ikuto: I suppose you should review then, readers.

Amu: You don't have to.

Morg: DO IT!


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: Yo.

Amu: Hello!

Morg: I don't-

Ikuto: Own-

Amu: Anything!

**~Overprotective~**

Maybe he didn't have his head in the right place as he made his way swiftly through the growing colder weather, considering that Ikuto was more concerned about what Tsukasa would do to him if the angel found out that Ikuto had escaped the confines of their hideout rather than the consequences of being caught by other angels from Heaven. He was the one at fault for making their most powerful angel fall. This didn't stop him from escaping all the same and trekking around in the woods. There was only one spot that had been constantly calling to him and that was the spot that Amu usually appeared and disappeared in when she was traveling. Ikuto couldn't understand why he had the urge to get to that spot, but he went nonetheless.

Upon clearing the last few trees, Ikuto's heart stopped, causing the rest of his body to also freeze. Lying on the ground, face up, as if she were just sleeping, was Amu. The love of his life. There were leaves on her face, showing that she'd been there for at least a little while. Ikuto let a cry of joy and pain rip from his throat as he threw himself forwards. Landing on his knees beside her, he checked her over for any sort of wounds but found none. There was some dried blood of one of her wrists, but that was all.

The woods were still around them and Ikuto was still trying to figure out how Amu had managed to get to where she was. The thoughts running through his mind all focused on the fact that he hadn't opened her eyes when he'd cried out. Amu had told him on several occasions that angels don't need to sleep. Just sitting still would replenish her energy completely. Though she looked beautiful as she lay there, Ikuto couldn't help but feel his heart twist. His hand shook as he reluctantly reached one forward to place it upon her chest. He waited and waited until suddenly he could feel it. Her chest moved ever so slightly. Amu was breathing, she was alive.

The second cry that ripped through his throat was one of pure joy. Without wasting another moment, Ikuto had the love of his life in his arms and was carrying her back the way he'd come. It took him longer to make the return journey considering that he had to be very careful not to jostle the girl in his arms too much. She didn't stir as he carried her away from the spot he'd found her in and this worried Ikuto even more. He didn't know how hard it would be to wake her up from the sleep that she was in, but as long as there was hope, he would be there waiting for her to open those beautifully golden eyes that had burned into his mind long before he realized his feelings for her.

Deciding that the girl in his arms was much more important than attempting to sneak back into the hideout, Ikuto calmly walked towards the door before he began screaming. "TSUKASA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!"

The teen only had to wait about thirty seconds before Tsukasa was throwing the door open with a look of anger that quickly faded to surprise and concern as he took in the sight before him. "Get in here."

Kairi appeared without anyone having to say anything. He'd sensed the pinkette's return as soon as Tsukasa had opened the door and he knew that he was needed. Yaya was quick to show up as well. The two hadn't been together but that didn't stop them from knowing when the other needed them. Nagi also showed up with Rima in tow, but he kept them both back and out of the way.

It wasn't until Tsukasa moved forward to take Amu out of Ikuto's arms that Ikuto tensed up and gripped the girl tighter. "I'll carry her. Don't argue with me, I've been waiting too long for her to come back."

Giving up being his only option, Tsukasa just ushered the boy and his angel into the door and did a quick glance up at the sky as he resealed their barrier. His mind filed away the fact that he really needed to ask Ikuto how he'd gotten out so that Tsukasa could fix the hole, just in case someone tried to sneak in that way. "We'll talk later. Follow Kairi."

Ikuto allowed himself to send a curt nod Tsukasa's way before he hitched the sleeping girl farther into his arms. He forced his feet to follow the shorter angel down the hall. Ikuto kept all of his attention on the body in her arms and not on how his body ached from the effort he was exerting. The fact that he'd been skipping meals and not sleeping at night was taking its toll on his young body. The first thing he was going to do after getting Amu settled was ask for a glass of water and a sandwich. Someone would have to bring it to him though; he wasn't leaving her now that she was back.

Kairi could feel how tired Ikuto was so he sent Yaya a slight look. The younger angel picked up on what her lover was trying to tell her. She connected with Ikuto's body and began feeding him tiny bits of strength and energy just so the boy would make it to the room they were heading for. Ikuto couldn't feel what she was doing to him, so Yaya kept it to herself. Of course, Kairi knew, but he wasn't about to tell the boy that they were helping him out either. Something told both angels that Ikuto wouldn't appreciate it at all. His demeanor told them that he was much more interested in solving his problems on his own. Hence the reason he'd been keeping to himself while waiting for Amu to return. How he'd known that she was back and how to get to her, was a mystery to both angels.

Concentrating with all of his might, Ikuto placed one foot behind the other and kept his arms locked around the girl he held. He was going to make it. Somehow, he was going to make it to her room. There he could collapse on a chair or something while he waited for Kairi and Yaya to work their magic.

The door came into sight and Ikuto couldn't have been more relieved the finally be there. Kairi ushered him in quickly before pointing towards the bed. Ikuto deposited his burden there before taking her hand and standing directly beside Amu's sleeping form. Kairi didn't voice any objections so Ikuto figured it was alright for him to be there.

Yaya was quick to get a chair for Ikuto to sit in. She gave him one last snippet of energy so that he wouldn't pass out for the time being and went to work helping her doctor of a lover. The two angels flew into a fury as they checked everything over. Amu appeared to have no injuries and they assured Ikuto that her breathing was simply slow because she was sleeping and trying to build up energy again.

Ikuto just sat there and nodded as they continued their work. This lasted for a full three hours before Yaya calmly took a step back with Kairi's hand in hers. They turned to Ikuto and gave him another reassuring smile. Kairi pushed his glasses back to their rightful resting spot and ran his free hand through his green hair in an exhausted way. "We've done all we can. Amu will wake up when she has the energy. Whatever she went through to get back to you was very taxing on her. All we can do is wait."

Ikuto wasn't about to accept that proclamation. "No, you can wake her up. Give her some of your energy. You can do that can't you?"

Yaya shook her head before Kairi could reply. "Yaya could give Amu-chi some energy but then Yaya would fall asleep. Yaya wouldn't even be able to give Amu-chi enough energy to wake her up. Yaya knows that even with Kairi-koi's energy, she wouldn't wake up."

Kairi simply nodded his agreement. "Amu is too powerful. She'd take both of our energy and still be deep in sleep. Even with Nagi and Tsukasa's help, she wouldn't wake. It would be better for her if we just let her recover on her own."

Ikuto couldn't do anything. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight their response. He couldn't even get angry. To get angry would be just a waste of his precious energy, what little he had left, and he knew that asking the other angels to pour everything they had into Amu would be selfish. She'd wake up on her own; all he had to do was wait for her. "Then just bring me something light to eat and I'll wait for her."

Kairi nodded before pulling Yaya with him from the room. They didn't speak to one another as they walked calmly down the hallway towards the kitchen. They didn't need to share words to express their happiness and fears. For such a powerful angel like Amu to actually be sleeping was indeed frightening for the medical team. Even after she saved that town from those natural disasters, Amu hadn't slept a wink. She merely sat still for about two hours and was fine.

Their journey to the kitchen brought them into the presence of the rest of their housemates. A group had formed in their eating space to allow for everyone to get on the same page. Their voices ceased the moment that the two doctors entered the room. Tsukasa didn't have to ask for Kairi to start explaining. "She's fine. No injuries, just sleeping. We don't know for how long."

Tsukasa nodded. "That girl is incredible."

"Not that I disagree, but could you explain to me why you say that?"

Knowing that Utau, Kukai and Rima were definitely in the dark about the reasons for the angel's respect for Amu, Tsukasa decided to answer the short blonde's question. "Amu is an extremely powerful angel. For her to be sleeping means that she went through something that sapped almost all of her energy. Taking four humans to Heaven in one trip would be enough to make a lesser angel pass out for several days. She did it without blinking an eye. Now she's sleeping. Whatever she did to get back here, was enough to put her to sleep. We have no idea how long she'll be out."

Utau nodded her head, she knew that Amu was powerful and wasn't surprised that the pinkette would do something that would suck up all her energy just to get back to them. "What have you told Ikuto?"

Yaya grinned but Kairi answered. "That she'll wake up on her own. We didn't mention the fact that it could be in five minutes or in five years. She could take a lifetime to recharge. Her energy stores go that deep."

Kukai rubbed the back of his head in a nervous manner. "So you have no idea. None at all. Man that sucks for Hinamori, but also for Ikuto. He could be an old man by the time she opens her eyes."

Utau elbowed her lover. "Don't say things like that. I don't care if they could be true. I don't want to hear them."

With an apologetic grunt, Kukai took the frightened girl into his arms and held her close. "Sorry babe."

Nagi, who had been silent throughout most of the conversation, stepped forward now. "What do you suggest we do to make things easier for them? I'll do anything. She gave me so much."

Rima squeezed his hand. This was something that they frequently talked about. They owed everything they now had to the pinkette sleeping in another room. The young couple would literally do anything for her. "I'm with Nagi."

Kairi sighed before he moved to sit at the table. He just needed to rest for a little bit. "For now, make a sandwich or two and take them to Ikuto along with something to drink. He hasn't been looking after himself while he's been waiting. Tsukasa, we need to figure out how he got out."

The oldest angel nodded with a brooding look upon his face. "If he could get out then someone else could get in. I need to check over the entire barrier."

Rima, reluctantly, had let go of Nagi to begin making the sandwiches for Ikuto. Together with her saved lover, she took them down the hall. Nagi carried a couple of bottles of water. They left the group still chatting in the kitchen. Utau and Kukai had been accepting the challenge of finding a weak point in their hideout when Nagi and Rima had ducked out. Their walk towards where they knew Ikuto was with Amu was silent. They didn't really need words to express what they were feeling anymore. Constant contact had given them a link into each other's mind. It wasn't as if they could read each other's thoughts, but they could sense what the other was feeling or thinking. For now, they just enjoyed the silence.

Ikuto didn't tear his eyes away from Amu's sleeping face as the door behind him opened and he heard two pairs of feet crossing to stand beside him. He was shocked when it was Rima's voice that spoke. "We brought you some food and water. Please eat them."

Managing to tear his eyes away long enough to take the plate and motion for Nagi to just put the bottles of water on the bed, Ikuto tore his teeth into the meal. He devoured everything they brought without a word.

Nagi could feel the tension. He would have rathered that Ikuto be furious and screaming at him for causing this whole debacle that they were all now a part of. "Ikuto, if there is anything-"

"I'm not mad."

"How is that possible?"

Ikuto turned to Rima again to address her question. "She wouldn't want me to be angry with you two. Her decisions were her own, and I will definitely take them up with her once she wakes up. I am angry, I'm so angry that I could probably massacre the entire town without blinking an eye, but I'm not angry with you. I supported her decision to go and I still support her decision for what she's done. I don't want sympathy or pity. I just want her to wake up. I'll wait for her, even if I die first. I'll wait for her. I know that Kairi and Yaya didn't say it, but they have no idea. I could be waiting until the end of time, but I wouldn't leave her. She can't escape me that easily."

Nagi let a small smile grace his features as he took Rima's petite hand in his own. "I don't think she wants to. How did you get out and find her?"

Ikuto let his eyes slide back to that beautiful sleeping face and shrugged. "A window was open and I felt a tug. I climbed through it and walked until I found her."

"Sounds like she wanted you to find her. Don't leave her Ikuto. Don't let her go and she'll wake up sooner."

Smirking like they hadn't seen him do in so long, Ikuto nodded towards Nagi's direction. "Never crossed my mind to leave. Like I could now that she's finally back."

Grinning, Nagi tugged on Rima's hand and pulled her from the room. The moment the door closed, he pressed her up against the wall. "Never again do I want to be separated from you. Will you accept my gift of everlasting life?"

Rima, though shocked, smiled. "As if death could try and part us now."

Nagi crushed his lips against hers and let his powers teleport them to his room.

.

Morg: So if you guys want, I'll change the rating and write the lemon for Nagi and Rima. I haven't ever written one for them before so I'm game. That would also mean that I'd probably write one for Utau and Kukai, and of course Ikuto and Amu.

Ikuto: I'm game!

Amu: Don't do it!

Morg: It is completely up to you! Let me know what you want!

Ikuto: I declare it to be!

Amu: You sound like an idiot. Don't talk like that.

Morg: So are you Team Ikuto or Team Amu?


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! So Team Ikuto won.

Ikuto: YES!

Amu: What! Lies!

Morg: No really. He won by ten votes. I can't argue against it.

Ikuto: I'm the winner! Thank you beautiful reviewers on Team Ikuto!

Amu: I guess we tried our best.

Morg: It was sort of a pitiful loss on your part, Amu. One of your voters switched to Team Ikuto.

Ikuto: I'm that awesome.

Amu: Oh shut it! Neither of you own anything important!

Morg: Good point.

**~Overprotective~**

Completely bent on winning the competition, Kukai failed to notice the red faces of the couple on the bed in the room he was searching through. Tsukasa had challenged him and Utau to finding the weak point that Ikuto had snuck out of and he was going to be the one to find it first. This meant that every room had to be checked.

Nagi couldn't believe the denseness of the boy feeling up his walls. The previous mood had been perfect. With Rima's lithe body under his and his lips tasting every inch he could reach, Nagi had been quite pleased with how things had been going before the door was thrown open and he was forced to stop what he'd been doing. Now things were definitely awkward. Thankfully, Rima had shyly taking his hand while they sat there stunned by Kukai's actions.

With a frown, Kukai turned to the couple on the bed as if he had just realized that they were there. "Do you know if the weak spot is in here?"

Rima stared at the boy before her for a moment before her entire demeanor went cold. "Get out."

Kukai was stunned by the iciness in the tone he heard coming from the petite girl. He'd never heard her sound so frightening before. Kukai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he inched towards the door. "Well, just let me know."

"_Now_."

The menacing atmosphere stuck around after the door shut with a resounding click. Nagi was almost uncomfortable. He knew that Rima could be intimidating but this was impressive. That brown haired boy was sure an idiot. "I could kill Tsukasa for this."

In that one sentence, the evilness that Rima was emitting disappeared. The always silent girl even giggled at that comment. Her eyes moved from burning holes into the door to their linked hands on the bed. Despite being the one that had taken his hand, Rima felt her cheeks heat up due to their innocent connection. Since they'd been reunited, the couple had spent almost all of their time touching but it had always been innocent touching. Touching that said that they didn't want to be parted from the other person. Considering how hot and heavy their make out session had been before it was interrupted, she couldn't help but think of other things while they held hands now.

Grateful that his comment had broke the ice that had settled over them, Nagi now had to hold himself back from devouring the blushing girl holding his hand. She was already the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen and now she was blushing like that just from holding his hand. This only sparked his interest. If he did something else, how would she react? "I'm glad that we're alone now though."

Rima let her eyes slide away from the boy beside her. Her cheeks felt like they were only getting warmer. "Me too."

The body language that Nagi was speaking told him that Rima wanted to continue with what they had been doing, but was too shy to say anything about it. Seeing as it was up to him, Nagi lifted their still linked hands to his mouth to place a kiss on the top of Rima's knuckles. "You handled that quite well, my dear."

Refusing to look even though she could feel his eyes on her, Rima muttered her response. "Well you know, I don't like idiots."

Chuckling, Nagi pressed another kiss on her wrist. "You definitely know how to handle them."

"I've had plenty of practice." Since when had her voice sounded so meek and breathless? Rima, herself, couldn't believe that the man was only placing light kisses on her hand and wrist but was eliciting this sort of response from her. "Not possible."

Nagi paused his actions to look up quizzically at the girl before him. What was she talking about now? "Rima?"

"Don't worry about it."

Obvious to the purple haired angel the girl was avoiding even looking in his direction. Nagi was not about to let that happen. "Come here."

The response she gave was a shake of her head.

Nagi ignored it and used the hand he was already holding, he pulled her towards him. Rima resisted for only a second before she gave up and allowed Nagi to maneuver her until she was straddling his lap. The hold he had on her hand made it impossible for her to move away from him. "What is impossible?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me, Rima."

To gather up all of her strength to do what she was about to do, Rima stared at Nagi's chest. She took several deep breaths before she raised her head to stare straight into his eyes. "That I love you this much."

The only response that Nagi could think of to that statement was to kiss the girl sitting on his lap until she couldn't remember her own name. Whether or not he was successful in the endeavor, Nagi never found out. The moment Rima began kissing him back; he forgot everything else besides the girl he was holding. With the grace that only an angel could possess, Nagi moved both himself and Rima until she was once again lying on his bed with him above her, kissing everywhere he could reach. Rima gasped as his lips trailed down her neck while his hands moved upwards under her shirt.

The material came with his hands as he moved to take her shirt off. The moment the article of clothing was removed, Nagi stared down at the panting and blushing girl below him. "So beautiful."

Rima had had a moment of panic when he had looked her over considering that she was so small. She didn't have much for breasts but with those two words, she felt completely at ease and almost embarrassed for even thinking that Nagi would be displeased with her body. "Really?"

Chuckling before he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, Nagi removed his own shirt once he pulled his lips away. "Of course. I couldn't love anyone else. You're perfect."

With more confidence than she'd ever felt in her entire life, Rima lifted her hands and placed them on Nagi's bare chest. The angel was definitely fit and his muscles tensed and relaxed under her touch as she moved her fingers down lower towards his stomach. She was so completely lost in touching him that she didn't realize that he was actually blushing. Her eyes came back to lock on his as she pushed his pants down past his hips.

Nagihiko hissed as his erection hit the cool air. His hands found Rima's as he stopped her exploration of his body. Pinning her hands next to her head, Nagi captured her lips once more in a deep kiss. This wasn't just sex. This first time was very important and she needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into before he felt that he could take her. "Are you sure? You'll be spending the rest of eternity with me."

Rima smiled once before she picked up her head to leave a light kiss upon Nagi's lips. "To think that a girl that wanted to end her own life now wants to live forever with an angel like you."

Leaning to one side to look down at Rima with one eyebrow cocked, Nagi struggled to keep a smile off his face. "What do you mean by an angel like me?"

A cocky smile took over Rima's lips as she playfully shrugged her shoulders. "Just never expected any one to actually love me."

"I do, with all my heart."

Rima wiggled one of her hands free so that she could place it against his cheek. "I know."

Nagi smiled before he once again kissed the girl beneath him senseless. His hands moved from her hands to where her pants sat on her hips. During their journey downwards, they skimmed over her skin, causing goose bumps to cover her warm flesh. Within a few seconds they were both laying their, staring into one another's eyes while getting used to the fact that they were indeed naked together.

Slowly, Nagi lowered himself so that Rima would have to accommodate him by opening her legs for him to settle down between them. "I will try to take away as much of the pain as I can, but I'm not a guardian angel like Amu. I don't think I'll be able to protect you completely."

As she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him even closer to her, Rima let an almost confident smile to cross her lips. "As long as it's you, I can endure any pain."

Nagi made sure to take his time with the kiss that he gave her. It started off innocently and sweetly until he pushed his tongue forwards and slipped it into her waiting mouth. While he distracted her with a kiss, he began pushing forwards with his hips. He knew that this was going to be very painful for her, but in order for them to bond together for eternity, something had to be lost. There could be no extra preparation, but he was still going to do his best to take away some of the pain. Any pain that she felt, he felt too.

Rima pulled out of the kiss to cry out as Nagi entered her. He was moving slowly and she was thankful for that, but there were still sharp pains running through her abdomen. She knew from the concentrated look on his face that he was doing his best to not only move slowly but to also sap some of the pain away from her. His name came out breathless and it was obvious that she was feeling some pain though she was trying to keep that fact hidden from him. "Nagi, I- I love you."

Barely able to contain himself as it was, Nagi lowered his head so that he was nuzzling her neck as he continued his painfully slow pace as he pushed inside of the girl he loved. Her confession made him want to thrust into her once in a hard fashion just to get the torture over with, but he couldn't do that to her. Not when it was obvious that she was in pain already. "I love you too."

Then he hit the barrier. It was now or never. Taking only a second to catch his breath, Nagi pulled back a little before his mouth covered Rima's and he thrust all the way into her. She let out a small cry of pain into his mouth and Nagi swallowed it all. He was definitely taking most of the pain away, but she could still feel some. That's the way things had to be in order for them to truly be bonded.

After a few minutes of him just holding himself in one spot, Rima nodded her head to signal that he could start moving. Being as careful as he possibly could, Nagi managed to control his movements to start his pace off slowly before building it up. It wasn't long before her moans of pain turned into moans of pleasure. This was partly due to Nagi's continuous efforts to take away any pain that she felt. Soon enough they were both nearing that precarious edge that meant the ultimate pleasure if they fell. Rima went first. She called out Nagi's name in a way that made him want to make her say it just like that over and over again. He was quick to follow. During his release, a light erupted around them, encasing them completely.

In seeing that Nagi wasn't concerned about the light, Rima figured that it was a normal occurrence for angels. Said angel collapsed on top of her before he shifted to his side and pulled her to snuggle against him. "Even if you leave me now, you cannot die."

Rima turned her head so that she could look straight into Nagihiko's eyes. "I will never leave you. Stop thinking that way."

Nagi's only response was to wrap his arms tighter around the girl beside him. "Good because I won't ever let you go."

Before Rima could respond to that statement, there was a light knock on their door. Kairi's voice drifted through the wood and into the room. "Tsukasa needs to see you. Please come to the kitchen at your earliest convenience."

Rima's face turned bright red but Nagi only chuckled. "We'll be there in a moment."

Grumbling the entire way, the young couple made their way to the kitchen after getting dressed. Rima felt like killing anyone that dared to ruin any cuddling time she had with her lover in the future. Upon enter the kitchen; however, she had to push all such thoughts from her mind.

Tsukasa smiled at her in such a knowing way that the small girl couldn't help but blush again. "Welcome."

The way he said it made Nagihiko realize that Tsukasa was purely indicating that he knew what had just happened and he was welcoming Rima to the eternal life that they'd all be sharing. No one else, except maybe Rima herself, caught the meaning of his greeting. "Kairi said you needed to see us."

Beaming at the people gathered in his kitchen, Tsukasa began in an almost lecture like style. "Since most of you were my pupils, I'm going to continue your studies so that you can graduate. Unfortunately, due to the current situation and the fact that Heaven is on the look out for all of you, you won't be able to attend regular classes hence I will be tutoring you from now on."

Kukai let out a huge groan, causing Utau to smack him on the back of the head. "Why though! If we have to hide for the rest of our lives then we don't need school anymore!"

With a shake of his head, Tsukasa cut off the rest of Kukai's complaints. "That isn't true at all. You will be leaving this place someday. Maybe not right now, but you can't live the rest of your lives in this hideout. So I will teach you and you will graduate high school. After that, you're free to go about your ways. I will put a protective barrier on Utau and Kukai since they can't protect themselves the way Nagi can with Rima."

Utau sighed before she ran a hand down her face. "We'll train ourselves then. We'll learn to be able to defend ourselves from any sort of attack. Start your teaching, teacher."

"Don't give in so easily, Utau! We can fight this unfairness if we stand together!"

Once again, Tsukasa cut Kukai off before the boy got out of control. "Classes will start tomorrow. Ikuto is the exception. Not because he won't leave Amu, but let's be serious here. The boy is a genius and doesn't need further schooling."

Utau nodded her agreement while Kukai just stared dumbfounded. "He's always been super smart. Then we start tomorrow."

Tsukasa nodded his head towards the tall blonde. "Tomorrow."

Kukai couldn't believe his ears. "Utau! You traitor!"

"Shut it soccer boy."

.

Morg: There ya go! Officially M.

Ikuto: But I wasn't even in this chapter!

Amu: I'm sleeping. What a great part.

Morg: You ungrateful characters! Here I work my butt off for you to be able to make this an M story and all you do is complain.

Ikuto: I'll be happy when I get my lemon.

Amu: I'll be happy if you change it back to T.

Morg: Fine! I'll just ask the reviewers if they think I did a good job on the first Rimahiko lemon I've ever written! Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! I know what you're all thinking.

Ikuto: Thank God this is M.

Amu: That can't be it.

Morg: I meant about me updating so much. I recently graduated. This is all I have to do now so I'm attacking like a beast.

Ikuto: About time.

Amu: But she doesn't own us, which means that these stories are all a figment of her imagination.

Morg: But you do the things I write about so that's not true.

Ikuto: You bet we do!

Amu: Not true!

**~Overprotective~**

"Alright guys, settle down so we can begin."

Not wanting to be there at all, Kukai looked around the room that had been unused before but was now transformed into a classroom. Leave it to an angel to be able to change it completely into his old classroom back when he could attend school. At least he didn't have to deal with that ridiculous teacher that used to try and teach him things. Plus Utau was still in his class. On the topic of Utau, Kukai was trying his best to get her attention so that he could pass her a note. Being that there were only four of them in the classroom, Utau was right to ignore him.

Tsukasa seemed oblivious to Kukai's attempts as he explained how the classroom was going to work. Since Utau and Kukai were in the same grade, they'd work together. Since Rima was younger then she'd have her own work. Tsukasa knew that the only reason Nagihiko was even in the classroom was purely to spend more time with Rima. As if they spent any time apart anyways. "Now that you understand how my classroom is going to run there shouldn't be any problems. Right Kukai?"

The brown haired teen stopped his staring contest with the side of Utau's head to rub the back of his own head sheepishly. "Right Teach. There won't be any problems. So what are we learning first?"

Rima slapped a hand to her face. "You idiot, that's what he just finished explaining."

Kukai chuckled at his own stupidity while Utau slowly lowered her head to the top of her desk. There was no doubt in her mind that the idiot beside her was going to take a while before he could graduate. "Please just try to pay attention."

Tsukasa waited until his class calmed down before he smiled at them with his 'I know that you don't want to be here but I'm making you because I am evil' smile. "If you were still attending regular school then you'd have to deal with eight hour days. How about I make a deal with you? You are free to leave as soon as you complete your work for the day."

Utau's head shot up off her desk. "Really?"

Even Rima looked happy by the offer, which was saying a lot since the girl usually masked any and all emotions. "I'll take it."

Kukai happened to be the only one that wasn't too excited by this aspect. Though he wasn't _that_ stupid, schoolwork took him some time and he didn't get to leave until he was completely finished then he'd be there forever. "Why don't we just stick to the regular eight hours rule? It's not like we have anywhere to go anyways."

Utau about slapped the damn boy silly. So what if they couldn't leave the hideout, at least they didn't have to spend all day in class if they took the deal. "Kukai, you should stop talking now."

Knowing the problem, Tsukasa offered a smile to the troubled boy. "Don't worry, you and Utau will be working together."

"On second thought, maybe an eight hour day isn't so bad."

The whole ordeal was turning out to be too much for the shorter blonde. Her patience was already gone. "You two better shut it right now. I do not want to spend eight hours a day in this room just because you have to be partners on your homework."

Feeling insulted, Kukai got defensive. "Well, you're cheating since you have a freaking angel as your partner!"

That did it for Utau. No way was she going to allow Kukai to get away with what he was implying. "Oh, so I'm not good enough to be your partner because I'm not an angel?"

Embarrassment took over the human boy rather quickly. "That's not what I meant. I mean, I am really pleased that you are my partner. I was only-"

"Stop right there and I might let you live."

Having run the school that this bunch of misfits had attended since their birth, Tsukasa knew how quickly a conversation could get out of hand. "Listen please; Nagihiko will not be assisting Rima in her homework. In fact, she'll be doing it all alone."

"Now who is the unfair one? Kukai gets a partner."

"Yeah but I only have Utau."

"So you do want to die."

The argument was most likely going to last all day so Tsukasa just took a seat and let his students work it out themselves. If looked at in the correct light, one could see this as debate class.

"All I'm saying is that Nagi won't cheat to help me so I should get him as a partner!"

"But Utau is human so you should just go find a human partner so it'll be even!"

"Why does it matter if I'm human or not! You should just be grateful that I'm willing to partner up with you!"

"The only other human in this place is Ikuto. Do you think that's fair?"

"No way! If you get Tsukiyomi then I want Hinamori!"

"She's asleep still you idiot! If you have to wait for her to wake up then you might die before you get done!"

"Don't worry, Utau. I think that he'll die before he gets done even if he doesn't wait for her."

"I bet you that I can!"

A spark ignited in Tsukasa's brain at Kukai's comeback. Granted it wasn't that great of a comeback, but it held potential to solve the class's problem. "I have an idea."

He didn't speak harshly or loudly but his voice brought silence to his classroom all the same. The presence that the older angel held just allowed him to do that. Not to mention the three bickering before him still acknowledged him as their teacher and would listen when he spoke, or at least be quiet while he talked.

Knowing that he had their attention now, Tsukasa decided to let them know what he was thinking, but he'd have to be careful about how he said it. "Why not make it a competition. The three of you can work separately on your own to see who the smartest is. First one to graduate wins."

Rima was about to reject the idea since she was a year behind, but the overly energetic boy beat her to the punch. "IT'S ON NOW! BRING IT CHICKIES!"

Eyes narrowing, Rima glared at the boy that was screaming. "Chickies? You are so dead."

Utau nodded her head in agreement before turning to face Tsukasa in a serious manner. "I accept your offer. I will kick Kukai's ass all over the world of academics to make him concede that I am number one."

Rima added a nod to show that she agreed.

Kukai on the other hand was appalled. How could these two girls possibly think that they could beat him at any competition? "You are so going down. Both of you! I'll win this for sure!"

In response, the two girls simply picked up their pencils and waited for further instructions.

XXX

From his place beside Amu's unconscious body, Ikuto would get snippets of what was happening outside the room he stayed in. Every once in a while Kukai was so loud that the blue haired teen was certain that he'd wake the sleeping angel up and she'd seek revenge on his soul for disturbing her. There were definitely days that Ikuto prayed that would happen.

Utau made it a point to visit him at least twice a week though. They were brother and sister after all. It was only right that she visit her brother to check up on him and make sure that he was still hanging in there. Not only that, but she liked to complain about a certain human boy that drove her crazy to no end.

On one such visit, Utau was complaining to the partially listening boy about the latest thing the idiot had done. "Can you believe that he thinks that he'll be able to beat me at school? Tsukasa was smart to challenge Kukai like that but he honestly thinks he's going to win."

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle. Not because of what Kukai had done but because it bothered his sister so much. "As much as I love hearing you complain about your crush, don't you think that you should be working to push him as well? Kukai isn't as stupid as he appears. In fact, I believe that he's quite capable but standing out in his home was never an option so he made sure to do only average things. His love for sports leaked out anyways though. Don't you know anything about his life?"

That shut his sister up for a few minutes as she thought over what he'd told her. Utau had almost forgotten that Ikuto and Kukai were supposed to be good friends. It only made sense that Ikuto would know so much about the boy that was constantly bothering her. "No, I don't know anything about him and he's not my crush. How could I like him?"  
"You talk about him an awful lot for not liking him."

That also made his sister stop and think. Her brother had a point, the green eyed boy was definitely on her mind a lot, but that didn't mean that she liked the boy. She liked that he smiled at her a lot. He had an amazing smile. And she had agreed to go out on a date with him, though that had never happened considering everything else that did. Maybe she did like him. As a friend of course. "I still think you're wrong. He's a friend."

"Then he's your best friend."

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

XXX

The second day of classes was interrupted by Kairi and Yaya. Yaya was excited to see the classroom and bounced from desk to desk asking questions about what they were learning. Kukai seemed to feed off her excitement and lost his focus on his work to talk with her.

Kairi, on the other hand, went straight to Tsukasa. "We have an announcement to make."

"I've been waiting for it."

The room grew quiet as all eyes turned to the green haired doctor. "Yaya and I will be leaving. Amu is in a stable condition and we aren't needed here at the moment. We can protect ourselves well enough that Heaven will have one heck of a time catching us or making us tell them what happened. We will forever be on Amu's side and if any of you should happen to need us then you only need to call."

"Yaya wishes that she could stay with you guys but Kairi-koi is right and Yaya will follow Kairi-koi anywhere!"

Tsukasa had known it was only a matter of time before the doctor and his nurse took off for the world outside their barrier. Though he had been hoping that they'd wait a little longer, but it really made no difference. "I will put individual barriers around you until you get far enough away. I do suggest that you speak to Ikuto once more before you leave though. Make sure he understands that you aren't abandoning Amu so that he won't come to hate you if she doesn't wake up soon."

The advice that was given to them was already a part of Kairi's plans. There was no way that he was just going to leave and let someone else tell Ikuto that he was gone. Besides, he still had some instructions to give to the young teen. "We will. Yaya, let's go talk to him now."

The crazy girl followed him out the door without resistance.

Utau and Kukai exchanged glances before their eyes settled on Tsukasa. Everyone seemed to be looking at him as if waiting for him to say something about the sudden news. Though he was extremely smart and insightful, Tsukasa had no idea what they were expecting. He sighed, nonetheless, and gave it his best shot. "You'll all be leaving sometime. They're just going first. Don't worry though, I'll give you the same protections and you won't be allowed to go anywhere until your schoolwork is done."

Kukai let out a groan before his head hit his desk. "Great! I'll be here forever!"

Not wanting to see her best friend looking so distressed, Utau couldn't help but find some way to make him feel better. "So you're already admitting defeat? Fine with me! I'll take the victory!"

Much to her satisfaction, Kukai's head popped off his desk. The fire in his eyes had returned and Utau smirked right back in his face as he pointed at her drastically. "I'll never give up, Hoshina!"

"Then you should be prepared to work your ass off, Souma!"

.

Morg: So yeah, I am setting it up for Utau and Kukai's relationship to further. I know they've had something going for a while, but it's time to up the ante.

Ikuto: I don't want to hear about my sister and what she does with that idiot.

Amu: I don't want to hear that about anyone.

Morg: Too bad for you both!

Ikuto: Well then I hope no one reviews for you.

Amu: Yeah, that'll teach you to write dirty stories!

Morg: Good luck with that!


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! I hope you guys are enjoying this story!

Ikuto: More so now since you've made the rating change.

Amu: Not at all.

Morg: Why do you always have to be a Debbie Downer, Amu?

Ikuto: Because she wants me to brighten up her day.

Amu: NO! You don't own me Morg, why should I be nice?

Morg: Because you're in a coma in this story, Amu. Want to ever wake up?

Ikuto: She didn't mean it! Wake her up! Wake her up!

Amu: So what! I'd rather be asleep.

Morg: Just because you're sleeping doesn't mean the rating will change.

Ikuto: :3

Amu: :O You wouldn't!

Morg: Try me!

**~Overprotective~**

The goodbyes that Ikuto had just finished saying with Kairi and Yaya left him feeling a little forlorn. They were leaving the hideout. The chances of him ever seeing them again were slim, even with Amu as his partner and her being friends with them. They were all on the run now from Heaven and being together would just make it too easy for the other angels to catch them. At least the doctor and his nurse had had the time to say goodbye to Ikuto in person. He greatly appreciated that fact.

As he sat there, once again alone with his sleeping Amu, Ikuto let his mind wander to what he would do once they were gone. Once they were all gone. The loneliness of his thoughts made him grip the hand he had in his a little tighter. Even if they did all leave, which Ikuto admitted to himself was going to happen; he would stay right where he was by her side. Amu was his everything now. Life would be empty and worthless without her.

Crawling up onto the bed she rested in, Ikuto laid his body out beside hers. One of her hands remained in his as he took the rest of her into his arms and held her warm and still breathing body against his chest. The memory of her pulling him into that kiss in front of Tadase flashed through his mind. The feeling of her lips on his almost brought tears to his eyes. Letting go of her hand, Ikuto ran his fingers across the spot where he felt her touch burn. His lips even felt warm under the pads of his fingertips. His mind slipped back down to the girl he was beside before he lowered his hand to rub those same fingers across her pink lips. He could feel the air drift out of her nose in a lazy manner and prayed again to thank the heavens that she was still alive.

He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Tsukiyomi Ikuto would not allow himself to feel saddened by the state of the girl he loved. She was still alive and he had much to be thankful for. He would, however, allow himself to hold her and put all his will towards waking her up, even if the only thing that did was make him feel better.

XXX

With all of their schoolwork done for the day, Kukai and Utau sat together on a couch in one of the abandoned rooms with nothing to do. The blonde was surprised to find that Ikuto had been right. When Kukai really put his mind to it, schoolwork was rather easy for him to understand and complete. That didn't mean he complained any less about it though. At least she could enjoy some silence about that subject from him at the moment.

Kukai was rather content with just spending his free time with the girl he was currently with. Utau had always been the babe in his class, the one that all the boys wanted but knew better to try and get considering who her brother was. She had agreed to go out with him on a date though. That alone made Kukai feel special. That and because they'd become friends. The silence between them wasn't unwelcome, at least not to him. He enjoyed that they could just be together.

Utau, on the other hand, was bored out of her mind. Being stuck inside all the time really did suck. At least the boy beside her made the days a little more interesting. When she'd spoken to Ikuto she'd decided that Kukai was her best friend. Though, thinking about it now, she didn't know much about him. "Say Kukai; tell me more about your life."

That almost statement brought every warm feeling Kukai had been feeling to a halt. "What do you want to know?"

Utau decided to ignore the sound of his tone that said he didn't want to talk about it. They would be spending a lot of time together, might as well talk about everything. "Ikuto just said that you were smarter than you let other people see. Why is that?"

So his best friend had been able to see right through him. Kukai wasn't that surprised. "I have a lot of siblings but only one parent. To my mother, if you weren't the best then she didn't want to hear about it. Rather than fighting with everyone else for her attention, I chose to do things to make me happy."

Utau let that tidbit of information sink in for a moment before she sighed. "My stepfather is sort of the same. He pushed Ikuto and I to do things that we liked to the point where we didn't like them anymore. Ikuto ended up spending more and more time outside our home while I spent more and more time practicing to make our stepdad leave me alone. No matter what I did though, he just kept pushing. I'm glad that I'm not there anymore. I don't think I want to be a professional singer."

Seeing as the conversation was an interrogation, Kukai felt more at ease with the subject of home life. "My brothers always snooped though. They constantly wanted to know what I was doing all of the time. Most of the time they'd tease me for it too."

"I would say that sounds tough, but I don't really ever spend time with Ikuto. I used to think that he was so cool and aloof and that he was the only man that I'd love. Turns out I do love him just like a sister should."

"I envy you, for having a sibling that cares so much."

"I would say yours cared more. They cared enough to snoop into your life. Ikuto simple never wanted to know. Anything he did know, I forced him to hear."

That statement left Kukai silent for a few moments. He'd never really thought about it in that way. If he could see his brothers again, what would he say? "So you were trying to get your brother to engage while I was pushing mine away. What a pair we make, Hoshina Utau."

The seriousness of the boy before her made Utau see him in a new light. Kukai really wasn't the easy going boy that loved to be challenged like she'd labeled him as. He was much deeper than that and that knowledge made something inside her twinge a little. She's called him her best friend without knowing anything about the real him. "How about we make a deal, Souma Kukai."

That cheesy grin spread across his face as Kukai saw the familiar glint in the Utau's eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'll be there for you if you be there for me."

"Forever?"

Utau swallowed away her doubts and fears before she held out her hand. "It is you and me in this crazy angel filled world. I won't leave you if you won't leave me. Forever."

Without hesitating, Kukai took her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Deal."

XXX

Rima was rather put out by all the schoolwork she was doing. Nagihiko had claimed to 'help' her several times, but those instances were not really a help in the short blonde's eyes. Having sex was not the same as studying anatomy no matter how much Nagi named the parts of the body he was touching.

Determined to beat the two idiots that were a grade above her, Rima really put all of her spare time with her text books. The fact that she let Nagi take those books out of her hands nightly to hold her in his was a whole different matter. Rima should have still been able to beat the other two in getting down schoolwork but the idiots seemed to fly through their own. The ever living girl was starting to get the feeling that Tsukasa was cheating for them.

Said man was currently watching his three students finish their homework while at their desks. Once they had decided to go for the 'leave when you finish' rule, they never spent longer than about four hours in the classroom. Even Kukai was catching on quickly to his studies, just as Tsukasa had figured her would.

The teacher wasn't surprised when Rima was the first done for the day. Most of the time she managed to get a little work for the next day done as well, not that Tsukasa minded that she worked ahead. He nodded to her as she gathered her stuff and slipped out of the room with Nagihiko in tow.

As they walked down the hallway together, Nagi slipped his hand into Rima's. He didn't like not being able to touch her. Whenever he wasn't, the same feeling of dread he'd had while trapped in Heaven filled his chest. Keeping constant contact with her was the best way for him to settle down and acknowledge the fact that she was right there in front of him. "Say Rima?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do after you finish school?"

The blonde was taken aback for a moment. She'd never really thought about it before, though she'd kind of assumed that she'd just follow her lover wherever he wanted to lead them. "Go with you."

Nagi paused their progress down the hallway to pull Rima into his arms to place a soft kiss against her lips. "As happy as that makes me feel, you should start thinking about it. We can go anywhere in the world you want and do whatever you want."

Rima smiled as she kissed the angel she loved back. "As long as I'm with you, I've got what I want."

She didn't have a chance to pull back before Nagi had teleported them to their room.

XXX

Ikuto refused to rub his face like he felt like doing. Tsukasa rarely visited him, but when he did, the older angel seemed to feel the need to lecture about one thing or another. "Tsukasa, just stop. I understand what you're saying. I'll take the test just not right now."

"But you need to take it soon, Ikuto. While I'm still here to sign off on it."

Once again, Ikuto fought against the urge to roll his eyes. "Sure, just give me the chance to calm down a bit so I can think clearly while I take it."

Knowing that the boy before him wouldn't settle down until the pinkette sleeping in the bed beside them both woke up, Tsukasa settled for making a deal. "You have one month before I schedule the appointment. You'll be allowed to take it here. I can even let you take it in this room."

"Fine! Whatever! Just get out now!"

Usually Ikuto didn't get angry at anyone that would come to visit him. All he would have to do was look at Amu and his anger would disappear, but Tsukasa had pushed buttons that he didn't like having pushed. Ikuto knew that he was smart; he knew that he didn't need school anymore to graduate, but he didn't like the idea of it. School is where he met Amu. It was the tie he had to her and he didn't want to break any of them. Not while she was so distant to him as it were. Tsukasa wouldn't understand that reasoning though, so Ikuto hadn't mentioned a word about it. He was content to just let them all finish what they were doing and leave one by one.

.

Morg: Sort of depressing with a little fluff in the middle.

Ikuto: Wake her up or no one will review!

Amu: I don't think anyone should review anyways.

Morg: With the support I get from the two of you, reviews are needed to make the stories I write continue.

Ikuto: Lies!

Amu: Whatever!


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! Apparently everyone wants Amu to stay unconscious.

Ikuto: What? Why!

Amu: I'm game.

Morg: Because there were so few reviews.

Ikuto: Would it matter if you got more?

Amu: I'm okay with being asleep. Really.

Morg: Probably not, but I do enjoy them.

Ikuto: Yeah, and I enjoy Amu.

Amu: Once again, I'm completely ignored.

Morg: Too bad I don't own you.

Ikuto: Then I'd be enjoying Amu a lot more. ;3

Amu: Pervert.

**~Overprotective~**

Things were running almost too smoothly. Tsukasa was just waiting for the chink in his chain to surface. Kukai and Utau were flying through their schoolwork, almost as quickly as Rima was finishing hers. Ikuto had finally agreed to take the GED test and there was no doubt in the older angel's mind that he would pass with flying colors. Kairi and Yaya had made it to their next destination and had alerted him to take their barriers off. He may not like their plan, but he couldn't argue that they needed to be able to test Heaven.

Kairi and Yaya had decided to go without any sort of protection after they got far enough away so that they could see how long it took another angel to be sent for them. Heaven, no doubt, knew all about their helping Amu.

Tsukasa didn't want to agree to the plan but he had little choice. The doctor and nurse angel pair were well enough to decide what to do with their own everlasting lives. Now the angel turned teacher had to decide what to do with his. Returning to his wife was definitely high up on his To Do List, especially now that Heaven was watching for any signs of him. Then again, no one could ever find Tsukasa unless he wanted them to.

Classes had ended for the day already since Utau and Kukai had requested to have the next few days off, not that Tsukasa knew why or wanted to know, they'd managed to finish all their work for the rest of the week in just one morning. Either he wasn't challenging them enough or they were finally applying themselves like he knew they could. Tsukasa hoped it was the latter.

Rima, on the other hand, was so far ahead in her work due to the fact that she liked to do extra work each day that Tsukasa had no doubt that she'd be ready to move on as well before the other two students in his class, though Kukai and Utau were definitely picking up the pace. Not too much longer and he'd no longer have any students. Tsukasa was proud to be able to think that, but at the same time he didn't want to. Ikuto couldn't be ready to be alone just yet. With every passing day, Tsukasa could only pray that Amu would wake up so he wouldn't have to worry about the young teen.

Kukai and Utau could still be heard as they walked away from where Tsukasa sat in his now empty classroom. The two were definitely becoming better friends. The older angel knew that they'd been close before but something about their relationship was changing. Whatever they were planning to use their days off for was something Tsukasa was certain he didn't want to know about.

"Just one time, Hoshina. If you don't like it then never again."

Tsukasa let out one last sigh as he rose from his desk to leave the classroom with the papers he needed to grade. Just because there were only three of them didn't mean he could slack. Especially with how fast the three of them were burning through his lesson plans. Moving to a more private area of their secret hideout was more ideal for paper grading.

Kukai, on the other hand, was doing his best to not drag the girl beside him off to an empty room. "What's the harm in trying once? We're going to be stuck here together for a long time. Might as well get it out of the way, right?"

Getting something like what he was proposing out of the way wasn't what Utau had in mind. What if she liked it and he didn't. Too many thoughts plagued her mind and warned her not to try it. Why tempt fate? "I still don't know."

"Look, I'll give you some time to think it over and if you still really don't want to then I won't bring it up again. The only reason I'm asking now is because we're stuck here together and I'm positive that you'd be great at it."

His words were sweet but Utau had never done that before. There was no way she could know for sure whether or not she'd be any good at it. Kukai was cute, she had to admit, and she liked spending time with him but were they ready for that? "Fine, I'll think about it some more and let you know."

That grin she knew so well was reinforced as Kukai nodded his head enthusiastically. "Excellent! What shall we do now then?"

Like she had a clue as to what else they could do to pass the time. The two teenagers had talked about almost everything they had to talk about. There was nothing new for them to share since they spent pretty much every waking hour together. The more Utau thought about it, the more she realized that Kukai sort of had a point when he'd first asked her what he'd only been begging her about seconds before. She knew him better than anyone else alive and he her. The only reason she was worried was because Utau didn't want the special bond they had to change.

Deciding in that spur of the moment rush, Utau stopped listening to her brain and grasped the boy's arm. Because she caught him off guard the blonde girl was able to use his unsteady balance to pull him to her. Just before she closed the distance, their eyes met. Kukai's held an element of shock due to the surprise he was receiving but they also held that excitement that she loved so much.

Without wasting the time to explain, Utau leaned in and touched her lips to his. Kukai's eyes shot open before his arms automatically wrapped around the girl kissing him, bringing them closer together and deepening the kiss. Though she'd seemed so strong to start off with, Kukai was quickly dominating the kiss by pulling Utau against his chest and angling her mouth to allow him better access.

For a moment her mind raced and she hoped that she was doing a good job, but all thought processes stopped the second she felt his tongue lick along her bottom lip. Utau couldn't help but gasp at the feeling.

Her gasp was the perfect opportunity for Kukai to slip his tongue into her mouth. To his surprise and pleasure, Utau didn't push him away or reject him as he deepened the kiss to explore the inside of her mouth. Tentatively, he let the tip of his tongue brush against the top of hers, eliciting a moan from deep within the girl he was kissing.

As if the kid needed more confidence, the moan only inspired Kukai to push the blonde backwards until her back hit the wall so he could push her against it as their tongues began to dance within their mouths.

A few minutes later, the kiss was broken as both parties gasped for some well needed air. The male of the two was quite pleased to see the blush on the cheeks of his female counterpart and thought the flushed look she had along with the swollen lips was very sexy. "Wow. Just, wow."

Utau had nothing to complain about on her end of the experience. He'd asked her the day before if she'd be okay with kissing him just once and at first she'd refused solely because the question had come out of nowhere and she didn't want to just kiss him for no reason. Then the insecurities had come when he'd persisted in badgering her about just one simple kiss. After throwing them away and participating in the act, Utau was glad she'd done it. "Does that mean you want another one?"

The smile on his face only faded for a second before Kukai pointed one of his thumbs towards the sky. "You betcha!"

Utau couldn't help but let out a giggle. The man giving her that goofy grin did still have her pinned against the wall, though she doubted that he remembered that fact. "Are you going to let me go or just wait until someone notices us here in the middle of the hallway?"

It was Kukai's turn to sport a slight blush as he backed off the girl he'd just made out with. As he stepped back, however, Utau took ahold of his hand. Without a word she dragged him down the hall towards the room they usually spent their free time together in. The room was chosen because it was neutral ground. Neither party could attest to it being theirs so they were both comfortable there.

Once in the room with the door closed, Utau let go of the man she'd dragged there to sit on the couch. Kukai moved slowly to sit next to her. She had a look on her face that he'd come to learn meant that she was thinking deep thoughts. Having known that, Kukai knew better than to speak to her until Utau came back from the depths of her mind.

For a moment, while he watched her chew on her bottom lip, Kukai wanted nothing more than to just push her down the couch and ravage her everything. Sure they were friends and sure they'd just shared the best kiss Kukai thought that he'd ever have, but that didn't mean they were now more than friends. This was something Kukai was hoping for but wasn't so sure he was going to get. Utau was amazing but she kept her guard up even while baring her soul to him. He knew things that no one else alive knew about her and yet he was almost certain that she'd reject him because of her own doubts.

Utau, though deep in her thoughts, was only all too aware of the boy beside her. The hand she'd used to drag him to where they were currently sitting was still burning from having come into contact with his skin. Did she like Kukai as more than just a friend? As more than just the other human boy in their confinement? She had agreed to go out with him before everything with Amu had happened. Maybe that was a sign that said that they were meant to be together not because there was no alternative but because they really liked each other.

Having come to that conclusion, Utau shifted her gaze from the far wall to the boy beside her. He as currently looking back at her though she wasn't certain if he was seeing her or just his thoughts. "Hey Kukai, do you want to… ummm… try that again?"

Shocked beyond words, Kukai only nodded before he managed to make his hands move. One took her hand from her lap while the other strategically placed itself on the back of her head to make the distance between their lips disappear.

XXX

Rima did the math again as she sat against Nagihiko's chest wearing nothing but the bed sheets and his warmth. Two more months and she could be done with everything if she kept up the pace she was currently working at. Two more months and she and Nagi would be free to leave and do whatever they pleased. "Nagi, have you thought anymore about what we're going to do next?"

The angel chuckled before placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "If you want to go to college then we can pick one for you to attend. We can go anywhere you want."

Sitting in silence once more, Rima mulled over her thoughts until she finally knew what she wanted to say to her lover. "How about we find a place for just the two of us to spend some alone time together in? I'd love to be with you and only you for a while. It doesn't have to be for long if you don't want it to be."

The chest she was leaning against shook as the breath Nagi had been breathing caught in it. Slowly, he turned the girl he was holding to face him. "I could spend the rest of eternity with you and only you without any regrets. But only if that's what you want as well. I don't want you to miss out on anything in life since we have to hide. I should say, that even though we have to hide, I won't allow you to miss out on anything in life."

Rima giggled before she placed a light kiss on the lips she loved so much. "As long as I'm with you, there is nothing I could possibly miss out on."

Nagi smirked a little as he kissed her back. His arms trailed up her naked back causing small bumps to rise in their wake. Rima shivered before moving closer to her lover to deepen the kiss. The male angel accepted all of her into his arms and kissed her back without regard.

XXX

From his chair besides his sleeping angel, Ikuto knew that the others staying there in the hideout were growing and changing as he felt frozen. His life wouldn't move on until Amu woke up. If she never did then so be it. Ikuto was prepared to wait. He was prepared to wait for all eternity and longer if he needed to.

.

Morg: Well, there you go!

Ikuto: Still sleeping?

Amu: Did we really need the stuff between Kukai and Utau and Nagi and Rima. I don't want to know that about my friends.

Morg: Just because this is an Amuto story doesn't mean that there can't be other couples.

Ikuto: I don't like it. I don't like that we can't have any Amuto because Amu is sleeping.

Amu: I don't mind!

Morg: Reviews may or may not wake Amu up faster. We shall see! Let me know what you think of Kukai and Utau's first kiss!


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo! Look at that! Another update!

Ikuto: Yes, yes. We get it, you're back.

Amu: You know, almost all of your reviewers said to wake me up.

Morg: Your point?

Ikuto: I would like you to wake her up as well.

Amu: I really am okay with sleeping a little longer.

Morg: We'll see.

Ikuto: I would hate you right now if you did own us.

Amu: I'm good!

**~Overprotective~**

"Rima, could I see you after you've finished your work today?"

The short blonde looked up from where she was currently filling out a worksheet that had something to do with grammar. "Of course."

Nagihiko said nothing from his seat next to her. To appease Kukai and Utau, he had taken a vow of silence as long as he was in the classroom. Rima would be receiving no help from him in regards to her homework. Considering that he was an angel, the purple haired boy had yet to break that vow.

Kukai and Utau ignored the exchange between their teacher and fellow classmate as they rushed to finish whatever Tsukasa had planned for the week and exited the classroom.

Said teacher let out a sigh as they left. They were definitely picking up the pace. At first he had been certain that Rima would beat them done, but now it was a neck in neck race. Sure, Rima was still behind solely because she was younger but that wasn't stopping her from gaining on them.

Rima continued to work diligently while her mind was racing to figure out what Tsukasa could possibly have to say to her. She hoped it wasn't anything bad. It wasn't like she was cheating on her homework. There was no point in her going at the pace of her old classmates when she didn't need that much time to grasp the concepts being presented to her. The papers that she'd written and the presentations that he'd asked her to give were perfect and everyone knew it. That couldn't be it so she pushed that option from her mind and tried to focus on what else Tsukasa could possibly want from her. So deep she was in her thoughts that Rima didn't notice when she finished her work. The fact that she was simply staring at her completed worksheet while she thought didn't register until Nagi lightly nudged her.

Jumping, Rima shot out of her seat and moved to turn in her work. "So what did you want?"

Tsukasa sighed at the defensive note in her tone before smiling at her. "No worries, Rima. I just wanted to talk to you about your schoolwork. Of course, you are flying through it and you know it, but if you really wanted, at this point, you could just take the GED like Ikuto. In fact, you all could and be done with it."

Whatever the thoughts that had chased each other around in her mind had been, that wasn't one of them. Take the GED and be done with all schoolwork. She and Nagihiko could leave sooner then and start their traveling. "How long before we could take it?"

Tsukasa kept his smile firmly in place. "I arranged for Ikuto to take it next week. You would go with him and take it at the same time. You have a week to study for it. No more schoolwork if you decide to do this. We would only have review sessions rather than classes."

Rima found herself nodding to what her teacher was saying. "How long before we get the results?"

"Those don't come for a few weeks after you take the test. You would have long enough to figure out what you want while you're waiting for them. That is, of course, if you pass."

The look that Rima sent him was a dirty one. "Like I would fail."

Tsukasa only chuckled at the scoff in her voice. "I haven't offered this option to Utau and Kukai yet so please don't say anything to them. They're ready as well, but I'm not sure about Utau and what she wants to do in regards to leaving her brother behind. Especially because Amu has still not woken."

That left Rima silent for a moment. Amu was in the state that she was in because of her and Nagi. How could she think about leaving before the angel that had become a great friend to her woke up? Thanks needed to be given.

As if sensing what she was thinking, Tsukasa stepped in to put Rima's mind at ease. "Don't think such things. Amu did what she did because she wanted to do it. This had nothing to do with you and Nagi's relationship. Nagihiko was Amu's friend long before she met you. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be grateful, but if you throw away this opportunity or decide to stay here and wait for her to wake up, Amu would be very angry that you're wasting the time she earned for you two to be together."

A light blush dusted over Rima's cheeks. Stupid teacher angel was right of course. Not that Rima was going to tell him so. She knew that he knew that he was. "Alright, I'll take it."

Tsukasa simply smiled at her before he gathered his stuff and left the room.

"You know that he has a very valid point, right?"

Rima nodded her head.

"And that you will live with me for eternity, right?"

Once again, Rima nodded her head.

"Amu can't sleep forever. When she wakes up, we'll find her and thank her properly, even if she claims she didn't do it just for us."

Turning, Rima threw herself into her lovers arms and let him teleport them both out of the classroom.

XXX

The kiss that had just ended between the two of them had caused Utau to move from where she had been sitting beside him to now be perched in Kukai's lap. Not that either one of them were complaining. They could both feel their kisses meaning more and more to each other every time they shared one. That fact both thrilled and scared them.

Panting, Utau moved her head so that it rested against Kukai's shoulder. His hands on her hips tightened only slightly as they both gasped for air.

He didn't want to scare her or make her feel obligated to help him out with his situation, but Kukai figured that Utau should know considering that she was the cause for said situation. "Utau, ummm… You should probably get off my lap."

Pushing herself up, Utau looked into Kukai's eyes. She was surprised by his words but intrigued to find the embarrassment that she saw in his face. "Why?"  
He only had to shift a little and she'd feel why. Kukai couldn't bring himself to do it though. What if she thought he was a pervert? "You… I… ummm…"

Then Utau did the one thing he was hoping that she wouldn't. She looked down. The bulge in his pants was large enough that she couldn't possibly miss it. At first she just stared at his erection before it dawned in her mind. This was why he was so embarrassed. Kukai didn't want to freak her out or move things too fast for her. Utau felt touched. "Is that… my fault?"

Red burned his cheeks as Kukai only nodded his head without looking at the girl still sitting on his lap.

Utau felt her own blush color her cheeks before she leaned back down to kiss his lips once more. "I… I don't know what we are to each other, but I…"

Kukai held his breath while his eyes sought out hers only to find that now she was avoiding his gaze. "Utau… I like you a lot. I mean A LOT. I know that we only started sharing kisses last week but I've had a crush on you since forever. You've always been the only girl that could make me look twice."

The words that he was saying to her were only making her blush deepen. So Kukai had noticed her before everything that had happened, happened. "Kukai, what do you want us to be?"

"Whatever you want. I'll take anything you are willing to give me, even if it is just a few kisses now."

Utau couldn't believe her ears. The boy she was currently straddling liked her so much too willingly be her test subject. "You're the first boy I ever kissed."

"Really?"

"Yes. I did agree to go out on a date with you."

"I remember."

"So once we get out of here, you have to take me out. Keep your promises."

Kukai knew what she was trying to say. So he just went ahead and took the plunge that he'd been holding back from. "And what if I promise to love you like no one else ever could?"

The breath that Utau had been sucking into her lungs suddenly disappeared. All she could do was stare into his eyes. They promised everything he'd just said. How could she not see it before? "Didn't I just say that you better keep your promises?"

Kukai grinned before he moved his hands from her waist to her face and pulled her closer to give her a kiss. "I would promise you the world if I could deliver it to you."

Utau grinned in return as she moved her hands from his shoulders and neck to rest against his chest. "Depends on if you know what my world is. If you promise to give yourself to me then you've delivered on that promise."

Kukai only groaned at hearing that brought his mouth to hers once more. Utau let her hands slip from where they were resting on his chest to grace along his clothed erection. A gasp escaped their kiss, but Utau wouldn't let Kukai break it. His hands tightened on her face as she unhooked the button and eased the zipper down. She had no actual idea what she was doing, but the sounds coming from her soon to be lover's throat told her that she was doing everything right. He groaned as her fingers skimmed his skin just above his boxers. His stomach muscles clenched as she dipped her fingers under the fabric. Somewhere along the way of her pulling out his hot member, he moaned her name into her mouth.

Utau had never been so turned on in her life. Everything felt so right. Being with Kukai was amazing and she only wanted him more. Fumbling, she ran her fingers over his hard length and was surprised when he only grew harder under her touch. Their kiss broke as Kukai buried his head into her neck. Her strokes weren't to any sort of rhythm and Utau was sure that she was horrible at what she was doing, but Kukai never complained. His hot breath against her neck and the way he panted her name when she tugged on him gave her the courage to continue with her actions.

Kukai knew that he was close to coming. Utau may have been fumbling with her actions but the fact that she was even touching him was enough to keep him hard for forever. He knew right after he released a groan against her neck, causing the girl touching him to moan in response that he was forever in heaven. Who needed an actual angel when they could have Utau? She was definitely all his. There was no way that he was ever going to let her go now.

"Utau."

Warm liquid coated her fingers and Kukai moaned her name. For not really having done anything, Utau felt exhausted. Kukai was still tense against her as his body tried to relax after the high she had just given him.

Kukai couldn't believe that that had actually just happened. To show his gratitude and to prove to himself that it was real, he pulled back from where he was resting against her to kiss her once more. It started off chaste but quickly deepened until they were both gasping for air.

"We should go get cleaned up."

He didn't want to admit it, but Utau had a point. His come did coat her hands and some had gotten on their clothes, not to mention she was still holding his softened member. "Right."

She released him to stand and move towards the bathroom that was connected to the room they were in.

Kukai didn't hesitate to follow her into the smaller room. They grinned at each other through the mirror as they cleaned themselves. Just before parting to go change clothes, they shared kisses and promised to meet back in five for some more kisses and cuddles. Both left feeling extremely happy.

XXX

Ikuto sat in his designated spot. Tsukasa had just come to inform him that they would all be going to take the test together. Kukai, Utau and Rima would be free to leave after the results came back. They had also talked about what Ikuto was going to do after everyone had left. Tsukasa had mentioned something about staying with him for a little while, but Ikuto had refused him. Ikuto wasn't stupid. He knew about Tsukasa's wife and how the angel must be worried about her even if he wasn't showing it to everyone else.

Now he sat in silence, staring at the sleeping angel before him. "They can all leave, Amu. I will wait forever. Just for you. Sleep until you can't sleep anymore. Just know that as soon as you wake up, I'll be taking up all of your time."

With a smile on his face, he took her hand and laid his head down on the mattress beside her to take a short nap.

.

Morg: I was going to make it longer and put in a Kutau lemon, but then I decided that they didn't need a full lemon.

Ikuto: The only ones that do are me and Amu.

Amu: Disagree.

Morg: So Amu is still sleeping and everyone else is getting closer to leaving.

Ikuto: Yep, leave so that I can have Amu all to myself.

Amu: Thank goodness I'm sleeping for all of this.

Morg: Review please! Sorry for being gone for so long, but I'm back now!


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! I know I have other stories I should update first, but I just want to write this chapter!

Ikuto: I don't mind.

Amu: Not like I'll be doing anything in this anyways.

Morg: Be glad that I don't own you because if I did I'd make you jump around for joy at every update.

**~Overprotective~**

"So how do you all feel?"

Three loud groans filled the air. The fourth person remained silent while the other three complained. The test had been hard, sure, but Ikuto was more concerned about getting back to Amu's room to check up on her rather than sit and listen to the other's complain about what questions they thought they got right and which ones they knew they got wrong.

The duration of the test was the longest Ikuto had been away from Amu since she'd come back. His entire being was burning with the need to see her. To physically know that she was still there and it hadn't all been a cruel joke. Unfortunately, on his way back to her room, after taking a detour to speak once more with the teacher angel, he ran into his sister making out with Kukai in the middle of the hallway. "What the hell?"

The couple split apart with red faces. Utau refused to look at her brother while Kukai just stared at his best friend in shock. "I… We… Shit man."

Ikuto let one of his eyebrows raise before he pointed at Kukai. "You come with me." His finger turned its direction to his sister. "You come and wait your turn outside the door."

They complied without questioning Ikuto's demands. Though Kukai's feet felt like lead, he made it to the door at the same time Ikuto did.

Once the older man made sure that Amu was still tucked safely in her bed, he turned to the boy that he'd just caught making out with his sister. "Care to explain?"

"I love her."

"Right."

Kukai ran a hand through his hair before he sat down in an empty chair. "No man, I don't think you understand. Even before everything that happened, I've had a massive crush on your sister. I asked her out, remember? We just sort of figured out that we still like each other even though the world isn't what we thought it was."

Ikuto listened silently while his friend spoke. He knew. From the way they looked at each other and the way they touched and smiled, he knew. It was his duty, however, as an older brother to make Kukai squirm a little before he gave his blessing. "Prove it."

"How do you want me to do that? Shout it from a rooftop? Scream it to heaven?"

Chuckling, Ikuto waved his hand to stop his spaztastic friend. "No, just don't leave her for someone else."

Kukai grinned before giving Ikuto a thumbs up. "That will never happen. I can guarantee that!"

Ikuto nudged his head at the door and Kukai scurried out before pushing Utau in. staring at his sister, Ikuto wasn't sure what to say. They'd never really had anyone besides each other and Utau had crossed that forbidden line a few times while they were looking out for one another. Ikuto was glad now that she finally found someone else to give her affections to. "I'm happy for you."

The nervousness disappeared as Utau grinned at her brother. "He asked me to leave with him once the results come in. I haven't agreed yet, but I think I'm going to."

Ikuto crossed the room and pulled his sister into a hug before planting a soft kiss on her head. "He will be able to make you happy and I know you make him happy. Just keep that happiness. When Amu wakes up, we'll come find you and check up on you. So you better have something to show us."

Utau couldn't help it. She started crying into Ikuto's chest. Hugging him like she'd never hugged him before, Utau released all of her worries and fears and sadness right then and there. When she was finished, Ikuto released her and patted her head. "Thanks, Ikuto."

"Welcome. Go find that crazy boyfriend of yours and keep him out of trouble. I can't wait to get you out of my hair."

Utau flew out of the room with a smile on her face.

Ikuto turned back to the bed in the room where Amu lay peacefully. Her chest rose and fell as he watched her breathe. She was still alive so he had no problem waiting.

XXX

Rima was almost to the point where she was going to start biting her nails. Preparations had started a few days ago for her and Nagi's departure and now their test results were in. Tsukasa would be back to the hideout any minute now and let the short blonde know her fate. She desperately wanted to be able to leave with her lover, but one stupid little piece of paper could hold her back.

Nagihiko just watched as Rima traced ruts into the floor with all the pacing she was doing in front of the main doors of their hideout. He knew better after being snapped at four times by the spitfire girl than to try and get her to relax. The older angel didn't know what he was in for when he returned.

Tsukasa was almost tackled the moment he appeared. Rima ripped her envelope from his hands and basically flew down the hallway in a tizzy with Nagi slowly following. It took him about twenty minutes more to hunt down Utau and Kukai, break them apart and give them their results. After he accomplished that, he sought out Ikuto and gave him his before returning to his office like room to await the results.

Rima came first. Her face looked as bored as ever but she gave him a positive answer. They spoke for a few minutes regarding their leave date, two days from now, before she left to celebrate with her lover. Kukai and Utau burst in next with the news that they'd both passed as well. They were so excited that they could hardly breathe. Tsukasa managed to calm them down, but there was no point in trying to talk to them about anything so he just shooed them out.

Knowing that Ikuto wouldn't come to him, Tsukasa made his way down the familiar path to Amu and Ikuto's room. There he found Ikuto with his hand in Amu's while he stared at her face. "So what's the verdict?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I passed."

Having known that Ikuto wouldn't fail the test, Tsukasa gloated in the fact that all four of his students had passed the test on their first try. Quite an accomplishment for a teacher and one he was proud of. "I figured so, just wanted to hear the excitement in your voice when you told me."

After giving his teacher a well-deserved 'WTF' look, Ikuto decided to ignore him.

Tsukasa sighed before sitting in the left over chair. "I know we've talked about this before, but now it is happening. Nagi and Rima will be leaving in two days, with my protection of course. Once Utau and Kukai calm down, I'll see about sending them off as well. They're too much to keep cooped up. I can stay with you for however long you want me to."

Ikuto only shook his head. "You've got a wife to look after, remember? I won't be the cause of holding you back. Once she wakes up, we'll get a message to you somehow."

Tsukasa said nothing before he left the room.

XXX

Nagihiko stood at the front door to their hideout with Rima's hand in his. They had everything they owned in a couple of small bags at their feet. All that was left was for Tsukasa to finish the barrier before they could set off to explore the world.

Squeezing the hand she held, Rima gazed up at her lover. "I love you, you know."

"I do know."

"And anywhere we go, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you."

"Same here."

"Then we should go to Europe."

Nagi could only laugh before Tsukasa came walking up to the waiting couple. He clapped his hands together before giving each of them a hug. He'd known Nagi for many years and he'd know them both for many more. "Take care of yourselves. This barrier will protect you from unwanted eyes; however, angels will be able to see you. They won't recognize you even while staring into your faces, but they can see you. Don't draw unwanted attention to yourselves. No teleporting while in public. Use your brains and you'll remain safe."

"I thought I was done being lectured by you."

"I'll miss you too, Rima."

They said goodbye one last time before the couple walked out the door.

XXX

Kukai sighed for the seventh time. Utau was lying with her head resting in his lap while he ran his fingers through her hair. They were asked to decide when they wanted to leave, but neither of them knew what they wanted to do or where they wanted to go. After brainstorming for over an hour, they were both at their wits end. Hence the sighing.

Utau stared at the ceiling. The only thing they really agreed on is the fact they wanted to stay together when they left. They needed to find something that they could do together without drawing too much attention to themselves. "What should we do?"

Kukai groaned. He didn't have the answer that the love of his life wanted. "I don't know. I wish I could beat myself up for not thinking of anything."

"I could do it for you."

"No thanks. I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you saying you could take me in a fight?"

In that moment, they were off the couch and facing each other with that familiar glint in their eyes. However, that was the exact moment that Tsukasa entered the room. It took only once glance from the angel to know what to say. "Practicing for when you open a dojo?"

The two instantly froze. He could just see their minds working over what he'd said. They knew some moves. Kukai had done martial arts before. It wouldn't take much to get trained and open their own place.

Suddenly they were sprinting from the room, shouting about their brilliant idea. Tsukasa just watched them go with a smile on his face.

XXX

"Ikuto. Everyone is gone and I'm going to be leaving tomorrow. My sources from Heaven tell me that they are still searching for Amu and the others. You must stay hidden. Anytime you leave, you'll have a small barrier about you, however, angels can still see you. They won't know who you are, but if you bring attention to yourself, well let's just say you aren't invisible."

Nodding to show that he was listening to the man speaking behind him, Ikuto continued to stare at Amu's face. Almost as if he was using the power of his gaze to make her wake up sooner.

Tsukasa sighed. The angel knew that with everyone gone things were only going to get harder on the boy, but Ikuto was strong. He could handle being alone for a little while. Praying, Tsukasa asked that Amu not sleep for too much longer before he shut the door and left.

XXX

Walking the halls, the reality that he was really alone with Amu sunk in. Ikuto wasn't sure if it was just because he hadn't been allowing himself to think about it, but he never thought he'd be this lonely with the silence that met his ears. He was used to Kukai and Utau arguing or laughing as they ran around. Or Nagi and Rima's silent but obvious looks and moves. Ikuto even missed the nosiness of his old principal. Now it was just him and the sleeping Amu.

Entering into room once more, Ikuto moved towards the bed. For a little while he was content with just holding her hand as she slept. But the loneliness crept in on him and soon Ikuto found himself crawling onto Amu's bed and holding her in his arms.

He would wait for her, no matter how long it took. The only thing he wanted now was for her to wake before it was too late.

.

Morg: So I thought it was going to be longer but that was pretty standard for one of my chapters.

Ikuto: I won't complain. Finally some alone time!

Amu: You're a pervert.

Morg: Tell us something we don't know.

Ikuto: Review please!

Amu: Maybe I'll wake up soon.

Morg: …Like the next chapter…


	22. Chapter 22

Morg: Heyo! There are other stories that I should update first.

Ikuto: So?

Amu: You really don't have to do this.

Morg: I can't help it. It Has to be You turned out to be amazing so now I just want to write more!

Ikuto: Okay…

Amu: Good thing she doesn't own us…

**~Overprotective~**

**Five Years Later**

Trudging through the streets of his home town, Ikuto was on one of his triweekly walks. Staying fit was something he wanted to make sure he did while his angel slept. Amu hadn't moved since he'd brought her to the hide out, and though Ikuto spent almost all of his time with the sleeping girl, he still needed to get out and stretch.

Tsukasa had promised that he would be protected if he left so Ikuto saw no harm in his walks. This time was the only time he'd ever encountered a problem. As he passed by an alleyway, Ikuto could hear voices that he didn't recognize.

"Are you sure that this is the town? It seems like such a dump! Why would they send one of the best guardians here?"

Ikuto froze. Their words hit home for him. They couldn't possibly be… could they?

A second voice filled the air. "I know right. She was such a babe too. That pink hair is rare. She's got to be dead though, no one has seen anything of her since she escaped."

That made him certain. Ikuto knew he was in trouble if they somehow recognized him. There was no way that the two voices he could hear did not belong to angels. Turning to return back to the hide out on the fastest route possible, Ikuto hurried. If they were still looking around the town for Amu then that meant that they were both in danger. They could be discovered.

With that fear hanging on his head, Ikuto made some random turns just in case he was being followed. One turn led to a bigger problem. Around the corner stood four men that Ikuto did not recognize. One of them sneered at him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've run into a little human."

The others snickered as Ikuto took a step back. He wasn't running away, no Ikuto was preparing himself to fight. Something he'd been practicing in the five years that Amu had been asleep. There was no way he was going to let her wake up and have to defend him all the time. Ikuto could take care of himself.

A second angel took a step forward. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for humans with blue hair? How come I can't recognize this one? I'm supposed to know everyone in this town."

Ikuto swallowed. His shield was still protecting him. The angels didn't know that he was who they were looking for but that didn't mean that they couldn't see him. Choosing to remain silent, Ikuto hoped that the angels would just brush him off and he'd be free to leave.

"So what if you don't know him. They said take out any men with blue hair. Let's just kill him and leave."

Preparing himself for the fight against several angels that Ikuto knew could and probably would kill him; he sent a silent thought towards Amu. Not begging her to wake up or save him, but just letting her know that he tried to wait and that he would be waiting for her in whatever follows after life. Even if he was dead, Ikuto would still wait for her.

"What's the matter, human? Got nothing to say?"

Ikuto only steeled himself for the fight. "You talk funny. Aren't you just as human as I am? Why would I fight you? I've got nothing with you."

The angels laughed as the moved to stand in a row before him. Ikuto took another step back to discover that the two angels he had heard before had come to block his escape route. He was most likely going to die, though Ikuto wasn't going to go down without a fight. Amu was sleeping and he wanted to be there when she woke up.

Without another word, the fight began. Ikuto did well defending himself for the first ten minutes until one of the angels managed to land a blow on the back of his head. Dropping to his knees, Ikuto thought it was the end. Then fire appeared in his line of sight. Closing his eyes slowly, Ikuto waited for the heat to burn him.

XXX

There was nothing. A great white nothing surrounding Amu as she floated within her mind. She was recharging, this she was aware of. Nothing else mattered in her nothing. Just preserving energy. Every once in a while annoying sensations would crowd her nothingness. The feeling of someone touching her as she slept. The annoying part was she wasn't certain who it was. There was just warmth throughout her body. The touches came frequently and although Amu should be concentrating on storing energy, she found herself focusing on those touches.

There was no way for Amu to tell when the touches would come or how often they came considering she had no concept of the passing of time. For however long it was that she slept, Amu kept feeling those same touches. Something told her, though she wouldn't waste the energy to think about what it meant, she liked the touches because she liked the person touching her.

Then everything in her white nothingness went black. Darkness surrounded her and warnings went off in her mind. Though she wanted to stay in her nothingness and rest, something was calling her awake. Fighting it, Amu tried to bring back her white world. Nothing worked.

Then a name came through the blackness.

_Ikuto._

Amu began to panic. That name was important. That person was important. Why? She took only a few seconds to unlock her thoughts and memories. Everything flew past her mind's eye. Every moment was relived in a fast pace to take up less time. Within fifteen minutes, the centuries old angel was up to speed on everything that had happened in her life.

Ikuto… the touches. He was the reason why they felt so warm. He was the reason for her to wake up. If her alarm senses were sounding then that could only mean one thing. Ikuto was in trouble.

Bolting into an upright position, Amu opened her eyes for the first time in five years. A human would have problems with all of their senses and would be suffering from muscle loss. Amu was no human, however. She was a powerful guardian angel and the man she loved was in danger. The feeling of his life was dwindling.

Without hesitating or thinking about her actions for a moment, Amu took flight. It didn't matter that she didn't recognize where she was or where she was going. She could feel Ikuto and he was leading her to save his life. Like she once had when Tadase had pushed him over the edge of a cliff, Amu flew at the speed of light.

There he was. Surrounded by other angels. Something was wrong in Heaven. Something was terribly wrong if angels were on earth, picking fights with humans. Dropping into the middle of the fight, Amu found a few of the angels sporting bruises and cut lips. Ikuto, however, was on his knees in the middle of them. One of the angels was about to deliver a blow that would end the life of her lover.

Amu didn't have to think, she just did. Her sword was out before any of the other angels could recognize that she was amongst them. They were lower than her. Angels that were still young and didn't have much power. Basic thugs. "You will not touch him."

The male angels all took a step back. Amu was something they had only heard about through stories. None of them had actually seen the angel before. Yet here she was with her sword out in all her pink haired glory. One of them took a step forward. "You should not have revealed yourself."

Amu smirked. After waking up from her nap, she felt rather full of energy and ready for a good muscle stretching fight. "You should not have harmed him."

Ikuto could not believe that he was still alive. For sure he was dead since he could hear Amu's voice. His eyes snapped open. There she was. The love of his life, standing before him with her sword out to defend him. His Amu. "A-Amu?"

Turning her head slightly to make eye contact with the man she loved for the first time in a long time, Amu let a smile grace her face. "Hello Ikuto. Thanks for waiting for me."

Ikuto was speechless.

"Touching reunion. Too bad we have to kill the human and take you back with us."

Amu went silent. With all of her powers, she focused. Something was incredibly wrong. She could feel it. There, in the hearts of each of the angels lay something black and dark. Corruption. Heaven was under attack and whatever it was it had tainted angels. This was not good.

There were two options before the newly awakened angel. She could kill the tainted angels and any others that she met, or Amu could do things the hard way. Purifying every angel she met would be hard on her, but killing them would make her no better than the evil that made them impure.

Coming to her decision, Amu lifted her sword above her head. "You who have been tainted by the impure shall be cleansed by the power of fire!"

Her voice became powerful, so much so that the other angels quivered in fear and awe. They could never understand the power that moved through this one angel's body. Amu was more powerful than any other; she just chose not to use it.

Dropping to their knees one by one, the angels clutched at their chests and cried out in agony. Spears of fire came out of her sword and struck through each fallen angels' heart, causing them to only scream louder.

"From this day hence, you shall only serve for the good. Now, go and hide until signaled that all is safe again so that you may remain pure."

Ikuto knew better than to think that it was some kind of trick when the angels that had been bent on killing him disappeared from his sight. Amu had told them to go and there was no arguing with her when she was in her powerful angel mode.

Slumping forward, Ikuto called out for the girl again. "Amu."

Dropping her sword, hence making it vanish, Amu rushed to the older boy. He toppled forwards into her arms as she caught him before he could hit the ground. His injuries would be easy for her to heal, but for the moment she just wanted to look at him again. "Ikuto."

"You woke up."

"I did. You waited for me."

"I did. I will always wait for you."

Unable to see him injured for a moment longer, Amu closed her eyes and released some of her energy into his body. Directing it so that it all went towards healing his wounds, Amu smiled as Ikuto regained his ability to breathe normally. However, he didn't move out of her lap.

Lying with his head nestled safely, Ikuto lifted a hand to touch her cheek. Amu tilted her head so that she was pressing back against his hand. The warmth of his touch spread through her entire body. "I could feel you. While I slept I could see nothing but white. Everything was white and I thought of nothing. All my energy was preserved. I didn't even know my own name or how much time was passing, but I could feel you. Your warmth wrapped around me in that whiteness. I began to want to think again."

Not wanting to cry, Ikuto forced himself to hold his tears back. Amu was awake; something he knew would happen one day but was slowly losing hope for it happening in the near future. "Five years."

"What?"

"That's how long you slept."

Amu looked taken aback for a moment before she bent forwards to place a kiss on Ikuto's lips. "I'm so sorry for making you wait so long."

Ikuto smirked as she pulled away. "You could make it up to me."

"How?"

"Let's go back to the hide out. I'll show you."

Without asking another question, Amu put her wings away and stood up. Ikuto got to his feet as well before taking Amu's hand and pulling her in the correct direction. She had an idea of what he was talking about and if her hunch was correct, they would have all of eternity for Amu to make up the time she slept.

.

Morg: So did any of you catch what I did? If you can figure it out then I'll give you a preview!

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: Ummm… Isn't this story almost over? What sort of preview could they possibly get?

Morg: No, it isn't almost over! I've still got about five to ten chapters left for sure!

Ikuto: It might be kind of hard to guess this.

Amu: So what.

Morg: Okay so here's a hint. It has something to do with how long Amu slept. ENJOY!


	23. Chapter 23

Morg: Heyo! This is all coming to you from my new laptop!

Ikuto: Yeah?

Amu: I suppose we should be happy for her…

Morg: Yes you should!

Ikuto: I don't really care.

Amu: You wouldn't.

Morg: I could force you if I owned you, but I don't. So! The answer to the riddle in the last chapter was that the five years that Amu was asleep put her and Ikuto into their age differences. Also! Ikuto was the one waiting for Amu to return to him and not the other way around! I'm so smart! Okay… not really… Oh! I have decided to pay more attention to this fic until it is complete since I'm so close to finishing it anyways! Please enjoy!

**~Overprotective~**

Amu looked around the room for the first time. She'd spent every second of the last five years in the room she now stood in without ever seeing it. Ikuto was at her side, while being silent. "Ikuto, are you alright?"

Sighing, Ikuto still couldn't believe that Amu was actually awake and standing in front of him. She'd just said his name. Something he'd only been dreaming of for the last five years. "I am now."

Blushing, the angel sat on the bed before turning to look at the boy before her. "So what did I miss?"

"Nagi and Rima got married. Utau and Kukai started a dojo. Tsukasa returned to his wife and I haven't heard form Kairi and Yaya since they left."

Nodding her head, Amu sent a tiny thought to both Tsukasa and Nagihiko to alert them to her being awake. Later on she might try to contact Kairi and Yaya. "I-I missed you, Ikuto."

Not being able to hold himself back any longer, Ikuto tackled the angel before him back onto her bed. "Amu, I can't put into words how happy I am right now. You are awake. You can hold me back."

Wrapping her arms around the man basically smothering her into the bed, Amu only smiled. "I don't ever want to sleep again."

Ikuto chuckled before leaning up only enough to kiss those lips. The lips that he'd thought about kissing so many times before but had refrained. He wanted Amu to remember every kiss that they shared. "I missed you too."

Giggling between a few kisses, Amu pushed Ikuto up only enough to look into his eyes. "I don't want you to miss me anymore. Ikuto, you have to know. I-if we do this, you will be immortal. Forever connected to me. We won't be able to be separated. Physically yes, we can be in separate places, but our bond will last for all eternity."

Her words sounded heavenly. Forever with Amu. When did Ikuto become such a sap? At the moment, he didn't care. The girl beneath him was what mattered. "Sounds unbelievably amazing to me."

The smile that broke out across her face made her cheeks hurt. Amu couldn't have been happier. "If you are sure." The nod from Ikuto solidified her choice. With her cheeks as red as they could go, Amu made her move. With the flick of her wrist, their clothes were gone. "I… I waited a long time in that whiteness, feeling your warmth and not realizing it was you. Make me know it now."

Ikuto was a little more than stunned. He had been perfectly content with just holding the now awake angel in his arms and here she was magically stripping them of their clothing so that he could finally do all the perverted things he'd dreamt about. "Are you sure, I-I won't be able to hold back if we start."

"I am sure and I don't want you to hold back."

Ikuto released himself at that. He attacked everywhere. Her lips, her neck, her naked chest and lower. Amu moaned out at his every touch, which only spurred Ikuto on. There was no way for him to stop himself as his tongue swirled around on her stomach.

Not that Amu was letting the human man go. Her hands clutched into his hair, only pulling him closer to her so that she could feel him more. Between the indistinct sounds dripping from her lips, his name spilled out. "Ikuto, please!"

He knew what she needed so he gave in to her pleas. Moving lower, Ikuto spread Amu's legs and placed light kisses on her thighs before he lightly ran his tongue over her already slick heat.

Amu gasped out as her hands only gripped tighter. This was a feeling that she'd never experienced before and the fact that it was Ikuto touching her only made her feel it more. Heat spread throughout her body, making Amu only moan louder as Ikuto slipped his tongue into her in the most sinful way.

Ikuto could feel the muscles clenching around him as he worked with just his tongue. Soon enough his fingers joined to play in the slick heat and his erection only grew harder. Amu wanting him was enough to get him hard anytime, but feeling her body crying out for him the way it was almost had him coming without even touching himself.

Amu knew that she couldn't take much more and she didn't want the first time she experienced ecstasy to be without Ikuto getting to do the same. "I-Ikuto, I-I need you i-in me."

Not being able to hold back after hearing that, Ikuto was instantly once again hovering over the angel he loved. "Are you sure about this?"

Amu nodded as she wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands went around his neck. "I want to be yours forever."

Ikuto sunk into that same heat he'd been teasing earlier. It did feel as good as he thought it would. In fact, it felt better than his mind had imagined. He groaned out low and loud as he pushed himself until he was all the way in.

Amu was tense, the pain was there, but she was an angel and this wasn't going to stop her from doing what she wanted. She wanted Ikuto. She wanted what Ikuto was doing and she wasn't about to stop just because of a little pain.

Being a gentleman, Ikuto paused to wait for Amu to give him some sort of sign that she was alright and he could continue. A few minutes later, the pink haired angel looked him in the eyes and gave a small nod. Ikuto moved slowly at first. His experience was no more than the girl he was making love to so everything was new. Despite it being slightly awkward at first, Ikuto figured it out rather quickly and soon enough neither one could hold the other closer.

There was that same feeling of ecstasy coming on. Amu knew that it was quickly approaching. Ikuto moving inside of her felt too good. Soon enough she'd be sharing her gift of immortality with the human man she loved. "I-Ikuto, so close!"

"M-me too, Amu. S-so tight."

Her nails dug into his shoulders as Amu began thrashing beneath him. Her body was feeling too much pleasure and she couldn't control her actions. Not a moment later, she was screaming his name as she reached that height and plummeted.

Ikuto felt her walls clenching and relaxing around him as she came. He couldn't hold back. The feeling of being inside the girl he loved and knowing that she loved him back sent him over the edge just after she went.

Panting, the couple could only hold each other closer as they tried to calm down. Slowly, Ikuto pulled out of the girl he was still in and moved so that they were side by side with Amu snuggled into his chest.

"Amu? Why do I feel so powerful all of a sudden?"

"That would be my powers that you feel. I told you, we are connected now. You can't do what I do since you aren't an angel, but you can feel me. You will be able to tell when I'm running low and we should be able to share our strength with each other."

Ikuto only nodded while thinking about it. He was slightly out of breath, but he felt like he could run a thousand miles and sill have enough energy for a thousand more. "I sort of like this feeling just because I know it is you."

Amu blushed at that and hid her face in his chest. "You say such cheesy things!"

"Only for you."

"Stop smirking! You pervert!"

"I'm the pervert? Who made our clothes disappear?"

Amu smacked his chest playfully until she paused her actions. Ikuto could feel it too, someone was calling her. "The connection also allows you to hear other angels that contact me. That would be Tsukasa talking. He should be able to hear you too. Ready?"

Ikuto nodded before Amu responded to the call. _Hello Tsukasa._

_ Amu!_

_ Yo, teach._

_ And Ikuto? I suppose that explains the sudden burst of energy that I'm sure every angel in existence just felt. I felt it more so since you are within one of my barriers._

_ Sorry about that, Tsukasa. I-I just woke up._

_ I don't blame you at all, Amu. Ikuto has been waiting for you for a while now._

_ Don't worry about me, Tsukasa. I've got my Amu back._

_ I'm sure you have a lot to talk about so I'll get going._

_ Wait a moment, Tsukasa. The reason I woke up was because Ikuto was being attached by a group of angels. What is going on?_

_ What do you mean attacked? Ikuto shouldn't have been able to leave without protection._

_ They didn't know that I was me. They were just looking for a fight with anyone that fit my description._

_ I see. Things are going so well in Heaven. Yaya and Kairi were called back and haven't been allowed to leave in over two years. They and Lala still slip me information._

_ We need to have a chat. Face to face, Tsukasa. I'll leave it to you to call Nagi and make sure that he is there as well._

_ Sure thing. Enjoy your time together._

Tsukasa's presence was gone, leaving a blushing Amu and a smirking Ikuto. "I-I guess we should figure out where we want to meet with them."

Ikuto stretched a little with the female angel still in his arms. "I was thinking that since I feel so powerful and not at all tired, we could continue from before."

"I-Ikuto!"

"What? I told you that I wouldn't be able to hold back once we started. You told me not to."

Amu blushed hard once again before she allowed her lips to be captured. Her heart already was so it wasn't too bad to be kissed by the man that had it. Soon enough, the kiss turned to more and Amu couldn't have been happier that she was once again awake.

.

Morg: So now she knows that things are right.

Ikuto: I really liked this chapter.

Amu: You would! Pervert!

Morg: I promise things are going to get more interesting now!


	24. Chapter 24

Morg: Heyo! Glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter!  
Ikuto: You bet I did!

Amu: I really wish you wouldn't have.

Morg: But I did!

Ikuto: So what do you have in store for them now?

Amu: Oh yeah, it is your **birthday**.

Morg: I don't have to tell you anything! I don't own you!

**~Overprotective~**

_I can't believe that you finally woke up! Rima and I had a bet going. She won…_

_ Thanks for the overwhelming amount of faith you have in me, Nagihiko._

_ Hey now! You and I both know how powerful you are, you could have been sleeping for a while yet. What woke you?_

_ Ikuto got attacked. _

_ Is he alright?_

_ Yes, I made it in time. Nagi, what do you know about what is happening in Heaven._

_ Not much. Tsukasa is keeping in contact with Lala since we know we can trust her. She helped you out before and she's still there. I know that they brought Yaya and Kairi back and won't let them leave. Every once in a while Kairi sends coded message so that we know they are alright. Sounds like Yaya is wreaking havoc because they won't let her go and do her job._

_ Leave it to Yaya to stir up trouble. Anything else?_

Not that I know of. Like I said, Tsukasa would be of more help.

_ I've talked to him a little. There are two other people that I think Ikuto and I should visit before we leave Japan and head to Europe to see Tsukasa._

_ Tell them I said hello._

_ If my plan succeeds, you can tell them yourself._

_ I have learned to never question you, Amu._

_ See you soon, Nagihiko. Say hello to Rima and let her know I can't wait to see her again._

_ Will do._

Ikuto, having heard the entire conversation, sat quietly while he was waiting for his new lover to finish talking to some of their old friends. They had indeed talked with Tsukasa already, but Ikuto hadn't heard anything about visiting old friends. "Amu, who are we going to see?"

Amu just smiled before placing a kiss on Ikuto's lips. "Someone I know you missed."

XXX

"COME ON! USE ALL YOUR STRENGTH AND THROW HIM TO THE GROUND! DON'T BE A WUSS, HOSHINA!"

"DON'T LET HER BEAT YOU, SOUMA!"

Sparing again, Utau and Kukai faced off. Their students got a little more into the match than the actual participants but that was okay. Having them be involved was a good thing.

"You ready to lose, Souma?"

"I think you know what happens when I win, Hoshina."

There was a slight blush before they raced at each other and pulled moves that their students could only dream of. The crowd cheered them on while Utau and Kukai fought with all their might.

Standing in the back and well out of sight, Amu and Ikuto watched the proceedings. To the rest of the crowd it looked as though the couple had no mercy for each other, but the way they made some of their moves showed Ikuto and Amu that they were actually taking it rather easy on the other.

"Some things never change."

Amu only smiled at that. Utau and Kukai had always been highly competitive when it came to the other. "I was hoping they were still the same. They'll be a major help if I can get them to agree."

Ikuto only sighed. Not only would he be dealing with his baby sister once again, but Amu had yet to actually tell him her plan. Not that he didn't trust her; he just wished that she'd trust him. "Great."

Amu giggled as she smacked the arm she was holding on to. Ever since she'd woken up, she and Ikuto hadn't spent a moment not touching. Amu rather liked it even though Ikuto could get a little perverted sometimes. "I can't wait to see their surprised faces when they see us."

Ikuto only nodded as the matched ended with a draw. The students bowed before leaving their teachers and heading home for the night still talking about the awesome moves they'd seen. Ikuto and Amu simply waited.

"We're closing up now so you shou- AMU!"

Kukai spun at the sound of his wife screaming their old friend's name. "Amu! Where? Ikuto? Ikuto!"

The two enveloped Ikuto and Amu into a hug and squeezed like their lives depended on it. A million questions were thrown into the air, but Ikuto and Amu refused answer any of them. More like they couldn't due to the fact that there were too many and Utau and Kukai weren't pausing for the answers anyways.

Finally, they were released and Amu pushed the other two slightly away to catch her breath and brush her hair out of her face. "Hey guys, how are you?"

"How are we? How are you? What happened? When did you wake up?"

Amu couldn't take much more. "QUIET! Let us explain. Are we alone?"

Utau and Kukai glanced around the empty room and shrugged. "There isn't anyone else here."

Ikuto knew what Amu meant so he instantly shook his head. "She meant, do you have protection?"

The two switched glances before shifting. Utau was the one that spoke. "Only on the dojo. We don't leave. Everything is delivered. We left once and were attacked. Luckily we got away."

Amu nodded before closing her eyes and letting her powers flow out. Utau and Kukai could feel her powers surround them but not like Ikuto could. The feelings that flowed through Ikuto seemed to almost come from within him as well. He and Amu were connected in this way.

Her eyes reopened and Amu and Ikuto shared a moment of eye contact before she turned to the other two smirking at them. "You are protected more so now, not only the dojo but also on both of you. You can leave without being attacked."

Utau and Kukai shared another glance before shifting closer together and holding hands. "So are you going to explain to us now?"

Ikuto sighed before sitting on one of the benches. "I was out for a walk and was attacked by some angels even though they didn't know it was me. Amu woke up in time to save my life."

"We learned that things are not right in Heaven now. After we leave here, we are going to Europe in order to find Tsukasa and figure out what is wrong. For a group of tainted angels to attack Ikuto the way they did tells me that something is horribly wrong. We must find out what is corrupting the angels and stop it."

Kukai didn't want to sound as if he was being insensitive, but he couldn't help but ask. "So what? I mean, Heaven hasn't exactly been kind to you in the past and we didn't have the best time while we were there. Can't the angels just be kept in Heaven so they can't affect us?"

Amu knew the reason for the questions so she didn't take any offense in them asking. "They weren't being kept in Heaven. Whatever the reason, the angels were sent to earth to find anyone with blue hair. That's why they attacked Ikuto. They won't stop until they kill him. Something isn't right."

Joining the other two on the benches, Utau and Kukai kept their hands entwined. "So what brings you here? This isn't a mere social call to say that you are awake."

Knowing that Kukai was always smarter than he let on, Amu wasn't surprised that he saw through her intentions. "I need your help once again. Come with us to see Tsukasa. Nagihiko and Rima will be there as well."

Utau bit back a smile as Kukai squeezed her hand. "So trouble in Heaven requires the help of two humans?"

Ikuto knew the teasing in his sister's voice but decided to allow Amu to handle it.

"Heaven doesn't need your help. I need your help. I can't trust anyone else. Besides, haven't you and Kukai been practicing your fighting skills for the last five years? From your fight earlier, I take it you are pretty well trained."

Kukai rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, we sort of sought out the best of the best teachers and learned everything to perfection before creating our own moves so I guess you could say we're pretty good."

Amu nodded, everything she'd heard made sense. Kukai and Utau were definitely the type of people to be able to handle what they've accomplished. Those two had always had an unbelievable amount of drive and energy. Someone, probably Tsukasa, had challenged them and they followed through until their goal was met. "What do you say?"

Exchanging glances once again, Utau and Kukai switched smiles. "I've never been out of Japan."

Utau was smirking as well. "Unless you count that trip to Heaven."

"Europe is supposed to be nice this time of year, isn't it?"

"We never did go on a honeymoon."

"You're right, this is the perfect time."

Ikuto just leaned back and let the two have their fun. They looked older, but then again so did he. Five years had definitely passed and they'd all gotten older, however they were still rather youthful. Being in their twenties didn't make them old, but they definitely looked older than Amu.

Smiling, Amu knew that they were going to help her. "We'll leave as soon as we can."

"Okay, but how will we get there?"

Ikuto smirked at this. Traveling with Amu was rather fun. "Amu will take us, of course."

Kukai and Utau once again shared a look. "Right, so what do we do about the dojo? We have classes you know."

Amu shrugged her shoulders and scooted closer to the man she loved.

Ikuto gladly pulled his little lover closer. "Make a sign and hang it on the door. Amu's protection will keep everyone out of it while you are gone. It will still be here once you come back."

Kukai nodded. "Fair enough. Just give us enough time to pack, I guess."

Ikuto and Amu watched as Kukai and Utau left to go do exactly what they said they were going to do. "Are we going to teleport all the way there or do you want to fly?"

"Always so considerate of me."

"I can show you how much so if you want me to."

Amu was still giggling by the time Utau and Kukai came back. They gave the angel/human couple a look while bringing a couple of small bags with them to stand close to them. "So let's go."

Amu only smiled before holding out her hand for the others to take. "Do you remember how this went last time? It will be close to the same as before only we aren't going to a different dimension so it won't be as hard on you."

"Last time we all had to hold onto a different place on your body. Why is this time so different?"

"Didn't she just say that we aren't switching dimensions so things will be different?"

Kukai rolled his eyes at the other boy before holding onto Utau's hand a little tighter. "Whatever man, let's just go."

Ikuto simply took his place beside his love while his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Glad to see you haven't changed much."

Kukai lifted an eyebrow towards the taller male. "So how come you aren't holding her hand? Aren't you afraid you will fall or something?"

Ikuto only smirked before placing a kiss on Amu's cheek. "Naw, we're connected now, she can't lose me."

Kukai gave the other man a thumbs up while Amu blushed and Utau smirked. "Interesting. Let's go."

Once their hands were connected, Amu closed her eyes and focused on where she could feel Tsukasa.

.

Morg: There you go!

Ikuto: Kind of boring.

Amu: Whatever.

Morg: Review for my **b-day**!


	25. Chapter 25

Morg: Heyo! So I'm really sorry about not updating for a while. I broke my knuckle and my laptop was taken away.

Ikuto: That's what you get for trying to write anyways.

Amu: Should've taken a break and got better faster.

Morg: Whatever! I'm good now so I'll be updating more! Please understand though that I am still recovering. Updates will be just a little slow.

Ikuto: I understand nothing.

Amu: We don't have to understand anything since you don't own us.

**~Overprotective~**

Standing in the middle of a rundown street somewhere in Europe, Utau didn't let go of Amu's hand. Not because she was afraid or something like that, but because there must have been some mistake. There was no way that Tsukasa was living in such a rundown area like the one that they were in. "I thought we were going to Tsukasa?"

"We are already here. I'm not rude enough to just transport straight into his shield. He's going to let us in."

Utau just shook her head as she let go of Amu's hand. Kukai's stayed firmly in hers though.

Ikuto could only smirk as he kept his arm around Amu's shoulders. His little sister had much to remember about his lover. Amu would never mistake where Tsukasa was.

_Tsukasa. I know that you know that we are here and waiting for you. What's taking so long?_

"Wait… Isn't Tsukasa married? Didn't he say that he was going to Europe to be with his wife? Won't we get to meet her?"

Utau turned to her husband with a grin that matched his. They were going to meet his wife. Things could get interesting.

_Just a moment please, Amu. I'll let you in if you wait a moment._

Amu sighed before leaning further into Ikuto. Tsukasa would always be Tsukasa. What Amu wasn't prepared for was the sudden feeling of an angel coming. Not just any angel, one accompanied by a joint human. Suddenly, she turned to Ikuto with a grin before hugging him tight and turning to face the exact spot that Nagi and Rima appeared in seconds later.

"Amu!"

"Rima! Nagi!"

"Ikuto!"

"Nagi, Rima."

"HOSHINA!"

"SOUMA!"

The two angels and their partners turned to the human couple with a confused look.

Exchanging sheepish grins, Utau and Kukai only smiled but said nothing about why they'd just yelled each other's last names.

"Explain why you call each other by different last names if you are married."

Kukai only grinned while Utau sighed. "We learned that our students like it more when they think that we are enemies and rivals not lovers. I technically am Souma Utau, but Kukai still calls me Hoshina to keep up the excitement."

Ikuto just shook his head. Leave it to those two to remain that competitive. "Right, so Nagi and Rima are here too. Where is Tsukasa?"

"Did you miss me that much, Ikuto?"

The six of them turned to see the older angel leaning against the door frame of one of the worst looking houses with that caring smile on his face.

Amu was the first to move, causing Ikuto to move with her. She hugged the old teacher with a smile on her face. "I missed you."

Tsukasa hugged the smaller angel back while giving Ikuto a smile over her shoulder. "I missed both of you. Glad to see you awake. I know that I was not the only one waiting."

Ikuto rolled his eyes while the other four added their 'yeah's to that comment. "Are you going to make us stand here or invite us in?"

"Yeah! I want to meet your wife!"

Tsukasa smiled before stepping aside to allow the others to enter his house. "Come on in. I'm sorry, Kukai. My beautiful wife just left. You missed her by a few moments. Off to America for her."

Kukai threw his hands up in the air and groaned before covering his face and fake sobbing into Utau's shoulder. She patted his back as if she was really concerned for his current emotional state. "Bu-but we were g-gonna meet her!"

With everyone else ignoring the two actors, Utau and Kukai quickly dropped the act to follow the others inside the rundown building. To their surprise, the inside was much better looking than the outside. Tsukasa had good taste.

"So why are we having this little meeting within my safe house?"

Amu stood firm with Ikuto beside her as she waited for everyone else to take a seat. "I brought Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and myself while asking Rima and Nagi to meet us here so that we could talk. Something is wrong."

Nagihiko was already nodding his head while holding Rima's hand.

Rima didn't really want to talk about Heaven considering that they tried to keep Nagi away from her. Nagi's persistence with wanting to know what was going on with Heaven made her concerned about it as well. Even though she didn't like the place, it would affect her forever since her lover was an angel. "Wrong how?"

Utau and Kukai knew better than doing anything funny or less than serious while having this discussion. Five years hadn't changed much, but they had learned to control themselves when in serious situations. This was serious.

"Angels were attacking Ikuto. Not because they knew that he was Ikuto but because they are still looking for a man with blue hair. Angels are not to kill. There is no reason for any of us to kill. Of course, we all have the power, but we are supposed to be on earth to help humans. Not to hurt them."

Nagihiko continued to nod before he finally spoke up. "The fact that Kairi and Yaya have not been allowed to leave and keep sending me weird messages only confirms your thoughts. Something is definitely wrong up there."

Tsukasa suddenly made seven glasses of water appear on the table in front of the couch. "Lala has been telling me the same things. I have also learned something that you may not want to hear at the moment, Amu."

"You might as well just tell her. I'll be here for her if she needs me."

Amu smiled up at Ikuto as he hugged her tighter. "Thanks Ikuto, but Tsukasa will tell me when he thinks the time is right."

"That I will. Besides, this will also affect you, Ikuto."

"It can't be anything worse than finding her asleep."

Amu quickly turned to plant a kiss on Ikuto's lips. "I am not sleeping anymore, Ikuto."

Holding onto the waist in his hands tighter, Ikuto returned a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"This is cute and all but we have bigger fish to fry."

Blushing, Amu turned away from Ikuto to look at Rima. "Right. So, we have to do something. Lala, Yaya and Kairi are already there and they are fine. We must assume that others are alright as well. We need to contact them and find out more as to what is going on before we act."

Kukai raised his hand and waited patiently for Amu to call on him. Once she did, he rose to his feet and turned to the others. "Say that something is going on. How are we to know who is alright and who isn't. I think that unless we have seen the angel ourselves and Amu has scanned them for any sort of 'problem' then we cannot trust them. That includes Lala, Yaya and Kairi. I know that we know them but we haven't seen them with our own eyes since they've been there."

The room was silent as everyone acknowledged that Kukai had a point. They hadn't seen their friends and at the moment they couldn't completely trust anyone.

Tsukasa was the first to speak. "I will have to go. I will appear directly in my room and alert Lala and the docs. If I'm captured then we know that no one is okay up there. If I return then we know that we can trust them."

Amu nodded before holding on tighter to Ikuto. "We don't want to risk losing you, Tsukasa, but I see no other way. I cannot go there myself since I'm certain that they have alarms everywhere for my return."

Kukai, still on his feet, once again began talking. "So once we discover who is with us and who is in trouble, what are we going to do?"

Amu was silent. They were all silent, but she knew that they were waiting for her. "We are going to solve the problem. Whatever is wrong, we will fix. Ikuto and I will be a huge threat to whatever is going on."

"It is great to hear you say that, but how do you know that?"

Amu grinned at Nagi before showing the link that Ikuto and she had with their connected hands. "We are joined. Heart, body, mind and soul. My power flows through him and our energy is connected. Ikuto can feed into mine and I can feed into his. We share everything. When we are talking with our minds, Ikuto can hear everything."

The others just stared at the couple before them. Utau and Kukai were shocked because they had no idea that was possible. Tsukasa, Nagi and Rima were staring because that was something only an extremely powerful angel could accomplish with a human partner. Everyone already knew that Amu was powerful. They knew that she was ridiculous in her amount of powers, but this was even more than they were thinking.

Tsukasa sank into his seat before rubbing a hand against his face. "I shouldn't really be surprised. Not after everything you have done, but I still am. How do you keep amazing me, Amu?"

Only smiling, Amu squeezed Ikuto's hand. "I couldn't do it if it wasn't Ikuto."

The others smiled at their gaze. They had been hoping and praying for Amu to wake up for the last five years so that Ikuto could be with his love once again. Now that she was awake and they were joined, Amu and Ikuto definitely let everyone see their love.

"This only changes our attack plan. I still must go before we decide anything else. I'll do that now."

Amu nodded and Tsukasa rose to his feet to move away from the others. What he was planning required a lot of power and he didn't want any of it to affect the others in his home. "Be careful."

"Before I go, I must tell you what I need to tell you. This will definitely change what you are thinking of doing once we know what is going on up there. Tadase is alive and well."

Tsukasa disappeared before anyone could react. Tadase. The angel that caused their trip to Heaven the first time. The angel that tried to kill Ikuto, separate Rima and Nagi and fought Amu to make her stay in Heaven was still alive. Things were definitely going to be more difficult.

.

Morg: Oh these filler chapters!

Ikuto: Should've spiced it up!

Amu: I think it was just fine.

Morg: Actually, there will be no more lemons in this story. Everything else is building for the climax and the epilogue. There are only a few chapters left. Six or seven at the most.

Ikuto: Plenty of time for a lemon.

Amu: Just review so we can get this story over with.


	26. Chapter 26

Morg: Heyo! I would apologize for the long wait but-

Ikuto: She isn't really sorry.

Amu: Not at all actually.

Morg: Hey wait! I'm sorry about some things!

Ikuto: Yeah, like not owning us.

Amu: She's only sorry about that though because she can't force us to be together for real.

Morg: Good point…

**~Overprotective~**

Appearing in his own room was easier said than done, but Tsukasa being Tsukasa pulled it off anyways. He wasn't there for more than ten seconds before he sent a guarded call to the three angels he needed to speak to.

Waiting in his old room, the teacher angel decided to take a look around. He was building up his energy with the intent to flee if anything indicated that he should as he took in old objects from hundreds of years before. Most of them had something to do with his old tasks. A book from one school, a picture from the first camera invented. Of course he was the first one photographed; he'd helped the damn man invent the thing.

Most of the things there made him smile at fond memories. Only a few were kept to remind the angel of past mistakes.

Tsukasa's reminiscing was cut short by the soft knocks on his door. It was impossible for another angel, or any other creature, to enter his room without his permission. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal three excited yet nervous looking angels.

Kairi was the one to shut the door, but not before checking outside of it. "You shouldn't have come here."

Sighing, Tsukasa had expected that from the doctor angel, though he would have preferred a proper greeting first. "Nice to see you too. I had to come in person. Things have changed on Earth for the better and I know that you three have an interest in those changes."

Lala perked up a little at that. It was obvious to her that Tsukasa was speaking in some form of a code to make sure that if anyone was listening, doubtful because of Tsukasa's barriers, then they wouldn't understand what was going on.

Unfortunately, Yaya wasn't able to pick up what Tsukasa was telling them either. "Yaya doesn't get it."

Kairi didn't change his facial looks in the slightest as he turned to his partner and explained. "Remember that thing that we can't talk about happening now that we are here that we really wanted to happen?" He paused as she thought about it before nodding her head. "It happened."

Yaya practically bounced off the walls as she finally understood. Amu was awake! "Yaya wants to know what those changes mean for Heaven."

Tsukasa could tell that the three angels before him were the same angels he'd known, even if they seemed a little ragged and tired. This was unusual for an angel staying in Heaven, but he didn't comment on it. Now wasn't the time for that. "A problem has arisen. What has changed has changed for the better. Tough times are ahead for those on Earth and Heaven both. Now is the time to find friends and know of enemies."

Lala nodded instantly. Of course she understood what the man was trying to say. She wasn't an idiot.

Yaya was still having problems but Kairi promised to explain it better later. She wasn't stupid, just liked it when people spoke in a straightforward attitude.

Kairi nodded his understanding before motioning with his head towards the door. "We must go. It is common knowledge that no one can get in here without your permission and if someone finds out that we were here then questions will be asked that I'd rather not answer."

Tsukasa nodded his own head. At least he knew he could trust the three before him. "Yes, I will go now. Please make your way out and shut the door. Wait for me to contact you again. Find your friends."

The three angels nodded before exiting the room, only after Kairi checked that the coast was clear, and disappeared from sight.

Tsukasa pulled his energy together to head back to Earth. Sure, traveling outside of the teleportation room took a lot of power, but Tsukasa wasn't Tsukasa for no reason. He knew he had enough to make it back without being discovered though he was going to have to rest for a few minutes when he returned.

XXX

Amu sat on Ikuto's lap as she waited. His arms were wrapped around her, comforting her in the way she needed it most at the moment. Tsukasa hadn't been gone long, but time moved differently between the two dimensions so there was really no telling how long he'd been gone.

Just when she was about to send a single probe, the man they were waiting for reappeared.

Amu was the first to stand, though Ikuto kept her hand in his. "I'm glad you made it back! What's the news?"

Sitting down in his chair, Tsukasa felt the little energy he had left and decided to just sit still for a moment. He could feel it building back up and knew it would only take a few minutes more before he felt fine again. "I met them. We talked. They are fine."

Kukai cheered before giving Utau a celebration kiss which ended with her smacking him for being too public about their relationship even though they were just in front of friends.

Nagi and Rima only shared a smile while squeezing hands.

Ikuto and Amu had no change in demeanor to the news. This was to be expected even though they'd planned for the worst. While Tsukasa had been gone, the two had had a private conversation that the rest hadn't been able to hear considering it was held within their minds. Just another perk to being connected so deeply. "Good. They will begin with the preparations then."

Tsukasa nodded, already feeling strong enough to stand again. "Right. Yaya was extremely happy to hear the news and even Kairi showed a positive emotion."

Kukai scoffed at that since Kairi was practically made out of ice and order. The man could do nothing against the rules. Except help humans escape from Heaven… there was that.

"I know the trip was brief, but did you learn anything while you were there?"

"Kairi strictly told me that I shouldn't have come. There is no reason for me to not go to Heaven since I am an angel unless the Council is looking for me specifically and I haven't heard about it yet. They have not summoned me, which means that they are not actually behind my need to stay away."

Amu glanced back at Ikuto before continuing her conversation with the older angel. "So this means Tadase still has power and can still make things that he wants to happen happen. Stabbing him wasn't enough to kill him. I should have known that even though I used his own weapon against him."

Ikuto squeezed her hand as if to say that it wasn't her fault before pulling Amu back into his embrace. "Something is still off. Tadase isn't the type of angel to let others do everything for him. When he was jealous of me, he pushed me off the cliff himself. When he wanted Amu to stay in Heaven, he fought her himself. Sending a group of angels to Japan to look for someone with my description isn't like him. He would have come himself since I'm almost positive that he wants to be the one to kill me."

Amu let out what appeared to be a soft growl from her throat. "That will never happen."

Kukai smirked before breaking into the conversation. "You have a point though. If Tadase really was in charge then he would be leading everyone with an obvious position of leadership. He wants everyone to remember exactly who is calling the shots. The man thinks too highly of himself to not to."

Utau nodded while recalling her few memories of the boy she met back in high school. "Which means that someone else is pulling the strings. Someone that made sure Tadase survived the fight. He had to have been badly injured and close to dying if Amu was shocked to hear he was still alive. I mean, I figured he was dead when Ikuto brought her back to the hideout."

Rima, for one of the only times in her very long life, agreed with Utau. "So who is stronger than Tadase to not only heal him but keep him at bay while we are being sought after?"

Amu fell silent as she thought it over. Tsukasa and Nagi did the same. The angels on the council were all powerful, but none of them singularly had the power to do what was being suggested.

Speaking slowly, Nagihiko got all of his thoughts out for everyone to hear. "It is possible that one or two angels are working together to make this happen, but I doubt they'd be able to do it for this long since Tadase is the master of weaseling his way between any partners to make sure he gets what he wants. That means that it has to be one singular angel, but none powerful enough comes to mind."

Amu and Tsukasa nodded their heads in agreement. Something just didn't make sense.

Then something that Kukai said made them all freeze. "So maybe it isn't an angel controlling Heaven."

Utau turned to the three angels to see them stiff. "Wait, is that possible?"

Amu watched as Nagihiko shook his head no, but something was holding her back from agreeing with her best angel friend. "As much as I wish it weren't possible, it is. The universe needs balance to run correctly. Since there is good, there is evil. There is also everything between."

"So the angels are good and the humans are the in between. What is evil then?"

Amu fell silent at Rima's question. Evil had no face. It lurked in the darkness and stole into the hearts of those who felt weak, even if only for a moment. "There is no description. Evil is something vile that seeps into a being and creates havoc. There is only one way to dispel it."

Tsukasa frowned at that. Amu was definitely right. If Evil was the cause of all the problems then that meant that two things could happen. The angels infected would either have to be killed or purified. "You can't possibly think that you will be able to purify all the angels in Heaven, do you?"

Nagihiko frowned as well.

Judging by the look on her lover's face, Rima knew that what Tsukasa just asked was nearly impossible.

Utau and Kukai just sat there confused.

Ikuto was the first to defend his angel. "Hasn't she told you that she is more powerful than before? Besides that, Amu just slept for five years. Do you really think that she wouldn't have enough energy to carry out whatever plan she creates?"

Tsukasa backed off a little because of the tone of Ikuto's voice. "Look, I'm not saying that Amu isn't strong or powerful, but I am saying that if she thinks that she will be able to carry out something like that then she better have more power than the Council combined."

"Who says I don't?"

The voice was quiet but every person in the room, angel and human alike, turned to look at the pinkette.

"I don't want to brag about myself or tell you false things, but I can make things happen that no other angel can. I know this for a fact because I can feel how powerful a different angel is compared to me. When properly rested, I am stronger than the Council combined. This is something I have never told anyone because I knew that they would not like it. Despite their good intentions, the Council can be very greedy."

Having known about this beforehand, Ikuto was the only one not shocked by what Amu had just revealed.

Tsukasa fell silent and so did Nagihiko. Rima was quiet because she honestly didn't know what to say in response to that sort of information. Kukai grinned but Utau frowned.

Standing up from her spot next to her husband, Utau rolled her hands through the air. "So you are super-duper powerful. That means shit unless we have a plan. It better be a damn good one too."

Amu smiled before leaning further back against Ikuto. "Simple, get into Heaven and cleanse the place completely. Most of the angels that are infected are most likely barely so. We will just have to knock them out so we can cleanse them."

Nagihiko ran a hand through his long hair before leaning against the back of the couch he sat on. "Right, so Tsukasa and I can help, along with any angels in Heaven that are still pure, in taking care of the lesser infected angels. What about the one in charge?"

Amu put on her determined face before holding onto Ikuto's hand just a little tighter. "Leave them to us."

.

Morg: Boom! Sorry if it seems a little odd that Amu is just that powerful, but she sort of has to be.

Ikuto: She is amazing. In bed and out of it.

Amu: was that last part really needed?

Morg: I am almost positive that all the readers needed to know that.

Ikuto: Yep.

Amu: Whatever. Just review so I can get away from these idiots.


	27. Chapter 27

Morg: Heyo! I'm glad that so many people have stuck with this story!

Ikuto: Yeah, yeah. Get on with it.

Amu: Don't get all sentimental yet, Morg. This isn't the last chapter.

Morg: I know! But we are getting close to the end.

Ikuto: As long as you end it with a lemon I don't mind.

Amu: Some things will never change. Ikuto will always be a pervert and Morg will be too poor to own anything.

Morg: Hey! Not true! I own my plots!

**~Overprotective~**

Utau was tired. Having worked all day with her husband before their sleeping angel friend decided to show up with her brother and whisk them away was reason enough to be exhausted. It wasn't like she and Kukai messed around in their classes. Every move was made perfectly and forcefully. Usually they slept at least nine hours at night. "This is all fine and dandy and I'm glad that we've decided what we have, but I'm human."

Kukai stifled a yawn as his wife spoke. He was tired too. "We won't be any help until we get some rest."

Amu smiled at the two. They were definitely amazing for wanting to help out and put their lives in danger despite being human. "You two can go rest. I'm going to get into contact with Kairi myself to make sure he gets the ball rolling in the right direction. Once you've had enough sleep we'll make our move."

Nodding their heads, Kukai and Utau followed Tsukasa out of the room to find a place to sleep for the night.

Nagihiko tightened his arm around his own lover before clearing his throat. "How are you planning to get in touch with Kairi without alerting everyone else?"

Tapping her nose with her free hand, Amu grinned at the other angel. "I'm going to trick any angels that may be watching. First off, I'll figure out where Kairi is and then follow any links that may be on him to the angels that are using them. From there I'll just put a chink in the line and make the angels think that nothing is happening for as long as I'm talking to Kairi. I learned the trick from when humans do that with surveillance cameras."

Shaking his head in slight disbelief that her plan could work so perfectly, Nagihiko wished they were back in the times where angels didn't have to worry about other angels watching them. What had happened to Heaven? Things were supposed to be this way. "Just another reason we need to get up there and set things straight."

Rima squeezed the hand she held. She knew that Nagihiko was pained due to what was happening in his home. The sadness that filled him ran through her body as well. They talked about it often. How different it would be if Rima was an angel too so that Nagi could show her all of his favorite places in Heaven. She liked talking to him about it even if it was bittersweet. "We're going to put it back the way it was, Nagi. We're going to fix it."

Amu nodded to the words Rima spoke. "There is no way I'm going to just let someone or something ruin Heaven. No one would be safe."

Nodding his head of purple hair, Nagihiko let out a sigh and tried to find the hope that everything would be just fine. "So what do you need to do in order to make your plan work?"

This time it was Ikuto who smirked. "All she needs to do is hold onto me."

"That shouldn't be hard considering you don't let each other go."

"Jealous?"

"Of who?"

Amu broke the slight fight between Ikuto and Rima, drawing attention back to herself and the task at hand. "Ikuto and I are constantly building energy when we are touching. He's like a giant empty warehouse and I'm just starting to fill him up. I have no idea if the same thing is possible for you and Nagi, Rima but Ikuto and I are working to make sure everything turns out fine."

Rolling her eyes while nodding her head, the blonde turned her big eyes to her own angelic lover.

Seeing the look he was receiving, Nagihiko shrugged. "I can probe around and see if I can feel what Amu is talking about, but I can't make any guarantees. I'm a normal, standard angel. Amu can do things that most other angels have never even thought about."

"Just be careful if you do figure it out. I know how exciting it is. I accidently ended up putting so much energy into Ikuto that I wound up dizzy and had to rest for a few moments to recharge a little."

Nodding to the warning, Nagihiko pulled his lover up from the couch and out of the room. If they were going to do this then he was going to need to be able to concentrate without distractions. Though Rima was rather distracting all on her own.

Ikuto and Amu watched the other couple leave the room before they settled on the now empty couch. Snuggled together, Amu closed her eyes and slowly let her mind go out. She needed to find Kairi's mind without actually letting anyone know that she was looking. This meant that she had to be extremely careful. Kairi was in Heaven and there were barriers everywhere.

With Ikuto's help, Amu made it. She found him and noticed that he seemed rather weak. More so than the usually hard working doctor should have been. Almost as if he was strained. Frowning at this thought, Amu continued her search. There, he had four other angels watching him in case he was speaking to someone he shouldn't be. Namely her.

Putting the blocks in place so that the other angels wouldn't be able to feel her there or hear what was being said, Amu moved back to the angel she wanted to speak with. Hopefully this would go okay.

_Kairi._

In a different dimension, one angel froze in his spot. Luckily, Kairi was just sitting in his room with Yaya.

_This is dangerous._

_ I know, but I've taken the necessary precautions to make sure that we aren't caught._

_ Explain it to me later. What do you need?_

_ You're help._

Sighing, the doctor angel motioned to his lover that something was happening. Yaya quickly moved to his side but did not touch Kairi when he motioned for her not to. If they were touching then she could be included in the conversation as well, but Kairi wasn't sure how much Amu had done to make sure that they weren't caught. He'd rather just tell Yaya another way.

_With what? There isn't much we can do._

_ I need to know who is calling the shots up there now. Tsukasa told me that Tadase is still alive and I know he was there to speak with you. I sent him, but if I am going to be able to do anything at all to fix this mess then I have to know._

_ Alright. You aren't going to like this._

_ Just tell me._

_ Kiseki._

_ … That bastard._

_ He's different from before though. The angel has always been a bit demented, but Tadase was able to keep him in control. While Tadase was injured, however, Kiseki showed up and healed him. It was so strange. From that moment on, things have begun to change._

_ Change in what way?_

_ Angels were doing things that angels shouldn't do. Hurting humans, not protecting. The Council has no control. Some of them are corrupted as well. At first, everyone fought against it. Now angels are falling to Kiseki's ways._

_ Does he… look any different from before?_

_ Kiseki? Not really. He sort of has a darker look to him, I suppose. Nothing major._

_ I was afraid of that._

_ What do you mean?_

_ Kairi, I am coming to Heaven. The others are coming as well. You need to be prepared for some spring cleaning._

_ Amu, you can't mean…_

_ That is the only possibility. You know that it only takes a split second for anyone to allow it to enter._

_ But for an angel something major had to have happened and he was out on assignment before he came hurrying back._

_ That's just it though. He came flying back because Tadase was hurt. The one other angel that didn't mock him and actually took him seriously all the time. Tadase was his only real friend. That and Tadase was the only one Kiseki considered to be of equal standing._

_ So what you're saying, Amu is that when Tadase got hurt, Kiseki had a moment of weakness._

_ Yes._

_ That would explain why he was able to heal Tadase so easily considering he is not a healing angel. That would also explain why he suddenly had the power to start taking over. He is in charge now._

_ So his infected self decided to use his angel powers to further his goals? Since Kiseki is a booster angel it makes sense. He specializes in giving people the self-esteem and motivation to accomplish their goals. It makes sense, Kairi that he would go after his own even if they were farfetched to begin with._

_ They aren't anymore. He has enough power now to take over the world._

_ Not if I can help it, Kairi._

_ So what do you want me to do here in Heaven before you get here?_

_ Gather the angels that are not infected and start saving your energy. I will let you know when we are coming and then the battle will begin._

_ By spring cleaning you meant that you are going to purify everyone?_

_ There is no other way. I will not kill angels._

_ You almost killed Tadase._

_ He had it coming._

Kairi was rather surprised when a second voice entered the conversation. He shouldn't have been considering how powerful he knew Amu was, but the fact that Ikuto could talk to him too was rather odd.

_Hello Ikuto._

_ Kairi._

_ I'm glad to see that you finally have your lover awake._

_ Me too._

Amu squeezed the hand in hers as Ikuto moved just a little closer to her body.

_I wish we had more time to chat now, Kairi, but Ikuto and I need to continue to conserve energy as well. I found a way to link him and I together. You don't have to worry about that. Just be ready and find as many angels as you can that can help us._

_ Alright, Amu. We will be ready. Let me know when we'll start._

_ Goodbye._

Kairi relaxed onto his bed. He hadn't felt it during the conversation, but he felt it now. Amu had been leaking some of her energy to him while they were speaking. Something extremely rare for an angel to be able to do. Once again he found himself surprised when he shouldn't have been. Now he had the energy to do what Amu asked.

"Kairi? Yaya wants to know what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Yaya. In fact, everything is about to get better."

XXX

Amu opened her eyes to stare into a pair of dark blue ones. "Ikuto."

"I love you."

Before the pinkette could say anything in response, Ikuto had pulled her into a deep kiss. One that made her feel the love he spoke about. After he pulled away, Amu clutched the back of his neck to pull herself even closer to him. "I love you, too."

.

Morg: So the next chapter is the beginning of the fight. Is everyone ready?

Ikuto: I suppose so.

Amu: Not like we have a choice. You're going to write it anyways.

Morg: You better believe it!

Ikuto: Don't be like that.

Amu: You being excited is rather disturbing.

Morg: I'm sure my readers appreciate it!


	28. Chapter 28

Morg: Heyo! I told you guys that this story is almost finished.

Ikuto: Just enough time for one last lemon.

Amu: Isn't there supposed to be a fight?

Morg: Yes.

Ikuto: Kinky.

Amu: This is why I will never allow either of you to own me.

Morg: Like you would have a say! Anyways! I've got the rest of the story already written but I'm not posting it all right away! Enjoy this longer chapter!

**~Overprotective~**

Kairi sat with a select few other angels around him. These were the angels that he trusted; the ones he knew were not tainted and would help Amu once she arrived. Being together as they were was dangerous for them since each of them knew that some of the demented angels were watching them.

Shifting in her spot next to Kairi, Yaya prayed that everything would go alright. That Amu's plan would work and the angels and all of Heaven would be cleansed. There was a lot of hope riding on Amu's shoulders, but Yaya knew that if any angel had a chance in completing this task that angel was Amu.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, the green haired angel tried to shake off his feeling of foreboding. Something made him feel more nervous than he should have been. Resulting in the doctor angel holding the hand of his nurse and lover just a little tighter.

"Yaya feels it also, Kairi-koi."

Nodding his head in return, Kairi decided to not speak in reply. Several of the other angels in the room were also shifting uncomfortably in their seats. They could feel the uneasiness in the air as well.

Lala, the blonde angel who'd helped Amu escape from Heaven during her last visit, finally stood from her chair. She knew what was happening and why they were feeling so uncomfortable. "Tadase is coming."

Sure enough, a few moments later, the door to the room they were all sitting in opened and Tadase strode into the room with three other angels behind him. "Well what do we have here?"

Rising to his own feet, Kairi never let go of Yaya's hand. "Hello Tadase-kun."

"Don't Tadase-kun me, Kairi. What are you doing here? Why are all of you here together? What's the point of this meeting?"

"Is there a problem with friends being together?"

Turning his scowl to the smaller, blonde angel, Tadase forced a smile that didn't look quite right on his face. "Not at all, if that is what you are doing. Something tells me you aren't being completely honest with me. Now, I'll give you one last chance. Tell me what you're doing here."

Kairi only gripped Yaya's hand a little tighter.

XXX

"If you take any longer the fight will be over!"

Utau sighed as she brushed out the last of her long hair before tying them into her usual pigtails. "The fight won't start until we get there, Kukai. Chill out."

"Amu's going to be pissed you are taking so long!"

Rolling her eyes, Utau pushed herself up from where she sat and moved to quickly give her fuming husband a kiss. "Then let's go so she won't be."

Kukai smiled quickly before taking his wife's hand and dragging her out of the room they'd used for the night. "HINAMORI! WE'RE READY TO GO!"

From the living room, Amu and Ikuto exchanged glances before moving to a safer location than beside the door. Not a second later, the other couple burst into the room to join the rest of the 'Save Heaven' party.

Looking around her, Amu nodded her head in thought. "Alright, so we are going up in a few minutes. We'll rendezvous with Kairi and the others as soon as we get there. From there, Tsukasa will begin to build a powerful barrier for us to put the newly cleansed angels in. Nagi and Rima, you will be responsible for getting them there and protecting Tsukasa. We'll get Lala to help you since I'm rather certain that she's going to want to help. Kairi and Yaya will help Utau and Kukai with the stunning and fighting while Ikuto and I cleanse. Does this make sense to everyone?"

All of the heads around her nodded to what Amu had proposed. Smiling the pinkette held her hands out in front of her. With Ikuto's hand around her waist, Amu brought two of her fingers together to pinch the air before her. Slowly, she brought down her hand to reveal her sword. Flames already blazing, Amu took the hilt and looked to the others.

Seeing Amu already having her angelic weapon out and ready, Nagihiko spun his hands around his chest in a circular motion. While doing so a naginata appeared in his hands. The blade did not burn as Amu's sword, but he was able to use the weapon much in the same way she was.

Rima stared at her lover. Never before had she seen him call forth his weapon. She knew the object existed, but had never seen the naginata before. Bringing the sharp blade out was something she knew that Nagihiko did not like to do.

Tsukasa held a Bokken, though none of the others saw him call it out.

Looking from the other two angels to the four humans, Amu slightly frowned. They couldn't just go empty handed as well. "Utau and Kukai, do you have any weapons training?"

Grinning, Kukai nodded his head. "Of course! We can use anything. What do you think we were doing while you were taking that nap?"

Utau rolled her eyes but nodded to what Kukai was saying. "We learned to fight with not only our hands but anything and everything around us as well. You can never be too careful."

Thinking it over for only a moment, Amu concentrated on the air before. Slowly yet surely, a bow along with a quiver full of arrows and two leather arm bands with silver surikens glittering within them. "Use these. They won't hurt any angels they touch, but they can cause them to fall unconscious. As long as I am awake and they are in your hands, you will be able to use them."

Rima watched as Kukai strapped the arm bands around his biceps and Utau fitted the quiver onto her back. They both went through the quick motions of drawing their weapons once or twice before nodding to Amu in thanks. "What about me?"

Looking over to her other blonde friend, Amu only smiled. "Nagihiko will have to be the one to give you an object that will work for you. I cannot do that since you're bonded to him."

Nagihiko shook his head at Rima before looking over to Amu. "I don't know how to do what you just did. I can only call out my naginata."

"Think about Rima and something that she could use. It would have to be a weapon that would fit her hands and something she actually knew how to use. Once you have it figured out just imagine it here for her and allow your energy to run into that created mental picture."

Nagihiko closed his eyes and concentrated. No matter how hard he tried, however, he couldn't picture his sweet little Rima with some dangerous weapon. "I can't. I'm sorry, Rima."

"As long as you protect me, I don't mind."

Amu smiled at the couple before motioning for everyone to gather around. "Nagihiko, you'll be taking you and Rima. Tsukasa, I trust you can make it on your own. Utau and Kukai, hold on."

"Where are we heading for?"

"I'm going to search out Kairi on our way and appear in front of him. Just follow in my path and you'll be able to appear in the same spot."

Taking Rima into his arms, Nagihiko nodded that he was ready whenever Amu was.

Tsukasa nodded as well.

Utau and Kukai moved to take a hold of the offered hands as Ikuto held Amu a little tighter from behind her. Her sword rested in one of his hands.

Closing her eyes, Amu sent out her mind first before her body followed.

XXX

Nagihiko didn't know what happened. One moment he and Rima were following right behind Amu and the others and then suddenly they were sucked off course. In Heaven, yes. In the right place in Heaven, no. Without knowing where the others were or where they were for that matter, the two simply picked a direction and began walking. Eventually they'd find somebody.

XXX

Kairi flinched as soon as he felt Amu's presence coming. He tried to warn her to stay away, but couldn't do it fast enough. All too soon, she was standing in the same room as all the other angels, including Tadase.

XXX

Getting closer to her goal, Amu let her mind fan out just a little further to see who else was waiting with Kairi. The moment she felt Tadase, she thrust Nagihiko and Rima away from her along with Tsukasa. They would be safer elsewhere. However, she could not stop her own advance considering she had Utau and Kukai along for the ride. With no other option, she arrived in Heaven to confront one of the angels she just wasn't ready to see yet.

XXX

Knowing that Amu had pushed him away, Tsukasa took control of his flight and appeared within his own chambers. Maybe their attack plan wasn't starting out as well as it should have been, but that wasn't about to stop the teaching angel from making sure at least something went right. As soon as he could, Tsukasa began to build his barrier.

XXX

The hallways were bleak and empty as Nagihiko and Rima moved down them. This was a part of Heaven that Nagi had never been in before. A part of Heaven that he'd only heard of in stories, and like other angels didn't actually believe the place existed.

"Where are we?"

"I really hope we aren't where I think we are."

Rima frowned as she looked down the hallway they were walking through. The long stretch of hall before her looked no different from the one behind her. They both seemed to go on forever. "Are we even going the right way?"

Nagihiko sighed as he continued to walk the way they were walking. There was only one way to find out and to turn around now would be pointless since they'd probably regret the action and turn around again. The cycle would never end. "This is an area of Heaven is used as a defense. Any unwanted guests or visitors would be automatically diverted to this place. We must have triggered the trap when we lost Amu. Heaven knew that I was an unwanted guest. The only way to get out is to keep going. The point is to get us confused and to turn around. Then turn around again. Essentially the goal is to have the intruder so confused that they just give up. We can't do that."

"But why did we lose Amu?"

"I don't know, but it feels like we were ripped away from her. She's powerful enough to break through without the trap ensnaring her, but we must not have been close enough. We can't just stand here though. We have to keep moving."

Nodding her head and holding the hand in hers a little tighter, Rima trusted her angel lover. He'd never steered her wrong before.

XXX

Tadase could only stare. Amu. Hinamori Amu. The girl he wanted. The angel he'd fought. The one that had tried to kill him. She was right there. Right there before him in Heaven. The one place she wasn't supposed to ever enter again. "Wh-what?"

Smirking, Ikuto continued to hold his lover around her waist. "Good to see you again too, Tadase."

Snapping his eyes up from the pinkette he still desired to the blue haired human he wished was dead, Tadase let go of his shock and took control of his anger. "You'll regret coming back here."

The blond angel barely had time to lift his hand to motion for the other three angels to attack the newcomers when Utau had one down by an arrow and Kukai had the other two on the floor with throwing stars in their chests. The weapons in the angels dissolved, but the downed angels remained downed.

Frozen in his spot, Tadase stared at the two humans he hated most next to the one holding his Amu. "You two have come back as well, huh? That's good. Saves me the trouble of returning to Earth after this little scuffle to finally find you."

Straightening his posture after seeing that no more angels were going to attack, Kukai let his cheesy grin take over his face. "Glad to know that you missed us so much you'd come to little old Earth for a visit! Too bad you haven't come already! I would love to show you what I've been doing since our last meeting."

Utau shared her husband's full of shit grin as she nodded along to what he was saying. "Having you in our home would have been a treat, Tadase-kun."

Eyes narrowing at the sickly sweet words dripping from the humans mouths, Tadase moved a step backwards towards the door. "Maybe next time."

Before anyone else could move, the blond angel had disappeared. Kukai moved to look out the door just to make sure, but Tadase had already teleported away.

"Well there goes our element of surprise."

Ikuto chuckled as Amu sighed. "Don't worry, babe. We already got three of them."

Looking at the angels that had fallen, Amu motioned for Ikuto to hand her sword to her. With one swift movement, the flames of her blade cut through the angels without burning them or harming them in any other way. "They shall be fine once they wake up."

With relief finally flooding him, Kairi managed to move again. "Good to see you, Amu."

Yaya, who had been holding herself back, flew forwards to hug the pink haired angel before her. "Yaya missed Amu-chi so much!"

After she was done being suffocated, Amu turned to look at the other angels in the room. "We're here to right the wrongs. The plan is to cleanse Heaven. Tsukasa is in his chambers setting up a barrier for the newly cleansed and unconscious angels to be put in so no harm comes to them. We're going to need your help. Utau and Kukai, the two humans here, have weapons that will render any angel unconscious. Ikuto and I will be the ones purifying them as we can. Unconscious or not. We're going to need your help. If you can cleanse the lesser infected angels then do so. Are you ready?"

The angels before her looked as though they'd been through hell. Their faces showed their fatigue, but their eyes showed their strength.

Lala stepped forwards while pulling out her own long dagger from her person. "Those tainted fools don't know what's coming."

Kairi nodded his head in a serious manner as he flicked his wrists and called upon his two katana. "If you allow me, Amu, I can light my katana from your sword. They will share in the healing properties."

Yaya simply grinned at Kukai and Utau as she slung her giant wooden club over her shoulder, jutting out one hip as she stood to watch Kairi light up his katana. The two humans had on rather shocked expression upon seeing Yaya with such a large weapon.

Kukai was the first to speak his mind. "What good is a club going to do?"

Keeping her grin in place, though eviler than it was before, Yaya shrugged. "A hit on the head will work the same as a suriken to the chest."

Wincing at the thought of something that huge object colliding with his head, Kukai nodded and chose to take a step away from the angel he knew to be a nurse. "Right."

Looking around at the other angels, Amu nodded her head in satisfaction. "Remember, we strike any angel that we don't trust. Since Kairi can cleanse just as easily as I can now, we should be able to go about this faster. Get them to the barrier."

Everyone in the room, angel and human alike, nodded their heads to Amu's instructions. Ikuto was the one, however, to really get the ball rolling for their endeavor to save Heaven. "Just remember, plans never work out how we want them to. Do your best and I'm certain that we'll succeed."

Looking up at the man she loved, Amu couldn't help but smile at him. Ikuto was as much as putting her worries to rest as he was the others in the room. Just another reason to love him more. "Since Tadase has surely sounded the alarm, there is no point in trying to do this quietly. Let's just have some fun."

Swirling his burning katana in the air beside him, Kairi brought the two swords to form an x in front of his torso. "Yes, let's."

.

Morg: I figured since my plans never work out the way I want them to then neither shall Amu's.

Ikuto: Yeah, but you could have written that they did.

Amu: You are the one in control of this story.

Morg: Plus I think it is more exciting when you don't know what's going to happen next.

Ikuto: Are you completely ignoring us?

Amu: I think she is.

Morg: So please enjoy the rest of the story my lovely readers! I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days! Remember! It is already written!


	29. Chapter 29

Morg: Heyo! The end is nigh!

Ikuto: Why even say that?

Amu: So she sounds stupid.

Morg: That's not why I said it!

Ikuto: Not like we actually care.

Amu: No ownership = no caring.

Morg: You two are so lame! This story is almost over and you are still assholes!

**~Overprotective~**

Rima could understand perfectly why someone would indeed go insane while walking down the hall they were currently in. Nothing changed. It felt as if they weren't even moving. Time seemed to freeze. Not to mention the bleakness was just creepy. All that grey was gross.

Suddenly, Nagihiko froze in his spot beside her. Rima was drawn back to what was happening and out of her mind as the grip on her hand tightened immensely. "What's wrong?"

Nagihiko couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting though this wasn't really it. Sitting on the floor, not twenty feet in front of them, was Nobuko, a member of the Council. "She's… what is she… Rima."

The short blonde looked to see an older looking woman just resting against the wall in the hallway before them. "Who is that?"

Taking a protective stance in front of the girl he loved more than life, Nagi faced the angel. "Nobuko, what are you doing here?"

Lifting her head to see what the commotion was, Nobuko was rather surprised to see Nagihiko before her. "Hello Nagi-kun. Did they get you too?"

Without letting go of Rima or exposing her to the other angel, Nagi relaxed if only slightly. "What are you talking about?"

Nobuko let her head fall back to the wall behind her once more as she shut her eyes. "Kiseki and Tadase have thrown us in here."

"Who is us?"

"The Council."

Nagihiko glanced back at Rima before turning back to the weary looking older angel. "What happened?"

Sighing as if the story would take too much energy to tell, Nobuko shrugged her shoulders. "Kiseki came back after Tadase was injured and demanded that we find and capture Amu. When that didn't happen, he threw us all into this limbo and that's all we know."

Rima couldn't help herself; she pushed her way past her protective lover to look at the other angel. "So you didn't want to capture Amu after we rescued Nagi?"

Once again, Nobuko popped one eye open to look at the girl. She hadn't noticed the short blonde before but wasn't surprised to see her either. "So you must be Rima. I understand now why Nagihiko fell in love with you. No, the Council was not about to seek out Amu. She may have broken a few rules but it wasn't anything too serious. We knew that she wasn't about to reveal the secret of angels to the world and you and Nagi would be careful. There are more important things for the Council to attend to."

"But Tadase and Kiseki didn't think so."

"Not at all."

Nagihiko pulled Rima a little closer to him as he jumped back into the conversation. "So where are the other Council members?"

Nobuko returned to resting her eyes as she once again shrugged. "Not all of us get along real well so we split up. I'm fairly certain that I'm the furthest on this end. The rest will be the way you have come. By the way, what are you doing here if they didn't throw you in here as well?"

Nagihiko took in a deep breath before launching into the story. "So Amu slept and recently woke up when Ikuto was being attacked, which lead to her realizing that something was wrong in Heaven. Knowing Amu, she couldn't just let it go so we came here to solve the problem. Kiseki was tainted upon his return. His poison has been spreading to other angels. We are here to purify Heaven."

A small smile appeared on Nobuko's lips as she finally lifted herself from the floor. "Best news I've heard in years. Shall we collect the others and join the fight?"

"Can we even get out of here?"

"Sweet, innocent, little human, the Council is made up of the strongest angels. We may have been caught off guard and ended up in this mess, but if we work together there is no doubt we can get out of it."

Rima, though a little put off by the description of her by the older angel, smiled as she nodded with her head towards the way they were heading. "What are we waiting for then?"

Nagihiko had never been more proud of his lover in the time he'd known her. Rima knew full well that this was the Council that they were talking about. Finding and helping the Council that had ruled that they should not be together. Knowing this, Rima still wanted to help them and have the Council help them. Something he wasn't so sure he wanted to do himself. Yes, Rima was the better of the two.

XXX

"Why can't our visits to Heaven ever be peaceful?"

Utau shot another angel just as he'd come around the corner. She and Kukai were hidden behind a second corner in one of the larger hallways. Kukai was protecting their backs as Utau shot any angels coming towards them. A few of the untainted angels that had been with Kairi and Yaya were working with the two humans to transport any angels they knocked out to the barrier. "Where would the fun be in that, Souma?"

"I'm just saying that we always seem to come here when there is a problem. Why not come just to site see once?"

Utau laughed as she launched another arrow. Not a second later, an angel they were working with appeared and disappeared with the body. They were definitely on a roll. "We're humans, remember? We aren't even supposed to be here."

"Oh yeah, hey! Isn't there a time limit? Last time Amu said we had to get out after so long. You think that still applies?"

Utau glanced back at her husband to watch him suriken an angel in the forehead. So he was playing around with his throws. She'd witnessed him hit a male in the genitals after noticing that he was checking Utau out. "I bet it does, but I'm sure Amu is paying attention to those details. For now we should just focus on getting our jobs done."

Shrugging, Kukai tossed a star over his shoulder to hit the angel coming towards them as Utau was looking at him. Not a second later his wife had shot down an angel on his side. "Are you tired of shooting the fish in the barrel?"

Laughing, Utau shrugged. "I'm ready to fish for bigger fish if you are."

Kukai nodded his head with so much enthusiasm; Utau was certain he was going to strain his neck. "Let's find a hall! A big one filled with lots of angels to shoot!"

"That sounded horrible."

"That sounds like fun!"

Utau could only shake her head as she and Kukai moved in search of their desired location.

XXX

Kairi could tell that his lover was having entirely too much fun while completing their task. His katana sliced through any angel that got close enough to feel the heat of his blades. He moved like water through the room full of tainted angels, purifying and rendering them unconscious before they had time to react.

Yaya, on the other hand, bound from one spot to the other. Slinging her club and knocking angels across the room with every hit. Her progress was just as great as his considering the angels after her couldn't move fast enough to keep up with her energetic behavior and random movements. While Kairi was calm, smooth and calculated, Yaya was crazy, sporadic and rough. Either way, they cleared the room and signaled for the angels following them to remove the unconscious angels after Kairi had a chance to purify them all with his katana.

"Yaya thinks this is too much fun, Kairi-koi."

"I can tell that, Yaya. You seem to enjoy hitting people. Should I be concerned about our patients that don't listen in the future?"

Frowning, Yaya heaved her club over her shoulder and pouted at her lover. "Yaya would never do that to a patient!"

"Not even when they won't take their medicine?"

Looking as though she was thinking it over, Yaya again shook her head. "No, Yaya wouldn't!"

Chuckling, Kairi moved towards the other angel to place a kiss on her lips. "I know. I love you, Yaya."

"Kairi-koi isn't just saying that now because of the fight, right?"

Shaking his head of green hair, Kairi pushed his glasses into place before kissing his wife again. "No, Yaya. I'm saying it because it's true."

To his delight, a blush appeared on her face before she wrapped her free arm around him and hugged him tight. "Yaya loves Kairi-koi, too.

"This is all nice and everything, but aren't you forgetting something?"

The two angels looked to see several mean looking angels standing in the doorway of the room they were in. Kairi looked from the angels he knew they were going to have to fight to the girl in his arms. "Nope, Yaya is all I need."

Still blushing, Yaya pushed out of Kairi's arms to face the angels that had disrupted their moment of peace. "Yaya is angry that bad angels have appeared while Yaya was with Kairi-koi."

If the menacing anger rolling off her in waves wasn't enough to make the tainted angels take a step backwards then her ice cold tone was. A couple turned to make a run for it and only met darkness as they were clubbed down.

Kairi didn't even have a chance to help his wife get them. She was too quick in her anger so he resolved himself to just purifying them for now.

XXX

Amu was rather in shock as she and Ikuto strolled into the main chambers of Heaven. This is where angels would hold meetings or stand on trial. This was the largest room in all of Heaven, and it was empty. Not a soul in sight. Something that bothered the pinkette immensely. "Something isn't right. Why hasn't Tadase sounded the alarm?"

"You said it yourself before," Ikuto replied. "Tadase is more of the type to attack on his own. He likes to be the one in control."

"While you are usually correct in that assumption, today you are wrong."

Amu and Ikuto both turned to see the blond angel smirking at them from one of the seats of that the Council sat in during trials. "Oh, there you are."

"Don't be so nonchalant! You are the idiots that walked into my trap."

Ikuto and Amu didn't move as Tadase snapped his fingers. They weren't actually surprised when a rush of angels suddenly entered through all the doors and filled the room, surrounding the couple.

Ikuto looked around at them all before looking down to where his hand was clasped in Amu's. "But I don't want to let you go."

Amu sighed before patting Ikuto's cheek with the back of her hand considering she was holding her sword. "Ah, don't worry baby. I promise to let you hold me later."

Knowing that her display of affection was purely to piss Tadase off, Ikuto pulled his angel lover into his arms and kissed her hard. "Mind sharing your sword with me?"

Smirking her own smirk, Amu looked at her sword before releasing Ikuto for the first time since she'd saved him. Using both of her hands, Amu held the hilt of her sword before pulling it in two different directions. This action caused her to literally pull her sword into two identical pieces.

Ikuto took the flaming object offered to him with another kiss. "Thanks, babe."

Nodding her head, Amu turned to look at the stunned angels and one rather pissed looking angel watching them. "What? Never seen two lovers talk before?"

Tadase let out a growl before pointing at the pair. "Kill them!"

In an instance, Ikuto and Amu both dropped into fighting stances. Side by side they took on the angels coming near them. The two swords burned brightly as they cut through and purified any angels they touched.

Tadase was growing angrier and angrier the more he watched the couple fighting. They remained together no matter how often he ordered for the angels to separate them. "Get between them! Push Amu away from that human! Do it now!"

Having no choice but to obey, the other angels did their best to follow orders.

Despite their skill in fighting, Amu and Ikuto were slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of angels coming at them. In the end, they had to move away from one another or risk one of them getting injured.

.

Morg: Not as long as the last one, but things are moving!

Ikuto: Like Amu and I would really be separated.

Amu: Aren't I like amazingly powerful?

Morg: Yeah, but that would be a boring fight if you just won right away.

Ikuto: This story doesn't need more drama.

Amu: I disagree.

Morg: Like your opinions really matter! The readers are the only ones I want to hear from!


	30. Chapter 30

Morg: Heyo! Sorry for the wait. I shouldn't have had to wait so long since I've got this written, but I did.

Ikuto: This is the part where she tells us she was too busy with work and shit like that.

Amu: And we retort that none of what she says matters because there is no ownership present.

Morg: You guys seem like you've been through this before.

Ikuto: Not like this is the first chapter you've written.

Amu: We've done this for hundreds.

Morg: I don't know if it is that many…

Ikuto: Not the point.

**~Overprotective~**

Nagihiko refused to loosen the grip he had on Rima's hand as they continued down the hall of the limbo they were currently stuck in. Nobuko was currently leading them to find some of the other members of the Council. Sure, she'd been fine with seeing Rima and hadn't tried anything in the way of harming the ever living human, but Nagi was worried the others wouldn't act the same. Then again, he would have no problem whacking them a few times with his naginata. No problem at all.

"Are you sure they're this way?"

Nobuko turned to look over her shoulder at the human with the angel behind her. "Yes, I told you already that nobody has passed me. Besides, some of them will be together."

Rima scrunched up her forehead as she looked from the angel leading them to the angel beside her. "What does that mean?"

Nagi sighed. "That means that some of the Council angels have found mates within each other. If they won't separate even in a place like this then they are mated. The rest of Heaven probably doesn't know about this."

"Got that right, kid. Heaven would freak out. Not that it is bad for angels to be together, it is just that some angels are afraid of the Council's powers and if you add two members together then some get a little antsier."

"So it is kept a secret? That must be hard."

Two forms appeared in the distance. They were stretched across the floor. Unlike Nobuko, these two angels were laying down on the floor while holding hands.

Nagihiko tensed a little more as they continued to approach. "Midori, Tsumugu is that you?"

The two angels picked their heads up. Equally surprised expressions were on their faces as they took in the group coming at them. Tsumugu was on his feet first, helping Midori to hers as they turned to Nagi, Rima and Nobuko. "What's going on?"

Nobuko grinned at her fellow members. "We're gathering everyone up and heading back into Heaven to help Amu with her spring cleaning plans."

"What?"

Nagihiko sighed before explaining again. "Amu woke up and knew something was wrong so she found us and decided to purify Heaven. Somehow Rima and I ended up here and met with Nobuko. Now we're looking for the other Council members to return to Heaven and help Amu with her fight."

Midori and Tsumugu exchanged glances before they grinned. "We're in."

Rima nodded. "Good. This is a good chance for you to show the rest of Heaven that you deserve to be together and that being together won't affect your being on the Council."

"Since when did a human have so much knowledge?"

Blushing slightly, Rima mumbled something about being no normal human as she moved slightly closer to Nagihiko.

Smiling in return, Midori stepped forwards slightly to bow to Rima. "I want to apologize to you for putting you through the things you had to go through to be with this young angel here. I see now that it was a mistake to try and separate you two."

Bowing in return, Rima accept the apology without a word. She returned Tsumugu's bow when he said pretty much the same thing as his mate.

"So, shall we continue our search?"

Rima and Nagi nodded to Nobuko's question while Midori and Tsumugu looked a little uncertain. "Do you think that the others will agree to work with us so easily? There is a reason we split up once we got here."

Determination showed in Rima's face as she looked at the four angels before her. "If they don't agree to help then they deserve to be here. Let's go."

Thankful for the girl he loved, Nagihiko took the petite hand in his and brought it to his lips before pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "Yes, let's go."

XXX

"You think this door leads to a hall?"

"Only one way to find out. Open the door."

"Ladies first."

"Thanks for being such a gentleman at this time."

"Welcome, babe."

"I might just miss an angel and shoot you."

"You don't have that bad of a shot, love. You would never miss. Even on accident."

"You flatter me."

"Just don't want to die."

"Right."

Kukai gulped a little as Utau tried the handle and swung the door before them open. It certainly led to a hall. Unfortunately they were on the second story balcony to the large hall. Fortunately, they spotted Amu and Ikuto fighting on the floor with hundreds of angels swarming them. There were none on the balcony, however.

Smirking, Utau sauntered up to the railing to watch the fight for a few seconds. "Amu can seriously kick some major ass."

"You thought maybe she couldn't?"

Utau frowned before gesturing to Amu on the ground. The pinkette managed to flip out of the way of one angel's attack while slicing and dropping several others. "Look at her, she just flicked her wrist and probably sent the angels that just disappeared to the barrier. Ikuto's too! How does she do it?"

Kukai noticed an angel sneaking up on Ikuto and stopped it with one of his throwing stars. "Right, doesn't really matter much. Shall we help thin out the unfair fight?"

"No way am I stopping Amu or Ikuto. They look like they are having too much fun."

Dead panning, Kukai took a step closer to his wife. "I meant evening out the odds in Ikuto and Amu's favor. You know, picking off some of the tainted angels."

Smirking, Utau kissed Kukai's lips quickly before shooting an arrow at an angel not even near the fight. "I know. I just meant that even with the number difference, Amu and Ikuto won't lose."

Returning the smirk, Kukai launched a suriken into the crowd. "I get it. Smart but no dice. Let's just shoot some angels."

Utau sighed before setting her never emptying quiver on the floor by her feet for easier access. The object leaned against the short wall. "Right, shall we keep points? More for head shots!"

Kukai laughed as he threw suriken after suriken into the crowd. Hardly denting the amount of angels attacking or attempting to attack Amu and Ikuto. "Sure thing babe, but you know that I'm going to win."

"Bring it on, Souma."

"Already on, Hoshina!"

XXX

Kairi could only follow in the wake of his lover's wrath. The other angels had really brought this on themselves, and there was no way that Kairi would do anything to help them out of this mess. Yaya was a force to be reckoned with when angry. This reason alone was enough for Kairi to constantly appease the angel he loved so much. So he continued to follow behind her and swipe one of his katana through the angels she knocked out with her large club.

"Yaya doesn't like it at all when other angels ruin her time with Kairi-koi!"

Again, several angels were caught off guard and dropped with the force of Yaya's hits. She was too quick in coming up on the other angels for them to even attempt to fight back. Kairi wasn't really surprised though. He could barely keep up with the energetic girl when she got into moods like this. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

"Yaya, I think that they get it."

"Yaya doesn't think so, Kairi-koi! Bad angels must be taught a lesson! Yaya can be a very good teacher!"

She did have a rather good hands on approach. "Yaya, you are doing a very good job."

Not slowing down for a second, Yaya flashed a grin at her lover before diving through another doorway to knock out several other angels. A gift that Yaya had always possessed was the ability to detect harm directed towards herself or Kairi. She'd managed to keep them rather safe so far because of this gift. At the moment, however, she was using it to flush out the angels that she knew were hiding in the hopes of ambushing them later. "Yaya will teach them all!"

There was no doubt in Kairi's mind that she would. He and Yaya would flush out any angels hiding in Heaven. Amu's plan to cleanse all the tainted angels would definitely be carried out. Especially with Yaya on the hunt. "Keep it up, Yaya. We need to find the others soon to fight all together."

"Yaya will get us there."

Kairi didn't doubt that either.

XXX

A hope was blossoming in Nagihiko's chest as they led more angels down the hall in limbo. Luckily they'd managed to find Yoru, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all together. The five had agreed instantly when asked if they were willing to join up and escape to help Amu. Now they only had two angels left to find. "We might actually pull this off."

Rima nodded to her lover with a faint smile playing on her lips. The Council members were rather had to dislike even if she pretended to be a little harsh with them. Almost all of them had apologized to her for their actions. Yoru being the exception. He stated that he wasn't sorry for his decision, but he also wasn't sorry that Nagihiko had escaped to be with her. Rima took that as a positive though. "I know we will."

"Nikaiduo and Yukari will be together though they will be the hardest for you to convince."

"What do you mean, Nobuko?"

"Well if you think about it, those two are rather hard headed. They'll take a lot of convincing that Amu is strong enough to do what she's planning. It isn't that they're against Heaven or fixing it, they're just too logical sometimes."

Nagihiko frowned. His hope dying but only a little. "Then we will do our best."

"No." Rima squeezed Nagi's hand before looking at each of the angels surrounding her. "We will do better than that. Amu is counting on us. We will be there to help her."

More determination showed in the faces surrounding the human. If she was so certain that they could help then they had to. They were angels after all and Heaven was in danger.

XXX

Unconscious angels continued to arrive inside his barrier every second. Tsukasa had to say that he was rather impressed with the quick work Amu was making with the tainted. She had wasted no time in walking into an obvious trap in order to finish this little war faster. Amu never was one to beat around the bush.

Having more angels arriving, Tsukasa used his own weapon of choice to cleanse the angels sent to his barrier. Any within in protection would wake once they were completely clean. The more tainted they were the longer they would sleep. A fact that Tsukasa found rather appropriate.

With more and more angels appearing, Tsukasa had to expand his barrier. There was no way that he was just going to start stacking bodies as if the angels sent to him meant nothing. No, he had more tact than that. Tsukasa made sure that each angel had his or her own space of floor or furniture to lie across. They would wake up on their own and be able to leave. Help with the fight or not, that was their choice.

XXX

There they were. Nikaiduo and Yukari. The last two angels of the Council. The two that the others were certain would be tough to get to join them. Rima squared her shoulders before pulling out of Nagihiko's grasp for the first time since arriving in the strange place. She pushed the angels before her out of her way as she approached the two watching them come towards them. "You twos, you will help us get out of here and help Amu rescue Heaven. You are angels and no less part of the Council. This is what you were chosen to do. If you refuse, you are lower than humans. I am here and I have no ties with Heaven. In fact, I should hate you all for attempting to keep Nagihiko away from me and yet here I am. You will fight. This isn't up for negotiations."

Nikaiduo and Yukari exchanged glances before Yukari pushed up on her glasses. "Is my younger brother fighting?"  
Nagihiko took a slight step forwards. "Yes, he is already working on purifying Heaven."

The other angels were simply too stunned to say or do anything. Rima had taken complete control and there was no room for the other two to argue, which they didn't. Much to the rest of the Council's surprise.

"What are we to do?"

Rima took one step back to place herself beside Nagihiko once more while allowing him to place his arm around her. "How am I supposed to know how to get us out of here? Why can't you just all hold hands and think about being in the Council chambers or something and teleport us there?"

Several of the angels around her shuffled slightly in their stances. One or two cleared their throats as Nagihiko smirked. "Well that might just work. Shall we?"

Rima wanted to smack herself in the face. Seriously, the only human in the group had come up with the solution to their problem by being sarcastic? Just perfect. Excluding Nagihiko, Rima was certain that she was working with idiots at the moment. "Can we just get out of here?"

Doing as suggested, each angel took the hand of another while Nagihiko held Rima and another angel in their group. "Picture the Grand Hall. There should be plenty of room in there for us to appear. Be prepared for the worst when we arrive."

Battle ready faces were put on though none were ready for what they managed to teleport themselves into.

.

Morg: Why do I keep treating you to long chapters? Have you earned it?

Ikuto: Nope! Well, only like six or seven people have.

Amu: Just your loyal readers.

Morg: Good point. Well to you that do review! I write longer chapters for you! LOVE!


	31. Chapter 31

Morg: Heyo! So I know that I've said that the rest of this story is already written.

Ikuto: Maybe once or twice.

Amu: What's your point?

Morg: I don't really have one. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating the written chapters like I had planned.

Ikuto: This is really the reason why you don't own us.

Amu: No ambition.

Morg: Not true! I have plenty! I just procrastinate and really didn't want to edit this to post it. But Mirene asked so here ya go!

**~Overprotective~**

"Why does it seem like we aren't even making a dent?"

Shooting another arrow into the endless mass of angels attacking Amu and Ikuto, Utau sighed. "How many freaking tainted angels are there in Heaven?"

Even with the never ending supply of weapons that he and Utau were given Kukai didn't think they were even beginning to make a difference. The angels just kept coming. "Too many."

Utau's mouth opened as she was about to respond to Kukai's answer. Her words were lost, however, when a massive ball of light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Figures appeared in the light as it began to dim away.

The council was ready to fight, yes. Ready to fight all of heaven, no. Yet, they appeared in the middle of the chaos.

Utau was still frozen. She spotted Nagihiko and Rima in the middle of the angels that had just appeared. "They're on our side! Kukai! Cover them!"

Instantly, the two humans sent a wave of attacks towards any tainted angels that were attempting to harm the new comers. The hope that they had been losing was suddenly renewed as they watched the council members fight with their own weapons to bring down any angels attacking them.

"Looks like some of our back up just arrived."

Utau couldn't agree more.

XXX

The angels hidden in the halls were no match for Yaya. Kairi actually felt sorry for some of them. They really did try to hide. Unfortunately for them, Yaya was angry. She was out for revenge and would not stop until she had it.

One after another, they all fell to her club. Silently, Kairi followed behind his miffed lover. Sweeping his flaming katana through the fallen bodies, he sent them to Tsukasa's barrier to be cared for until they awoke cleansed.

"YAYA WILL NOT LET YOU ESCAPE!"

He could hear them. The angels fleeing down side hallways. Running from the source of fury coming after them. Most didn't understand the danger until it hit them in the head. Literally.

"Yaya, don't you want to find Amu-chi and help her?"

Dropping her heavy club to her shoulder, Yaya paused in her rampage to turn back to her lover. She watched the graceful way he swept his sword through an unconscious angel. The arc of the blade was perfect. Just as was Kairi. "Yaya will get there when these angels have learned their lessons."

Sighing, Kairi admitted defeat. "Then let's teach them quickly."

Nodding her head, Yaya once again charged down the hall.

XXX

There were so many. She had known. With the ability to feel each and every one of them, of course Amu had known. The way they were attacking her and the others was no surprise either. In fact, everything was going the way she had more or less expected it to go. Rima and Nagi showing up with the council members was a pleasant surprise, yes.

The energy that she and Ikuto had saved up together was hardly being used. The vast amounts that she'd stored within her lover were enough to last her for days at this rate. She would see this fight until the end.

But just as she knew, Tadase knew. He knew that Amu was too confident with the way she moved. Even with the distance that he'd managed to get between the pinkette and the damn human wasn't enough to slow either of them down. Especially since Ikuto carried the twin of the sword that Amu owned.

This would not do. Turning to the room behind him, Tadase made a signal. The doors burst open, throwing several angels out of the way. Kiseki entered.

Amu saw him come. The angel that had brought evil into Heaven. The angel she'd been waiting for. Having known that he was close by, Amu had simply waited for Tadase to call him out. This had to be ended.

The tainted angels stopped all attacks the moment that Kiseki raised his hand to silence them. "Welcome back."

The angels on a mission to save Heaven stood in their ready stances. Most were panting. Amu was not. "Kiseki, how nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all yours, I assure you."

Ikuto didn't appreciate the way the angel practically spat his words at Amu. If he could have, he would have flung his sword straight at that light purple haired freak.

Planting the tip of her flaming sword on the ground in front of her, Amu leaned her weight onto the hilt. Her stance was purely a form of rebellion. "Funny, I feel no pleasure at all from seeing your face. Care to explain what is going on here?"

The muscles in his face tightened as Kiseki forced his grin to stay in place. This bitch would be dealt with. "It is of no concern to you. You gave all rights away when you left Heaven after attempting to kill Tadase!"

Clucking her tongue, Amu shook her head as the little king lost some of his control. "Oh no, Kiseki. I'm an angel. I could never fully leave Heaven. I will admit that I made a mistake before, however. I should have never attempted to kill Tadase."

"I'm glad that we both agree on that."

"Yes, well, attempting that was wrong. I should've just killed him."

Kiseki couldn't control himself. His fists tightened as he stared at the innocently smiling angel. She was the one that was tainted. She was the one that needed to be cleansed. "Just as you wish you had done to Tadase, I will kill that human!"

Amu raised an eyebrow as she followed Kiseki's finger in the direction of Ikuto. Now that was something to laugh at. "You kill Ikuto? Be realistic, Kiseki. No one will die by your hands tonight."

The younger angel was about to retort when the doors of the hall flew open with a bang. A rather boisterous girl wielding a large club bound into the room. She struck several angels as they stood still, watching Kiseki and waiting for his orders.

Kairi followed Yaya into the hall. Out of reflex, his sword swiped through the angels she'd stuck, sending them to Tsukasa.

"Yaya wants to know what everyone is doing."

Smiling, Amu waved to the newly arrived friends. "Don't worry, Yaya. We'll finish fighting in just a moment. Kiseki was just finishing up his little speech."

Kairi put two and two together instantly. Be it his unusually quick brain or the fact that he had known Amu for quite some time. It didn't matter. He simply understood what she was doing. Kiseki was tainted. The evil within him was at a larger amount than any other angel in Heaven. The only emotion he could really feel was anger. She was using that fact against him.

Said infuriated angel lifted his hand once more. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Tadase was shocked to hear such a command. Amu had been promised to him. She was to be his after they killed the lowly human and brought her to their will. Tadase did not want her dead. "Kiseki, what about our deal!?"

"Things have changed, Tadase. She must die!"

Unable to refuse the man that had saved his life, Tadase looked at the pinkette that he was ordered to kill. His daggers were already in his hands. Spinning the blades against his palms, Tadase joined the fight.

Amu watched them come. The angels that mindlessly listened to whatever Kiseki commanded and Tadase. The second looked as though he didn't actually want to fight her to the death. As he shouldn't considering she'd kicked his ass the last time they fought. This time, however, Tadase was not heading for her. No, he was going after Ikuto first.

In a flash, Amu began cutting down the angels around her. Her sword of fire slid through their bodies without harming them in any way. Instantly, they were rendered unconscious and teleported to Tsukasa and the few angels working with him. No matter how she slashed and fought, Amu was never any closer to reaching Ikuto.

She was forced to watch between her attackers how Tadase approached Ikuto easily. The angel engaged the human into a fight that was rather well carried out on Ikuto's part. The pinkette knew the moment it began, however, that Ikuto would lose. Tadase had skills in fighting. Even with Amu's help, Ikuto never stood a chance.

Instead of finishing him off with a blow, Tadase signaled for a few angels to take the sword from the human man and drag him to where Kiseki stood waiting. Amu struggled to break through the angels surrounding her to get to Ikuto. This wasn't as she had planned.

Being forced to kneel on the raised platform, Ikuto let his eyes meet with Amu's. He could see the franticness in them and tried to smile at her. He was not afraid. Fear was something he only felt when he could not see her. In this moment, he stared straight into her eyes. He could die with no regrets.

Amu continued to hack her way through angels. No longer caring if her movements were graceful and precise. She needed to get to Ikuto.

Once again, Kiseki called the fight to a halt. The tainted angels immediately stopped moving. The ones fighting them remained ready for any attack. "Looks like that was all too easy, Amu-chan."

Growling, the pinkette swept her sword through the air to make four more angels disappear. "Anything can look easy, Kiseki."

Frowning, Kiseki ordered a lower angel to move forwards and join where he and Tadase stood. "This one is beneath us to kill. Please remove his head."

The angel lifted his arms, axe ready to swing when a suriken struck his forehead, instantly making his disappear.

Amu smirked as she silently thanked Kukai for removing that threat. "What do you want, Kiseki."

"Your surrender."

Looking around the room, Amu scanned the sea of mindless warriors that Kiseki had at his call. Those golden eyes returned to where Ikuto stared at her. Everything in his gaze told her to not give in. However, the pinkette simply didn't see another way. They could stand there forever with Kukai and Utau throwing stars and shooting arrows at whoever attempted to get close to Ikuto. In the end, none of it would matter.

With a flick of her wrist, Amu put her sword away. "I'm yours. Release him."

Kiseki motioned for angels to seize the girl and hold her tight. A smirk formed on his mouth as he took a step towards where Ikuto kneeled. "I never said we'd let him go."

Amu didn't have a chance to respond as she was forced to drop to her knees. A rush of fear swept through her body as she watched the evil angel get closer to the man she loved. Ikuto remained with a look of peace on his face as he never looked away from her eyes. "No! Let him go! No! Kukai! Hit them!"

Doing their best, the other angels in the room instantly began fighting. The cut down those around them.

In that moment time slowed down. Amu saw everything. The way Kukai and Utau were firing away into the crowd of angels protecting Kiseki and Tadase. Every shot aimed at either angel was taken by another shielding them.

Yaya and her club with Kairi guarding her back and sending those unfortunate enough to be within her reach. They, too, attempted to get further into the room with no avail.

The council fighting together to bring down the corrupted and restore order to Heaven once more. Though their power was formidable, none of it matter.

Nagihiko protecting Rima as she fought along with him. Amu even had the chance to note the small daggers that the blonde haired girl fought with. Nagi had managed to give her weapons.

She could see it all but the only thing that actually registered in her mind was Ikuto. The way he was looking at her with so much love. The way she wanted to feel his arms around her, hear him telling her that everything was all right and that he really wasn't going anywhere without her.

Something built within in her chest. At first, Amu thought it was just fear and bile. The urge to puke was too great. Her captors would not let her go no matter how she struggled. No, she was being forced to watch Ikuto's death.

The sensation continued to grow until she could no longer contain it. With a scream, a burst of light erupted from Amu herself. She felt everything ripple out from inside of her. Joy, fear, sadness, pain, happiness. All of it. Emotions, hopes and thoughts of all kinds. Most of all. Love. Her love for Ikuto. Her love for her friends. Her love for Heaven. Her love for life.

.

Morg: So there you go. I hope it wasn't too confusing. The fight is pretty much over now.

Ikuto: Amuto time!

Amu: I don't think so. You're about to be killed and I just exploded, so…

Morg: I don't think he meant in the story…

Ikuto: Nope! Come here, Amu!

Amu: I've got to go! Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Morg: Heyo! I am thankful for my grandparents. Spent a lot of time with them over this holiday and that means a lot to me.

Ikuto: Isn't that nice.

Amu: I suppose so. I mean, I love Ami even though she can be a little annoying.

Morg: You're a great sister, Amu.

Ikuto: She's just great.

Amu: The two of you can complement me all you want. Doesn't mean that I have to do anything that you want. You don't own me.

**~Overprotective~**

The power of Amu's eruption into light sent Kukai and Utau flying off their feet and back into the wall of the balcony they were perched in. Both let out gasps as they tried to recapture air into their lungs. The force of the impact had been strong enough to thrust every little bit of oxygen out of them.

Kukai was the first to groan and roll to his side. His first instinct was to check on his lover. Utau was breathing or at least trying to. Considering his voice wasn't working just yet, Kukai could only move his hand to touch her arm to let her know that he was all right as well. Those deep eyes moved to catch his own as they both felt like fish out of water.

Going through much the same as the two above them had, Nagi struggled to regain his footing. Breathing oxygen wasn't as important considering he didn't need to do it to survive, however, the angels that had been tainted were knocked down and not moving. Some of them weighed him down, causing the purple haired guardian angel to have to shove them off of him so that he could check on Rima. She was still human even if she had his gift of long life. He needed to make certain that she was all right.

Rima shifted a little under an unconscious angel while trying to find some way out of the predicament that she was in. Her body size was a lot smaller than those around her, causing her to basically disappear under the angel covering her. Though she could hear Nagihiko starting to move after the blast wore off, she could do nothing but lay pinned until he found her.

Slowly, the room came back to life as some of the angels of the council slowly got to their feet to look around the room. Yaya's voice echoed from the back where she and Kairi had been fighting. "Yaya wants to know what happened."

"I'm not really sure. Amu just-"

Finally finding the strength to stand, Kukai stumbled to the railing to look down at the chaos of the room. The tainted angels were strewn across the floor with the ones that had been fighting on Amu's side slowly getting back to their feet. "Blew up. She just blew up."

Nagihiko tried not to think of what Kukai meant as he pulled the large angel off the floor in his attempts to find Rima. This was the last place she had been before everything happened so he was certain that she was there someplace even though the blast had thrown them all back a few feet. "Rima!? Rima!"

Finally freed, Rima simply hugged the angel that she loved. "I'm all right."

Her mumbles did little to calm Nagihiko down as he held onto her tightly. "Are you sure?"

Ran and Miki made their way, albeit a little dazed, across the strewn angels to gather with a few other members of the council. "Does anyone know what happened?"

Utau joined her human husband by the railing of their balcony. Her eyes instantly scanned the crowd. There. There was a bit of pink amongst the chaos of the bodies. "Amu is right there! Can anyone get to her?"

Dia and Su were the first to react as they pushed bodies out of their way to get to the much more powerful angel.

Seeing them move towards Amu, Yoru wondered about the human boy Ikuto. Rather than getting in the way of the girls, he moved with agile and grace towards where Ikuto was being held before Amu's attack. There he found the boy. "I've got Ikuto."

Rubbing her head from where it had slammed against the floor, Midori let Tsumugu pull her to her feet. "Are Kiseki and Tadase over there too?"

Yoru looked around him for a moment before he found the two angels also unconscious on the floor. "Yes, but they are out cold."

Nobuko slumped against the wall. Her old body ached in ways she never thought an angel could. "We should probably send them all to Tsukasa so that he can take care of them. Looks like they've all been purified."

"Is that what Amu did?"

Nodding over to what Yukari asked, Nikaiduo sighed before rubbing his temple. "I think in an attempt to save Ikuto and the rest of us, Amu released all of her powers at once. I've heard of an angel being able to do that but I don't think I've heard of one actually doing it. To release that much power all at once would be enough to extinguish them."

Ran looked stunned as she looked over to where Dia and Su had uncovered the angel that had saved them all. "Do you mean that Amu-chan is dead?"

Shaking her head, Su moved her hand to Amu's chest. "No, she's not dead. Just sleeping. She is sleeping, desu."

Sharing a look with her lover, Miki turned to the other members of the council. "So what do we do now? Amu could be sleeping for a very long time. What about Ikuto?"

"He will sleep with her."

"What?"

Nagihiko sighed as he all but released Rima's hand. "Amu and Ikuto are linked. Deeper than any two angels or any angel can be with a human. At least, deeper than a regular angel could. She told me that they were linked in a way where they could share their energy. Down to their very cores. I wouldn't be surprised if they found a way to entwine their souls. Ikuto will sleep for the same length of time as Amu."

"She became even more powerful after she linked to him because she could store energy within him. Amu told Nagi and I that Ikuto was like an empty warehouse that she was slowly beginning to fill up."

Yukari looked stunned for a minute before she turned to her lover. "Is it possible, Yuu?"

"Yes, this is part of the reason that angels are forbidden to fall in love with a human. They can only gain power in such a relationship."

"That's great and all, but what are we going to do now?"

The angels and Rima lifted their heads to see Kukai and Utau looking down on them. "What do you mean?"

"What's next for Heaven? I mean, are you guys going to take back over and wait for the tainted angels to awake and then decide what to do with them?"

Dia looked at the other members of the council before back up at the humans. "There isn't anything we need to do with them. They are innocent of their actions now that Amu has purified them all."

"Great, so what about us?"

Yoru raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the humans. "What about you, nya?"

Utau threw her hands up into the air. A move that regretted rather quickly due to her sore muscles. "There is a time limit for humans in Heaven. I'm rather certain that Kukai and I have been here too long now. This was something we always meant to ask Amu about but never had the chance."

"She's right. They've been here too long."

"We'll have to figure that out a bit later. For now, let's get these angels moved and figure out what to do with Ikuto and Amu."

Kairi listened as the council spoke. Yaya tugged on his sleeve though he already knew what he wanted. "You have no decision in what is done with Ikuto and Amu. Yaya, Nagi, Rima, Tsukasa, Utau, Kukai and I shall take care of the couple. Your job is to get Heaven back into working order. I suggest you see to it."

Yukari was about to argue against it when Tsumugu stopped her. "I think that sounds fair enough. Let us know if there is anything you need."

"We will, Nagihiko, get Amu. Kukai, can you get down here to help me carry Ikuto? We're going to see Tsukasa."

Several minutes passed before the group of friends left the council in the main hall to deal with all the unconscious angels. They managed to carry Ikuto and Amu down to where Tsukasa was waiting for them. What they were going to do with their friends, they had no idea. However, each and every one of them knew that they could not be left in Heaven. Once the other angels started waking up the rumor would spread of Amu's power and connection with Ikuto. If the two were left in Heaven then their rest would never be peaceful.

Almost as if he had been expecting them, Tsukasa stood in the hall outside his rooms. The sounds of other angels working within the walls were heard in the hall though none of them came out once the group arrived.

Approaching first, Nagihiko held Amu tightly in his arms. "She stopped them from killing Ikuto by sacrificing most of her energy into purifying all of heaven."

Smiling, Tsukasa simply nodded. "Amu has always been able to do amazing things whenever Ikuto manages to get into danger. We will take them to Earth and let them rest in a private place. What about you, Kukai and Utau? What are the two of you to do?"

"We don't know. One of the council guys said we've been here too long though we don't know what that means."

With his smile still in place, Tsukasa placed a hand on each of the shoulders of his once students. "It means that you have the life span of an angel even though you are still technically human. I will speak to the council. You will be allowed to return to Earth although you will have to be much more careful now."

"So people don't catch onto the fact that we age extremely slowly."

"Yes."

Utau and Kukai shared eye contact for a moment before nodding. "I think we can handle that."

"Like angels, however, you will not be able to have kids."

"We can always adopt."

"I love the optimism in humans."

Smiling, the group of angels and humans alike could not believe that the fight for Heaven was over. They had won and the rightful rulers were to be restored.

Rima was the first to break the happy silence. "So what now?"

Yaya and Kairi only had to glance at one another before they knew what they wanted to do. "We help rebuild Heaven and then return to Earth to carry out our duties."

Tsukasa led the large group back towards the now open and working teleportation room. "Things are about to change for Heaven and for Earth. Some of these changes will be difficult but we will manage to get through them. For now, let's put Ikuto and Amu to bed and do what we can."

Suddenly, the fuzzy feeling ran through their bodies as they returned to Earth.

.

Morg: So this is the last chapter of this story. There is only the epilogue left.

Ikuto: I suppose we should be grateful that you are giving us that.

Amu: don't sound so put out. So far this is her longest story.

Morg: I'll try not to take forever in posting it! I have the majority of it written but it needs just a little more work. Thanks for being with me all through this story!


	33. Chapter 33

Morg: Heyo! This is it. This is the end. This has been an amazing trip with you guys.

Ikuto: Just finish the story.

Amu: We're ready for it to be over.

Morg: Well, maybe I'm not!

Ikuto: Too bad.

Amu: You don't own us, so yeah.

Morg: Owning you has nothing to do with this story! The plot is mine and what I do with you within this plot is my choice! So this is the end even though I don't want it to be! ;^; Thank you for being with me.

**~Overprotective~**

Standing in front of the small cottage, Rima couldn't help but feel happy. She and Nagi may not have had definite plans for their future, but they were going to spend it together and that was more than she could really ask for. As she stood there thinking about the love of her very long life, the object of her thoughts appeared.

"What are you doing, Rima?"

Smiling, Rima slipped her hand into Nagihiko's as she turned him to face the cottage he'd just come out of. "Just thinking about our future. It'll be a while before we see them again, won't it?"

Loving the way Rima said 'our future', Nagihiko returned her smile. "Yes, but we will see them again even if they sleep for a hundred years."

Tightening the hold she had on his hand, Rima leaned in closer to place her head on Nagi's shoulder. "So what should we do with our time?"

Smiling and without responding Nagi teleported himself and Rima away from the cottage.

Exiting the small home just in time to see the two leave, Kukai smirked over at Utau as she came out behind him. "Bet those two just couldn't wait any longer."

Smacking her husband, Utau scoffed. "Like you are any better than they are."

Kukai couldn't hold back his grin as he rubbed the spot he'd been hit. "True, are we done here?"

Utau shrugged and was about to give her lover some sort of reply when she was promptly cut off.

"I think so. Do the two of you have any questions for me before we all leave?"

Utau shrugged as she turned to face Tsukasa as he shut the cottage door behind them all. "You said that Kairi and Yaya completely check them over, right? That they will be fine until they wake."

"Yes, Kairi and Yaya both agreed that they are simply sleeping and that is all. The barrier I have put on this place will be released from me once I move away. I tied it into Amu's power."

Kukai was never going to get used to the things that angels could do, but that didn't mean that he was going to stop trying to understand. "What does that mean? You tied it into Amu's power?"

Tsukasa, ever so proud that Kukai was not just accepting what he was hearing and instead trying to understand, smiled before explaining. "I made the barrier. It is one of my strongest. One that will protect them from anyone in Heaven finding them."

"Even with the Council back in control you still don't trust them?"

Shaking his head at Utau's question, Tsukasa slightly disagreed. "That's not the case. Amu was woken last time by Ikuto. She wasn't supposed to wake as soon as she did. This time I do not want that to happen. The power and energy that they both used in saving us all was enormous. They will not be disturbed by human or angel."

Kukai liked Tsukasa's explanation, even if it did not answer his original question. A fact that Kukai was quick to point out. "But how did you tie the barrier to Amu?"

"I was getting to that. Think of it as taking one giant piece of cloth. I cut the cloth and smoothed it out so that nothing could get inside of it as it covers this place. However, I am not going to hold the ends together. Instead I am giving them to Amu. I can sense her power and I can hook the barrier onto it. That way, if anything ever happened to me and the two of them were not awake yet, they will still be safe."

Utau nodded her head since the explanation made sense. "Hopefully you'll be just fine, but I understand why you did it. This way, if anything does go wrong again, you cannot be forced to reveal where they are since even you won't be able to get back into the barrier once you let it go."

"Right you are. Now, I have a wife waiting for me and I'm certain the two of you don't want to keep hanging out here with your old teacher, shall we go?"

Smiling at each other while knowing that they would all meet again, Utau and Kukai waved goodbye before setting off on foot. Heaven would be contacting them soon to talk to them further about their futures, but at the moment they were free to do as they pleased. "See ya around, teach."

Tsukasa gave one last smile in response before glancing back at the cottage. Two words slipped from his lips before he teleported away. "Sleep well."

XXX

**YEARS LATER**

Dust stirred in the air as wind swept through the cracks of the small cottage. Many have passed the house in the years that it has been silent without the luck of entering. It was said to be haunted. By what, no one knew exactly since all that tried could not get in.

Within the single bedroom lay two figures. Time and age had no effect as they lay peacefully upon the bed almost as if they were simply sleeping. Hand in hand the two lay without knowledge of anything happening within the world outside of their minds.

The dust settled much like the other specs of dirt covering much of the small house. Today, however, was different from every other day since the two arrived. Today, dust would not be the only thing moving within the house.

Two hands, joined without knowledge but tightly held once joined, slightly tightened together even more. Two pairs of eyes began to flutter.

.

Morg: Ta da! The end! I really hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think!

Ikuto: Do you even care? I mean, that was the end.

Amu: He's got a point.

Morg: Of course I do! I read every review and I respond if they have questions and are signed in! So leave me a good one and I'll respond!


End file.
